Our Souls are Sound Together (Death The Kid X OC)
by whai7
Summary: Ashley is picked up off the streets of Death City by only Spirit and Blair and quickly enrolled into the DWMA as a meister. She becomes a member of Maka's team and together the gang all welcome their new member and set out on deadly missions, while some sparks of romance flare between Ashley and a certain Shinigami... Enjoy 36 chapters of comedic adventure!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1. One day before…**

Running, racing, rushing through the menacing dark alleys that seem to close in on her as her silky silver hair soars out behind her while the shimmering tears trickled down her cold, pail cheeks contradicting the fresh hot blood gushing down her forehead. They were getting closer; the seventeen year old girl skidded to a halt and darted behind a huge black dust bin and curled up in the shadow. Three men sprinted past her with guns loaded and pointing onwards; she held her breath and made her move, slowly jogging towards the glimmer of light at the end of the claustrophobic paths. She could see it, a street light, a road, people; finally a public place where she could be safe…for now at least. Just as she could reach the end the girl let out a bloodcurdling scream, she tripped onto the floor; a freezing cold bony hand had grasped around her ankle, refusing to let go. She got up to her feet and turned to see an old man, with skin that was almost grey and wrinkled and no teeth looking up at her with weary droopy eyes still holding on. He looked like he had been dug out of a grave, he turned around to see three tall strong figures stampeding towards them, the girl struggled and had no choice but to stamp down on the man's arm with her pointed heel of her jet black shoes piercing his skin and keep running. Finally light, light!

The young girl quickly turned a corner close to escape but crashed into a tall man in a black suit, fiery red hair and dark mysterious blue eyes gazing down on her. She scrambled up from the ground and turned around, whipping a gun from her pocket and pointing it towards the sound of the men getting closer and closer.

"Seriously? What kind of cute trouble are you?" The guy calmly sighed.

She took no notice, why was he still there anyway she was being chased; he might want to run! Before she knew it the red headed man quickly pushed her aside and jumped in front. The three men halted to a stop, they seemed to instantly recognise this guy. Their cruel, harsh expressions leaked away and transformed into fear as this man's arm seemed to change into a dark black blade. She was shocked, a weapon? A death scythe? Instantly to her surprise the three men who were literally on the rampage to hunt her down for trouble and then kill were running away almost crying. Her saviour turned to help her up, he sighed as he looked at the gun still in her hand.

"A young lady like you with a toy like that?" He shook his head with a small grin, but the grin disappeared as a new face full with pain emerged after she punched him in the stomach with full force.

"Just because I'm a young lady doesn't mean I'm weak, that was a mistake for judging me." She scowled down on him.

"Jesus Christ, what's your name again?"

"The name is irrelevant however yours isn't. You had no right to intrude on my fight; you'll pay for that Mr…" Her voice turned serious as she stood in a firm stance and pointed the gun straight down towards him.

"His name is Spirt, and I'm Blair! It's a pleasure to meet you Miss!"

The serious was whipped clean off her face as she felt a light but noticeable weight land on her right shoulder, a black cat stretched out over behind her neck and drooped over her shoulders like a soft scarf. Before she could freak out that there was actually a talking cat on her she was forced down to the ground as the weight increased in a split second.

"Oh jeese Blair that's a cruel trick, turning into human form when you're resting on an innocent girl." Spirt got up and stretched up his arms.

The girl looked up only to realise that there was practically an incredibly good looking but naked lady onto of her.

She let out yet another scream and shoved Blaire off, "Oh thank god you're wearing underwear!" She sighed with relief.

The two new but friendly, for once, figure looked down on her.

"Now if you could be so kind my dear, if you were in a fight with those unworthy creeps you must be pretty talented with that gun of yours, I'm guessing from your body, height and face that your roughly seventeen and at that age you could easily get off these filthy streets and join the DWMA further into town not far from here. Why don't we lead you there, we could do with some students with skills like you." Spirit smiled.

"Sorry about before, you do seem like nice people so I will consider it. My name is Ashley and yes I am in fact seventeen, but I don't think I'm going to be able to join. You see I have no parent or guardian, I've spent my entire life living homeless and so if you two were any normal people you would be disgusted and send me packing."

Blair strolled up to Ashley and put a hand on her shoulder, "Well we aren't normal people, and you see for a start I'm not a person, I'm a cat with an incredible amount of magic power and this is my best friend Spirit who is in fact a death scythe, one of Lord Death's personal weapons!"

Ashley's jaw dropped, and without saying another word Spirit and Blair grabbed a hand each and dragged her up towards a shop window where they stood looking in.

"Blaire?"

"Leave it to me, forty two forty two five sixty four, whenever you want to knock on death's door!" Blaire chanted to herself.

"DEATH'S DOOR! I DON'T WANT TO DIE YET YOU GUYS!" Ashley shrieked, with her hands clasped over her ears and eyes tightly shut.

"Ahhh greeting Spirit and Blair! Good to see you!"

Ashley opened her eyes and looked up to see a man in a spikey sort of outfit with a skull mask over his face. This guy's voice was weird, really jolly but springy.

"Lord Death we have found this young lady roaming the streets, her name is Ashley and she is seventeen years old and she is living homeless. She has just got out of a fight with three hooded men in the alleys in town; she'd make a great meister at the school."

Lord Death leaned forward into the screen and examined Ashley, "She seems pretty cool if you ask me! Of course she can join! Look after her until morning, Blair take her shopping and get her some new clothes and then introduce her to Maka and Soul in the morning, they will show her around. See ya later Ashley! Congrats on making it in to the DWMA you're going to be totally amazing!"

And with that he vanished. That's it…I'm a DWMA student now…Ashley thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. Ashley's first day**

Blair dragged Ashley up the never ending stairs that lead the students up to the DWMA, well they aren't ever ending but god they feel like it! Blaire dropped her off halfway up before turning into cat form and strolling back down complaining she was too tired to continue.

"Hey! What about me! Don't leave me here bitch!"

Blaire rolled her eyes and turned around to respond, "I'm not a bitch; I'm a molly! Female dogs are bitches for your information! Have a good day Ashley!"

She couldn't be bothered to throw a comeback, so she quickly jogged up the rest of the stairs at a constant pace to avoid getting tired.

"Hey, well done! I think you're the first new student to not collapse on the floor exhausted before getting to the top!"

Ashley turned around to see a girl the same height as her with blonde pigtails, emerald green eyes and a sweet smile in the sun's sport light of sunshine. Her long black trench coat glided out behind her in the wind as she held out a white gloved hand out to Ashley. Ashley went to shake the hand but instead out of nowhere received a sudden but warm friendly hug.

"I'm Maka, Maka Albarn, I'm a meister here. I was told you were joining my class so I wanted to meet you!"

Ashley smiled, "I'm Ashley, wait…Maka…oh your Sprirt's daughter right!"

Maka suddenly looked scared, "WHAT! Ok what did he do to you? Were you raped? Groped? Sexted?"

Ashley looked back concerned, "No…nothing like that, he saved me actually."

Just then she felt a shadow over her, blocking out the sun making her feel cold, "Ashley, that's a cool name. I'm Soul Evans, Maka's weapon partner it's a pleasure to meet you."

His voice was really cool and chilled, took Ashley's mind off the weird Spirit convocation with Maka.

"It's a pleasure to meet you to Soul, I have to say, your names pretty cool to."

Soon the partners lead Ashley up to the Crescent moon class room, Maka pointed to a seat in the middle of the second row of seats where Ashley would be seated.

"Don't worry, you're next to Soul and I'm next to him so we are here if you need help, and if Soul is asleep or I'm busy you can ask Kid for help."

Before Ashley could ask who the hell Kid was; a supply teacher wondered into the classroom and ordered the students to be seated. Ashley walked over to her seat, but as she reached it she tripped over Soul's chair as he tucked under the desk and landed face flat on the floor. Luck for her no one noticed because the majority of the students were looking out the window talking amongst themselves. Ashley felt a hand slip under hers, she looked up into a pair of beautiful golden eyes, and she started to blush as the boy helped her up off the floor and pulled out her chair so she could sit. Without a word he tucked her in and sat down next to Ashley only leaving her with a small smile that made her feel like she was sitting next to an angel who had fallen from the heavens. The supply teacher sat at the desk in the centre of the classroom and started to call out names of students for the register, but he was interrupted by a student who shouted down to him from the back row, "Sid, BlackStars fighting again!"

"Leave him be, he bought himself into this, if we ignore this behaviour it will eventually stop." Sid yelled back to the pupil.

Ashley felt uneasy, she turned to Soul who had already fallen asleep; she poked him with her pencil…well that didn't work. Ashley thought of something she had learned off a friend when she attended nursery school, only to leave a month afterwards of course, she sharpened her pencil and pierced it into her rubber so it stayed off the end; then making sure the handsome lad who helped her didn't see she licked the rubber which revolted her tremendously but this trick always works. Ashley reached across the desk and slowly placed the wet side of the rubber down on Soul's face several times until after about a minute he opened his eyes and yelled as her flung back his head and started a nose bleed.

"What the hell Ashley!"

"Hey don't worry I didn't kiss you, it's a trick I learned in my youth. It only feels like your being kissed on the cheek!" She giggled as she showed him the rubber.

Soul looked at her shocked, but calmed down after a while.

"So anyway, what's up?"

Ashley looked back to the front of the class with a slightly freaked out expression, "This may sound totally stupid but…is Sid a zombie?"

Soul whipped the blood from his nose and stared to laugh, "Yeah don't worry about Sid, he is a zombie but he's a good guy; nothing to worry about."

Ashley smiled, that's good to know, she thought to herself.

The rest of that lesson was pretty plain sailing, they were simply studying a new topic about the anatomy of souls which was really rather boring to Ashley, she almost fell asleep like Soul. The bell rang, thank god, and all the students grabbed their bags and ran to the cafeteria. Ashley went with Soul and Maka, they told her they wanted her to meet some friends which made her a little nervous; she wasn't the best person at giving good first impressions. As they entered the cafeteria Ashley slipped backwards on some wet floor that had been cleaned letting gravity pull her backwards, but to her horror she felt she was landing on someone. Ashley closed her eyes and shrieked as she fell crashing down into the person behind her. After a few seconds she sat up and looked behind her to see a boy dressed in black and grey which a mass of spikey blue hair and under him was a girl who was much taller than Ashley with a long black pony tail trailing down her back and was also wearing a matching dress to the boy's outfit.

"Listen here newbie! Don't you ever think about falling into me again, it'll be the biggest mistake you've ever made yo…." He was interrupted by the girl who had gotten up off the floor and held her hands over his mouth.

"I'm awfully sorry about BlackStar, he can get a little carried away; don't worry about apologising you're already forgiven by both of us. I'm Tsubaki by the way, I believe your Ashley?"

Ashley nodded with a smile, she was slightly embarrassed by falling over again but it's in the past now, and you can't change the past. Maka, Soul, Ashley, BlackStar and Tsubaki all walked up to a table that the group always sat at together; after Maka put down her bags she offered to take Ashley up to buy food. As the two girls reached the queue, Ashley didn't know what to get there was so much food; this was incredible for her since she had spent most of her life on the streets. She quickly grasped a BLT and a fruit salad and attempted to reach up to get herself a bottle of water, but trying to reach the top shelf was hard, and her balance wasn't a strength. Ashley went on her tip toes as high as she could before falling backwards, but this time she didn't feel the ground beneath her…she opened her aqua blue eyes and peered over her shoulder to see she was inches away from the floor. Wait…if I'm not on the floor…something is holding me up, she thought; then she realised the hand holding hers. She looked up, her eyes widened with surprise as she was gazing into the same golden eyes that helped her up in her previous class. She felt her cheeks getting warmer, as she realised he was blushing; it took her a little time to realise she was blushing as well, but when she did realise with his help she was pulled back up to her feet. Maka handed Ashley her food tray and giggled, hinting he a wink. Ashley pulled a face at her as they paid and sat back down at the table.

Ashley looked around her as they ate, BlackStar was picking up chunks of food and stuffing them into his face as fast as he could until he looked like a chipmunk, Tsubaki was delicately slicing her food into tiny sections and eating with lady like manners, Soul was eating casually appart from when he talked with his mouth open every now and then which wasn't exactly cool while Maka was just silent reading her book while eating with manners but not exactly chatting with the group. Ashley was seated a seat away from the window, so she gazed out while listening in until something blocked her view.

She stuttered, "G-golden eyes…"

He smiled again and Ashley's heart melted in her chest.

"T-thank you…again for um…"

"Don't mention it, you're the new girl right? I'm Death the Kid, but you can call me Kid."

So this was Kid, Ashley started to get butterflies. Maka, who still had her eyes on her book leaned over and whispered to Ashley, "Your first day and you're mixing in the guys, go girl; talk to him its obvious Kid likes you."

Ashley turned to Maka and muttered back, "I'm not good at talking to cute guys; I've never had a crush before I've never had the chance!"

"So you do like him," Maka giggled.

Ashley rolled her eyes and turned to Kid, "I'm Ashley."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, are you joining our group? It would be brilliant to have another person on the team, are you a weapon or meister?"

"Meister, you?"

"Meister, but I'm actually a grim reaper, I'm Lord Death's son."

Ashley's jaw dropped…literally. Kid smiled and placed his hand under her chin and propped it up again to close her mouth, leaving her cheeks scorched a vibrant red.

"So Ashley, tell us about yourself, where'd you grow up?" Tsubaki said sweetly.

Ashley got nervous; she had to think of a lie fast, she had lived on the streets for five years…not her whole life. If she could lie once she could lie again, she'll tell them the truth later.

"I have lived homeless all my life, my mother died when giving birth to me so I only had my brother with me when living homeless…but he was killed to."

Ok that was partially true, my mum did die in labour and I did lose her brother…that's all I'm going to say, she thought to herself.

"That's awful, we are sorry for your loss." Maka said sorrowfully, she had taken her eyes off her book so she could sympathise.

"It's ok, but I think you guys should tell me more about yourselves, tell me everything!" Good distraction…for now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. Despise and Depressed**

The bell rang alerting the end of the day, but it didn't work as an alarm clock for Soul. Ashley sighed and looked over at Maka who shrugged and reached into her bag pulling out a huge thick hard back book.

"Makkkaaaaa CHOP!"

Ashley shrieked and covered her eyes as the book slammed down into Soul's sleepy head.

"AARRRGGHHH MAKA YOU KNOW THERE ARE OTHER WAYS OF WAKING ME UP!"

"Want me to show Maka the wet rubber trick Soul?" Ashley smirked.

Soul's face flushed a shade of pink "N-no way that was embarrassing enough."

They all reached for their bags and met outside the class with Kid, Tsubaki and BlackStar to walk home. They all strolled down the stairs laughing and talking about anything and everything until on the last step Ashley stopped and her eyes widened with fear.

"Hey Kid what's up?"

"Kid how you doin?"

Two girls walked up to the gang and started to talk to Kid. One was tall, same height as Tsubaki with long dark blonde hair while the other was shorter with short extremely yellow blonde hair and a huge cheeky grin, both wore matching cowgirl hats.

"Good afternoon Liz, Patty, I'm guessing you slept in and couldn't be bothered to join us at school today?" Kid sarcastically replied.

"Nope, we woke up on time but my nails weren't painted, my hair wasn't straightened, my eyelashes weren't dyed and I hadn't had my weekly facial and it was bothering me." The taller girl said coolly.

"And I wanted to draw giraffes!" She smaller girl giggled through her goofy smile.

Ashley's feet were glued to the floor; she was shaking with anger and terror.

"Girls you should meet Ashley, she's a new student and hopefully she will be joining our team if she decides to, Ashley these are my twin pistol weapons Liz and Patty Thompson."

Ashley didn't say anything as the girls strolled up to shake hands, Ashley stepped back avoiding the invitation of friendly gestures. The past was too painful.

"T-the Thompson sisters…" Ashley whispered as she slowly reached into her jeans pocket and removed her own pistol slowly pointing it to their heads.

Everyone in the group was confused, they all stepped back apart from Maka who came closer and put her hand down onto Ashley's shoulder.

"Ashley what's wrong, put the gun away," Ashley cut into her question,

"NO MAKA STAY AWAY! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID YOU MURDERERS!" Ashley roared while her face turned from scared to terrifyingly furious.

"Ashley, what do you mean?" Liz shouted concerned.

"YOU KNOW VERY WELL WHAT I MEAN! YOU TWO KILLED MY BROTHER!"

Tsubaki gasped and clasped her hands over her mouth as she quietly choked on her tears, BlackStar comforted her while Maka and Soul stood their ground ready if a fight starts to dart in and split them up. Kid's eyes narrowed, he seemed to be hiding his surprise but he looked worried. Ashley sprinted up towards the sisters with her gun loaded and pointing straight at them. She leaped into the air and turned first to Liz and pulled the trigger as Liz ducked down and caught Patty who had turned into weapon form. Ashley landed and forwards rolled across the floor before jumping up into a fighting stance.

Liz shouted to her, "Ashley we are sorry for what we did but we have changed! We don't want to hurt you!"

Ashley ran towards them and shot at the girls again and again and again. Patty and Liz swapped forms so Liz could rest; Ashley saw this as an opportunity to harm. She jumped up and kicked her right leg into the air so it plummeted down to kick Patty in the head, knocking her to the floor. Ashley felt the warm wet water start to seep down her face; she gritted her teeth as she held the gun to Patty's forehead, ready to pull the trigger. Patty shook alarmed, a new meister managed to take out two weapons without a partner? Quickly Liz changed out of weapon form and pushed Ashley off her sister letting her free from the fear of dying. Patty transformed and Liz pelted towards Ashley at full speed screaming, "This has to stop now!"

Ashley turned around, "SOUL TURN INTO WEAPON FORM NOW!"

"WHAT THE HELL ASHLEY NO WAY, YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO WEILD ME!"

"JUST DO IT NOW! NO BUTS JUST DO IT!"

Soul was shocked, he didn't know what to do, it just happened; like a reaction he couldn't stop himself. Ashley caught the scythe and held it up high above her head letting it spin round and round.

"LET'S GO SOUL RESONANCE!" Ashley and Soul announced in sync.

"SOUL WHAT ARE YOU DOING ARE YOU INSANE! ASHLEY PLEASE STOP THIS!" Maka screamed with tears in her eyes.

"I CAN'T STOP!" Ashley yelled back with panic.

Ashley felt the sparks and electricity of hers and Soul's wavelengths join as one, she couldn't break it.

"WITCH HUNTER" Ashley screamed with tears streaming down her face as she swung the scythe down towards Liz and Patty.

Out of nowhere Ashley felt arms wrapping around her waist pulling her back causing her to let go of Soul who quickly changed back to human form; she looked down to see black sleeves of a blazer hugging her waist, Kid?! She landed flat on her back on top of Kid. The awkward thing she realised was she was practically sitting on his head. Ashley rolled off of him and lay on the floor with her head in her hands. Everyone paused, not knowing what on earth just happened or what to do.

Ashley sat up and kneeled with her fists clenched, she flung her head back and closed her eyes letting out a bloodcurdling scream showing her emotion. Kid quickly sat in front of her and let her collapse into his arms, he held her tight to comfort her as he stroked her silky silver hair. He looked up towards Liz and Patty and nodded at them; they understood his signal and headed home leaving the rest of the group to get Ashley as far away from the Thompson sisters as possible. Kid and BlackStar helped her up off the ground and wrapped an arm each around their necks to support her as they took her to Maka and Soul's apartment.

Maka let everyone inside, Kid and BlackStar seated Ashley on the sofa and sat down beside her, Maka sat next to Soul on the two seated couch while Tsubaki took the arm chair.

Ashley's hands were shaking, "I'm so so s-sorry, I just…couldn't…" She breathed quickly trying to stop the tears from flowing, but it was doing the impossible.

Tsubaki whispered, "Its ok…I just can't believe they murdered your brother, Kid did you know they used to be killers?"

Kid looked to the floor, "No, they only told me they had lived on the streets all their lives. They said they were thieves."

BlackStar coiled an arm around Ashley and pulled her close tightly, almost strangling her, "Don't worry Ashley, Liz and Patty used to be trouble but trust me if you got to know them you'd forget they were criminals!"

"BLACKSTAR! Don't squeeze too hard!" Maka muttered.

"It's ok you guys really, don't worry about me. I'll try and be friends with them I promise I'll try."

Soul raised an eye brow and kept a straight face, "If you don't mind me asking Ashley, could you tell us a bit more about your life. I don't think you've always been a street chick, you're too nice for that."

Maka raised her book but Ashley quickly grabbed her wrist to stop the chop, "I guess I should tell you some of it, but I'm not confident enough to tell you everything yet."

Everyone leaned in to listen close, Blaire walked in and handed everyone hot drinks before transforming into a black cat and curling up on Ashley's lap.

"I told you the truth about my mum dying in labour, after that I had nowhere to go so my older brother Kai took me in, he was fourteen but he had his own place because my dad was funding it for him. Then when I was six, he took me out to go grab a take away pizza. We walked home through an alley which was when it happened, two girls in leather jackets and shorts pulled him down and one turned into a pistol which was soon held to Kai's head by a blonde child about a few years older than I was with a cigarette hanging out her mouth, she whispered something to him which I couldn't hear, and that was it. Bang. I saw it happen, the blood, everything. That's it."

"So when did you go onto the streets?" Kid questioned quietly.

"A few years after, I travelled to find my dad after my brother died, then I stayed with my dad for four years but I ran away to the streets for reasons that I can't mention right now."

Ashley ran her hand across her leg and felt the groove in her leg and gulped. Everyone looked like they had been drained of happiness.

"I'm s…"

"Don't apologise Ashley you don't have to, would you like to stay with me and Soul here until you feel stable enough to find your own place?" Maka stood up and held a hand out to her.

"Yes please that would be awesome." Ashley smiled through her tears.

Quickly everyone jumped onto Ashley and group hugged her, which just made the smile grow. Everyone released and smiled back, they were happy to know she felt better. Ashley quickly accepted their invitation to being a member of their team which made the mood even lighter. As the sky started to get darker BlackStar and Tsubaki left for home. Before Kid left she quickly held Ashley's hand and hugged her while whispering into her ear, "I'm here if you need me." Ashley felt him slip something into her hand, a note which she read as he closed the door behind him. 8888-888-888 (Kids Phone number) He gave me his phone number, Ashley started to get butterflies all over again, oooooo she loved this boy! Ashley parked her bag in Maka's bedroom and began to unpack, new friends and I'm in a team now! Ashley mumbled to herself with a sigh of relief, thank god things seemed to be working out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. Shame and Shock**

"Ashley, Soul I'm just going out to buy food ok?" Maka yelled as she walked through the door leaving for the shops. Ashley rolled about on her mattress which lay out across Maka's bedroom floor, she sat up in bed and looked at the clock, 9.30am, she was relieved it was a Saturday; until she felt a weight increase pushing down on her body. Ashley dared to open her eyes and as her scared eyes expected, Blair was laying on top of her totally naked.

"Ashleyyyyy please get me foooood." She moaned.

Ashley groaned and turned over so Blair rolled off, "Maka's out getting food she'll be home before you know it."

Thanks to Blaire she was now wide awake, so she decided to get up and make Soul a coffee and toast as a thank you for letting me stay here's breakfast in bed kind of thing. She quietly carried the tray before hearing a yell from his bedroom, which surprised her almost making her drop the tray. Ashley put the food on a side table and ran into his room.

"Soul are you o…" She was stopped when she saw Blair totally seducing him, Soul was hiding under the covers while Blair, who was still naked, coiled around him.

"Soul…are you ok….is it always like this?" Ashley asked.

"H-help!" Soul stuttered.

After throwing Blair off his bed Ashley handed Soul his breakfast.

"Seriously Ashley, getting up early and making food? That must be uncool for you, just relax a little. You've been put through a lot this week." Soul commented.

"It's ok really; I wouldn't have gotten up if it wasn't for Blair."

"She tried to seduce you to, but you're a girl right?"

"OF COURSE I'M A GIRL! Blair's just craving attention."

After chatting a little longer Ashley returned to Maka's bedroom and got her clothes on for today and returned to Soul's room. He showed her his video games which they played for at least two hours straight.

Ashley looked around his room and spotted a keyboard, "You play music?"

"Ha yeah, I'm pretty good, but don't expect me to play yet. You'll hear me when we do soul resonance as a group…hey wait, how come you managed to wield me in the fight against Liz and Patty."

"I inherited a gene from my father that allows me to adapt my soul wavelength to match any weapon's I want at any time. I could even use Tsubaki or the Thompson sisters if I wanted to."

Soul paused the game, "That's insane, but yet so cool. You'd make an awesome back up for us if one of the team members fell. You beat two weapons with a plain old gun; if we got you a more upgraded weapon we could get your soul wavelength to channel into it and you wouldn't even need a partner in combat…you can do that right?"

Ashley nodded with a grin, "I may look weak but I'm a pretty tough cookie!"

"You don't say! Your powers are similar to our teacher's. He's quite creepy but he's cool to, I fought him with Maka, BlackStar and Tsubaki in an extra circular lesson a few years back."

"You mean Sid?"

"No no, his names St…"

The sound of a door crashing against the wall in the hallway cut into Soul's explanation. It was Maka home from the shops, and she did not look happy.

"TWO HOURS! TWO HOURS I HAD TO QUEUE JUST TO GET US FOOD!" She roared.

Soul and Ashley calmed her down before she Maka chopped anyone or anything. After devouring large portions of lasagne they all returned to soul's room to play more video games until they ate dinner and then relocated themselves into Maka's bedroom where they all watched an action movie until they fell asleep.

Ashley woke up to Blaire meowing in the kitchen; she was too exhausted to shout at Blaire to shut the hell up. She looked over her shoulder to see Maka fast asleep on Soul's chest with his left arm wrapped around her. Ashley giggled, the perfect revenge on Maka for teasing her about Kid; she'll think of something, but for now she settled back to sleep. Tomorrow would be a big day, back to school, she will impress Kid so much he'll want to buy her breakfast…and she'll work hard…of course. At 11am Ashley jumped out of bed and got dressed, leaving the lovebirds asleep she dashed outside to go on a jog around town. She tied back her hair in a high ponytail a bit like Tsubaki's and raced out side. It was a glorious day; the market was bustling with people even though it was a Sunday morning. The sun grinned down on the people in creepy manner lighting up the beautiful blue sky. Suddenly Ashley bumped into something, she quickly apologised after realising it was a person but was grabbed by the back of her hood before escaping.

"Remember me sweet heart?" A deep voice grumbled letting out a stench of breath.

Ashley looked up in horror, realising it was the ring leader of the men from Monday, who were chasing her. She struggled and squirmed as his huge hand clamped onto her face covering her mouth stopping her from screaming.

"We've got you this time, and this time we will be getting a lot more out of you than your money." He sniggered and chuckled.

"Hand her over now."

The man's face dropped as Ashley saw the pistol pressed against the side of his head.

"Chop chop, drop her now."

It was Liz! Patty was in weapon form held tightly in Liz's grasp. The man quickly dropped Ashley to the floor and ran away, just like he did with Spirit.

"Thank you guys!" Ashley called before the girls could leave.

Liz turned round, "Us?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry about what happened on Monday. I forgive you; I can see you've changed into good people. I'd love to be friends, if that's o…woah!"

Ashley was surrounded in Patty's hugs and all other sounds were blocked out by her mischievous giggles, "Of course we want to be your friends! We love you Ashley!"

Liz joined in the hug, "We are truly sorry about the past but we hope we can make it up to you."

Ashley smiled, "You just did, you saved me from that pervert guy, and he's had it in for me for ages."

"Anytime!" They said in sync.

After hanging out with the Thompson sisters for a while Ashley headed home to a very worried Maka, and a scared Soul.

"Where the hell did you go!" Maka flew in for a hug.

"I just went on a jog, I met Liz and Patty, and we're cool."

Soul strolled up to them, "That's good to know, now your officially a member of our team!"

After making doubley sure Ashley was ok, Maka went off to shower; Soul beckoned Ashley into the living room.

"Hey Ashley, I was wondering…I know we've only known each other for a week but…"

"Soul I don't like you like that, I'm sorry but I don't have feelings for you."

Soul went a shade of pink, "N-no I wasn't going to say that! Let me finish! Over the past week you've been with us, I feel quite protective over you Ashley. I hate seeing you sad, it breaks me; you're like a little sister to me."

Ashley sat there shocked; she couldn't believe what he was saying.

"I was wondering; if I could be like your older brother." Soul looked to the floor.

Ashley didn't know what to say, she was over joyed but also angry and distressed.

"Soul, I'd love to say yes but…what if I lose you. Maka told me about when you risked your life for her, you nearly died Soul! I know that's the job of a weapon, to protect their mister but I've already lost one brother and it would destroy me if I lost you to!" Ashley sighed and looked away to avoid eye contact.

Soul grinned, "Ok what about this, I'll make sure I don't die, if you make sure you don't die."

"Soul that's stupid you'd change your mind in a split second."

"Oh come on Ashley, you're not the only one who's lost a brother."

Ashley gazed up at Soul, "You've lost one to?"

"Yeah, well he isn't dead, I just hate him. His name is Wes… I don't want to talk about him."

"Fair enough bro."

Soul stopped and looked up as Ashley walked away to the kitchen, she didn't know why she accepted his offer. He was very brother like to her to, but she was still scared of losing him; but the fact he could sympathise probably blew it, the deciding point. She now has a new brother.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5. Learn something new everyday**

"Guys wait up!" Maka called out to Tsubaki, BlackStar, Kid and the Thompson sisters as they all walked up to the DWMA, she ran up to them with Soul and Ashley close behind them. They all strolled up to class together, chatting about the usual until Kid got all their attention.

"Hey guys I'm inviting you all around my place for a sleepover this weekend and you are all expected to turn up, that means you Crona!"

Crona wandered slowly behind them trying not to be noticed, "O-ok Kid, I don't know how to deal with another sleepover but me and Ragnarok will try and make it, promise." He mumbled as his demon sword weapon emerged from his back and shouted, "There better be mountains of food you guys! Or else we aren't coming!"

Tsubaki assured Ragnarok, "Don't worry I'll bring plenty of food, it will take some of the stress off Kid."

Kid thanked her before grabbing Ashley's hand and pulling her towards Crescent Moon class, "Now come on everyone or we'll be late."

Ashley sat down in her normal place between Soul and Kid, ok this was it, her time to impress Kid…flirt mode, she thought.

"So Kid, how much power do you have? I mean, you're a grim reaper so aren't you one of the most powerful beings on earth?"

Soul smirked and tried to hold in his laughter at her terrible flirting, Ashley slammed the heel of her shoe down into his foot, which shut him up. Ashley turned her attention back to Kid who was smiling at her, his eyes wandered across her body, "Perhaps I'll show you some day." He winked his charming golden eyes at her. Ashley felt her cheeks starting to burn; she knew she was bright red. She tried to turn away but couldn't help giggle since he was blushing uncontrollably as well. Ashley, who had a huge grin spread across her face turned back to her book, you go girl she thought.

"Seriously that was the worst flirting I've ever seen Ash! Not cool." Soul mumbled to her before she shot him a death stare, but since she was still blushing it didn't really affect him. He raised his hands slightly as if surrendering and wrote down the title on the board.

Suddenly Ashley heard the rolling wheels of something coming down the corridor towards the classroom, at first she ignored it until she heard it, and it was unmistakable. Click, click, clack, click, click, clack. She started to have a mini heart attack; she looked around the room desperately for help or reassurance. It was getting louder and louder, Ashley looked to Soul and shook him violently.

"Soul, Soul; hide me!"

"Huh? Why?"

Ashley grabbed his arm and squeezed tight, Soul could see fear spreading across her face fast.

"He's coming…he's coming…shit he's actually coming." Ashley whispered to herself as her breathing got faster and heavier.

Kid leaned over, "What's up with Ashley?"

"My name…I never told you my full name." Ashley started to tremble as a single drop flowed down her pale face.

"What does it matter?" Soul questioned, "Ashley, get a hold of yourself, what are you so afraid of?"

Ashley turned round and grabbed hold of Kid' shoulders. His eyes widened in shock as he saw the amount of terror she was going through.

"Stein…My name is Ashley Stein!" She whispered loudly to the boys, "Our teacher is Stein? Save me!" She flung herself into Kid's arms as he looked over to Soul, who stared back with concern.

"Ashley, your father is an amazing teacher!" Kid tried to reassure her.

"You don't understand; if you knew him that well you'd know his interest and hobbies. His insanity! He's the reason I ran away…no this is the reason I ran away!"

Ashley lifted her shirt up so her stomach was revealed. Different lines and patterns of scars and stitch marks coil around her destroying her beautiful smooth skin. The boy's jaws dropped, they were horrified. Ashley's eyes watered and her state got worse and worse as the clicking got louder until suddenly he appeared in the doorway. The chair skidded into the room and caught on a groove in the floor causing it to fling forwards so the back landed on the floor behind his desk. Ashley could see his white lab coat covered in the stitches. She started to get flashbacks, being held down by iron clamps onto an operation table. The knife slitting open her skin, waking her up from her sleep, the screaming, crying, blood, red, danger. It was too much for her to deal with. Stein stood up, and grinned with the cigarette dangling between his teeth.

"Good morning class, sorry I was off last week I was occupied by an order from Lord Death and nothing else you need to know about."

Ashley whipped her tears and pushed the boys aside from comforting her. She closed her eyes and listened to her dad's voice call out the register in that calm, cool but intelligent way. Finally it was his turn for a mini heart attack.

"Ashley St… Ashley."

"Here Professor Stein." Ashley said in such a sweet way it sounded cruel.

Stein looked up from his desk and searched for her, "Where are you Ashley."

She grinned and slowly rose from her seat, "Here."

"Ashley could I speak to you after class."

"Of course you may professor."

Maka looked up from her book and leaned over to Soul, "Why's Ashley developing this smart ass attitude?"

"Her full name is Ashley Stein."

"WHAT!" Maka yelled, everyone stared at her. Maka smiled and sunk back into her chair, "Ha…ha don't worry guys…just a misunderstanding."

Soul rolled his eyes, "Casual," he muttered before receiving an extremely painful Maka-Chop.

"It's not my fault you learn something new every day." Maka scowled at her partner.

The rest of the way through class Ashley was silent and sincere. Kid placed his hand on hers to get her attention; her head shot up from her page and looked at him,

"You sure you're ok? You're not yourself Ashley…Ashley are you listening to me?"

"Kid…can you wait for me after class, please?"

Kid nodded his head and made his small but gorgeous smile, "Of course I will, just let me know if you need anything, ok."

As the bell rang Soul received his third Maka-Chop of the day, "Jesus Maka! I don't care about the anatomy of a witch's soul I just care about swallowing one." Soul grinned as the gang strolled out leaving Ashley and Kid alone in the classroom with Stein.

"I'll be outside Ashley, d006Fn't worry he won't hurt you ok. If you get scared just call out." And with that he strolled outside and leaned against the door frame with his back to her, he turned his head and nodded to reassure.

"You wanted to see me Professor, or should I call you father?"

"Quit the attitude Ashley please, I'm so glad to see you. I was worried sick when you left."

Ashley rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "Worried about me or about losing your lab rat?"

"Ashley, it's not like that I swear! You know very well I wasn't coping well after your mother died, and when you told me about Kai…"

Ashley turned to him and flashed him an awful glare, "Don't say his name! Besides, you couldn't of cared much about me if you felt splitting me open would be acceptable; and don't you dare use your pathetic insanity as an excuse."

Stein grabbed hold of Ashley and lifted her shirt to see her stomach, "The scars are still there." He sounded hurt as he slumped into his chair behind his desk.

"Of course they are still there! It was only seven years ago! Arrghh I can't believe all my life from the moment you got out the knife I've been trying to escape you, and then just when I'm happy…"

She couldn't continue because Stein had picked her up and bought her close into a hug, like a normal father would to his daughter. His firm grip held her there, fixed. Ashley gave up struggling, it wasn't working.

"I can't forgive you yet."

"I know."

Stein slowly released, Ashley looked up and saw he had a tiny but visible drop of water leaving his eye and journeying down his scared face, following the stitch lines. Ashley stepped away.

"I'm sorry Ashley."

"I know you are."

"I love you."

Ashley turned and glared at him as she exited the classroom and joined Kid.

She was silent for a little while but when Kid's hand slipped into hers she finally felt relaxed, it was over; now all she had to do was put up with it. They joined the others in the cafeteria.

"So how did it go?" BlackStar questioned in a serious tone for once.

"She was brutal," Kid commented.

"Are you ok though Ashley?" Tsubaki put her hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm good now; and the best thing is you all now finally know everything you need to know about me. I don't have to hide anymore."

Patty giggled, "Well that's good to know, who wants an ice-cream Sunday? It's on my big sis!"

"W-what?! I'm not that rich!" Liz spluttered.

"I'll pay then; think of it as a thank you." Ashley smiled softly.

So everyone wandered up to the queue and ordered before stuffing their faces with mountains of ice-cream, best way to cheer up for sure.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6. Dreams do come true**

(Time skip to Thursday)

Ashley met her team on the lush green grass on the school gardens ground. They all met up to practice combat together since they needed to alter their routine slightly and get used to Ashley replacing miesters who needed a break or who were beaten in battle. She jogged up to the gang in leggings and a crop top to give her as little weight as possible making it easier to move. She rested her rucksack against an old oak tree with the other's bags and strolled up to them.

BlackStar smirked and whistled at her as a joke, "Yo Ashley you looking fine!"

He was stopped by Soul's balled fist that crashed into his face giving him a black eye.

"Arrgghh! Jeese Soul it was a joke! Chillax a little I'm not gunna hurt your sis!"

Ashley sighed and rolled her eyes with a grin, "So I see that news had leaked."

Everyone got into their fighting positions, Ashley stood behind Maka who had Soul held tight in her grip.

"Oh wait; before we start we have something for you Ashley!" Maka turned to her with a cheeky smile and handed her a box wrapped in lined paper.

"We all bought it together, but Kid insisted on wrapping it…took him a week but at least he finished in time for today." Soul mumbled.

"HEY! You guys weren't lining up the pattern properly, it has to be perfect! You wouldn't understand the importance of preserving symmetry." Kid complained while everyone else giggled at his extreme OCD.

Ashley placed the box on the floor, it was massive but seemed really light to her. She opened the box, being careful not to rip the paper so Kid wouldn't stress and revealed a silver battle axe with her name engraved into the sides of the blade. It was amazing; perfect in fact, she was over joyed.

"Guys you didn't have to do this!"

"Yes we did, it's a welcome to the team present!" Liz grinned coolly.

"Yeah, how can you fight without an awesome weapon?" Patty snickered.

After more thanks and a few tears spilled the team got back into battle mode, time to practice resonance link. Ashley stood behind Maka as a reserve with her axe at the ready, BlackStar flinched out of battle mode, Tsubaki changed out of weapon mode.

"Come on guys seriously." BlackStar moaned.

A simple smirk and a somehow mischievous glare locked onto Ashley's confused face as Kid put his hands in his pockets and strolled over to her before grabbing her hand and dragging her across the floor and placed her between him and BlackStar.

"That's better; you know you're not just a reserve Ashley, just because you don't have a partner doesn't make you weaker; in fact it probably makes you the strongest soul in the team. You can resonate with anyone, making you have the longest wavelength, and why would our longest wavelength be a reserve?" Kid said soothingly, it sent a tingling sense shooting up her spine as her heart beat increased speed.

The feeling of his support made her soul even stronger, she felt invincible. Maka, who was watching her soul smirked, it was clear she was having strong feelings for Kid; her expression said it all without even need into look at her soul, however her soul was very interesting; it was sparking big time, like a firework. Maka started to resonate, her wavelength clicked in place with BlackStar, then their souls joined to Kid's. Ashley closed her eyes and held her axe high above her head into the sunlight so the rays bounced off the blade highlighting her name.

"Let's DO THIS THING!" She screamed with confidence and delight as her soul resonated with the rest of the team.

She could feel it, their souls, her soul; it was stronger than ever before. Her friend's strength was unbelievable; however everyone else's faces showed shock. Ashley felt like she was in a hurricane, but not a scary one; a wonderful one, this was where she belonged. Maka stopped the resonance gradually, as the wind died down. The weapons transformed back to normal and all stared at Ashley who flashed her pearly teeth with a smile; her breathing was heavy, but she was thrilled.

"How…without a partner are you so strong…if it's true that you can attack with your soul wavelength…don't make me fight you please!" BlackStar stammered which was a shock to everyone because he never backed down from a fight.

Maka twitched, "How is that possible…"

Soul ran up to her and grabbed Ashley drawing her in for a hug. "You were incredible! I've never seen such a strong bond between us all in my life!" He yelled at the top of his voice.

Ashley giggled as her rosy lips spread shyly, she didn't even know she had that much power herself. In a way she was afraid of it, but she was also so proud. Patty started jumping up and down and screaming random things about being the most powerful team in class while Tsubaki comforted BlackStar who was rather depressed after realising Ashley had been a bigger star than him.

"Good job today Ash, you nailed it!" Liz said as she leaned on Ashley's shoulder with a grin.

Before Ashley knew it, Kid was holding on to her in the form of a warming hug; she never wanted him to let go. Maka smirked at Ashley as she looked at her love absorbed face. Ashley noticed the smirk and pulled a face at Maka after being released from the hug.

Stein strolled up to the group, "Well done you lot, good job today Ashley; that's some soul you've got there."

"Trust you to say that, but thanks for the compliment." Ashley mumbled.

Stein grinned and dismissed them from their class as he turned back towards the school, sometimes he really made Ashley want to puke. They all headed over to the school gardens where Tsubaki unpacked a large picnic and everyone started to chomp down on sandwiches, cake and all kinds of treats.

"Hey guys has Tsubaki cooked this?"

Everyone looked up to see Crona towering over them with Ragnarok holding onto his mass of pink hair. Tsubaki nodded to Ragnarok who quickly started stuffing himself with food while Crona cowered next to Maka.

"I don't know how to deal with picnics." He whined.

After they all finished up the gang headed for home apart from Ashley, she wanted to stay a little longer and think some things through. She walked through the school gardens until she reached a plain field of long grass where students practiced sparing, but no one seemed to be around that day. Ashley stood and looked up at the blue sky holding her axe firm in her right hand; the grass blew in the sweet spring breeze as the perfume of fragrant blossoms filled the air. She dropped down and lay amongst the long blades of grass and started to doze off.

"May I join you?"

Ashley looked up to see Kid leaning down over her, his eyes wandered over her body.

"Kid, are you checking me out?" Ashley's cheeks gradually turned pink.

"So what if I am, you're hard to resist."

Oh he was so charismatic, not to mention totally handsome. Ashley went from pink to a vibrant red, she couldn't stop herself from blushing; it was ok though because he went a bit on the pink side to.

"I thought you only liked symmetrical things, I assumed your obsession for symmetry would affect your choices in girls." She said as Kid lay down beside her and rested his arms under his head. Ashley closed her eyes as the last golden light the sun had to offer beamed down on them.

"Don't close your eyes; they're too beautiful to be shut up." His voice had a definite charm.

He sighed, "Not everything can be symmetrical I guess, as much as it should be; it's not possible. You'd be fully symmetrical, but you have your scars; but that's not your fault so it's fine. I would be symmetrical but I only have stripes on one side of my hair so…I'm an abomination." Kid put a hand over his face, he was clearly upset.

"And that's not your fault, you were born like it; you can't change the way you were born." Ashley smiled and this time she was the one who held his hand.

Kid sat up and crossed his arms over his knees and rested his head on top and looked into the distance. Ashley looked up at him as the light captured a shimmer in his eyes.

"Ashley, how would you feel about going out sometime?"

"You mean with the team?"

"Well I was thinking just you and me."

"Like a date? Wait you want me to be your girlfriend?" Ashley was stunned.

"You could say that."

Ashley sat up and leaned her head on Kid's shoulder, "Of course I will, I'd love to."

After about half an hour of sitting watching the sun slowly set with Kid he gave her a ride back to Maka and Soul's apartment on Beelzebub. Apparently skateboards can fly, who knew! Kid dropped her off outside the door,

"Don't you want to come in for a bit?"

"I shouldn't stay, the girls will worry." Kid sighed as he got back onto Beelzebub.

Ashley quickly grabbed his hand before he could disappear and kissed each of his cheeks, making sure there was symmetry of course. His face lit up a beet red as he grinned down on her. After a few minutes her man was whizzing off through the air as she stepped through the door into the apartment, to her surprise Maka and Soul were standing in the hallway waiting for her.

"Did he slip the tongue?" Soul questioned seriously.

Maka smashed her book down into his mob of white hair, "Soul, I said be cool!"

"Slipping the tongue is cool Maka! Oh wait, you wouldn't know!"

Ashley raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, "For your information, no he didn't and neither did I. I just kissed his cheeks; please don't tell anyone else about this ok guys?"

"Too late, we all saw it coming; you and Kid are so cute!"

Ashley rolled her eyes but still had her cheeks flaring up pink. She couldn't stop thinking about Kid, "I guess dreams do come true." She whispered to herself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 8. Surprise Sunshine!**

Ashley started to emerge from the dream world and slowly opened her eyes and groaned; quickly Kid took in a breath and rolled over to grasp her wrists.

"You're awake! Are you ok? Ashley, are you normal now?"

She smiled up at him, "Yeah, of course I'm fine what are you talking abo… KID WHY AM I NAKED IN A T-SHIRT! WHY ARE YOU TOPLESS…"

He smirked, "Hey it was you who launched on me, don't worry I refused. I knew you wouldn't really want to get to that stage this early on."

Ashley jerked and her eyes widened, "WHAT! I LAUNCHED ON YOU!"

"Yeah and you did remove your own bra by the way."

She went bright pink and her eyes started to water, "Oh my god I remember now!"

Ashley clasped her hands over her mouth in horror. Kid grinned, hey Ashley your smoking hot!" He mimicked her.

She tried to look angry but she let out a smile between the blushing and grabbed a book, "So we are doing impressions now are we? Alright then Kid, ASHLEYYYYY CHOP!"

Kid rolled off the bed and collapsed in a heap on the floor, "Damn Ashley I was trying to flirt you idiot!"

She knelt down next to him and pressed her lips on his left cheek to match the one she left last night, "I know, and now you're symmetrical."

He smiled and helped her up off the floor, "Get dressed now we should go and see how the others ended up, he laughed."

Ashley got several quick flashbacks of the recent situations before she went up to Kid's room; she cringed at the thought but released a small sneer. "That will be entertaining."

Ashley quickly raced downstairs to collect her bag and dashed back upstairs and shut the door.

"Shit."

"What's wrong Ash?"

"Kid I have a problem."

She turned round to face him, and showed him a vibrant purple crop top and a pair of denim shorts.

"What's wrong with that it will suit you," Kid stared blankly at the outfit like it was no big deal.

"How could you say that? My scars will show! That's an enormous deal!"

He sighed, "Ashley everyone has seen your scars anyway, if people can't deal with your scars it's their problem. They should like you for who you are, not your image."

She muttered several short phrases under her breath as she quickly changed into the clothes. They were extremely tight, Kid twitched and quickly turned around to his mirror and held him hand over him face, but the blood still ran through his finger-tips. He's got a nose bleed from seeing me? Ashley looked down at herself and realised how tight the top was, it was practically showing high amounts of breast and turning round to look in the mirror next to Kid the shorts really flattered her ass. She slowly fell to her knees,

"I'm such a slut, I knew I would be judged by my scars but now I'm also a slut! I'm such a failure" She moaned.

"So that's one thing we have in common," Kid smirked before sitting next to her and holding her in his arms letting time fly.

Meanwhile downstairs the nightmare started to become reality for the hung over weapons and meisters as they slowly started to awaken. Soul Evans flickered his eyelids to show his crimson red jewels of eyes and gradually started to understand his surroundings, he was in Kid's living room on the couch with something on top of him…wait, he had something on top of him! He started playing twenty questions with himself in his head, ok…I'm pretty sure it's bigger than a microwave; hang on its heavy…why the hell am I thinking about this and not just finding out, not cool soul not cool. He cut off the voices in his head and looked down to see his worst nightmare but still his wildest dreams appear before him. The blonde meister lay across his body with her head resting innocently on his bare chest. He sighed and let a smile slip from his lips before he saw it…yes, how did it take him this long to realise. Soul gritted his teeth and widened his red eyes which matched the blood dripping from his nose. Maka, the sweet kind loving little bookworm…had her top undone. He scanned the room in search of help but her f*cking breasts were blocking the way!

"S-soul? Are you awake?"

Soul quickly turned his head following the exhausted voice too see BlackStar lying on the floor with a naked lady lying across him, he looked a right state.

"BlackStar quick! Get your lazy ass off the floor and…wait is that Patty?!"

"Yeah…"

Soul sighed, "Anyway, please help me get off Maka! If she wakes up and realises whats going on she will kill me, and I can't get her off on my own she's too heavy; her tits were way bigger than we anticipated!"

"You think you're stuck cause Maka has big tits? Do you not look at Patty?"

"Well not like that!" Soul groaned.

Soul shuddered when he felt the weight move,

"W-whats going on…"

The meister sat up and shrieked as she felt the warmth of fresh blood splatter her skin. Her eyes widened when she realised why Soul was drowning in his own blood.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH SOUL YOU PERVERT WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT MY BREASTS? WHATS GOING ON! RAPE! RAPE! RAPE! RAPE!"

BlackStar burst into hysterical laughter which woke up the sleeping ditsy beauty who leaned down over him. BlackStar stopped laughing as the blood spewed from his face.

"PATTY PUT SOME CLOTHES ON PLEASE BEFORE I DIE OF BLOOD LOSS!"

Patty giggled and crossed her arms, "You don't like it BlackStar?"

"Of course I do its just,"

In that split second Maka had realised Liz who was sleeping with her head on Maka's book, she snatched it out from under Liz so her head smashed down on the coffee table and Maka chopped Soul and BlackStar.

"AAAHHHHHHH MAKA WHY!" Soul and BlackStar screamed in unison.

"STOP BEING PERVES!" Maka jumped off of Soul and stood with her hands on her hips, "Now does anyone remember what happened last night?"

Soul and BlackStar's eyes were as big as plates and were fixated on Maka. She looked at them confused and slightly creeped out.

"Er Maka…your shirt is still undone…" Liz smirked, since she was woken up from the book and all.

"MAKAAAAA CHOP CHOP CHOP" She screamed as the book crashed into Soul, BlackStar and Liz's heads.

Patty, who was still naked rolled onto her front and started having a laughing fit. Liz screamed and threw a blanket over her oblivious sister.

"Jesus Patty! Know the limits!"

Suddenly everyone's attention was drawn to an awfully dark figure striding towards them from behind the couch.

"BLACKSTAR."

Blackstar trembled in fear at his weapon's almighty death stare.

"Y-yes Tsubaki?"

She forced her right hand up into the air and crashed a beer bottle down into his head. Everyone leaped onto the couch next to Soul and Maka and clinged onto each other in terror of Tsubaki's wrath. They should have seen this coming, for an extremely good looking girl in her underwear she was very intimidating.

"I forgot the consequences of letting her drink too much." Maka quivered.

"THAT'S FOR LEAVING THE TOILET SEAT UP!" Tsubaki bellowed down onto BlackStar who had fallen to his knees and started pleading for her mercy.

She sighed, "Ok now that's over what about breakfast?"

Everyone's jaws dropped, "WHAT!" they all screamed in sync.

Just then Ashley and Kid strolled inside and paused in shock at their friend's mannerisms; then burst out laughing while bringing a plate of food in and spreading it out across the coffee table. Everyone giggled and smiled, Patty had wrapped herself up in a blanket to cover up a little, BlackStar was cramming the food into his face, Tsubaki had relaxed a little but had fallen asleep because of that, Maka and Soul were in deep shades of red thinking of the recent events, Liz nursed the lump on her head left from when Maka pulled the book out from under her head and Kid and Ashley were just making convocation while holding hands and being cute.

"Ashley, may I just say that getup suits you perfectly." Liz complimented.

Everyone nodded in agreement,

"Yeah Ash yo looking so hot the roof will burn down!" BlackStar laughed before receiving a full on punch in the face from Soul.

"Don't talk about my sister like that you jerk!"

"I talk to her like that sometimes but you make no big deal." Kid commented.

"Yeah but your mature and gentlemen. Also you're going out so it's expected." Soul answered.

"Besides, the more boobs the better!" Patty snickered.

"Don't rub it in!" Maka moaned.

Soul glanced over and turned a deeper red than before, "Y-your tits aren't such a bad size Maka." He stuttered.

Everyone started to giggle while Maka quickly finished buttoning up her top.

"So here's a question, what happened last night?" Kid questioned with an evil but rather sexy, according to Ashley, grin.

Everyone exchanged horrified looks and twitched, fiddled and all things awkward.

"Let's just forget it?" Tsubaki shyly requested.

"YES!" Everyone screamed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8. Surprise Sunshine!**

Ashley started to emerge from the dream world and slowly opened her eyes and groaned; quickly Kid took in a breath and rolled over to grasp her wrists.

"You're awake! Are you ok? Ashley, are you normal now?"

She smiled up at him, "Yeah, of course I'm fine what are you talking abo… KID WHY AM I NAKED IN A T-SHIRT! WHY ARE YOU TOPLESS…"

He smirked, "Hey it was you who launched on me, don't worry I refused. I knew you wouldn't really want to get to that stage this early on."

Ashley jerked and her eyes widened, "WHAT! I LAUNCHED ON YOU!"

"Yeah and you did remove your own bra by the way."

She went bright pink and her eyes started to water, "Oh my god I remember now!"

Ashley clasped her hands over her mouth in horror. Kid grinned, hey Ashley your smoking hot!" He mimicked her.

She tried to look angry but she let out a smile between the blushing and grabbed a book, "So we are doing impressions now are we? Alright then Kid, ASHLEYYYYY CHOP!"

Kid rolled off the bed and collapsed in a heap on the floor, "Damn Ashley I was trying to flirt you idiot!"

She knelt down next to him and pressed her lips on his left cheek to match the one she left last night, "I know, and now you're symmetrical."

He smiled and helped her up off the floor, "Get dressed now we should go and see how the others ended up, he laughed."

Ashley got several quick flashbacks of the recent situations before she went up to Kid's room; she cringed at the thought but released a small sneer. "That will be entertaining."

Ashley quickly raced downstairs to collect her bag and dashed back upstairs and shut the door.

"Shit."

"What's wrong Ash?"

"Kid I have a problem."

She turned round to face him, and showed him a vibrant purple crop top and a pair of denim shorts.

"What's wrong with that it will suit you," Kid stared blankly at the outfit like it was no big deal.

"How could you say that? My scars will show! That's an enormous deal!"

He sighed, "Ashley everyone has seen your scars anyway, if people can't deal with your scars it's their problem. They should like you for who you are, not your image."

She muttered several short phrases under her breath as she quickly changed into the clothes. They were extremely tight, Kid twitched and quickly turned around to his mirror and held him hand over him face, but the blood still ran through his finger-tips. He's got a nose bleed from seeing me? Ashley looked down at herself and realised how tight the top was, it was practically showing high amounts of breast and turning round to look in the mirror next to Kid the shorts really flattered her ass. She slowly fell to her knees,

"I'm such a slut, I knew I would be judged by my scars but now I'm also a slut! I'm such a failure" She moaned.

"So that's one thing we have in common," Kid smirked before sitting next to her and holding her in his arms letting time fly.

Meanwhile downstairs the nightmare started to become reality for the hung over weapons and meisters as they slowly started to awaken. Soul Evans flickered his eyelids to show his crimson red jewels of eyes and gradually started to understand his surroundings, he was in Kid's living room on the couch with something on top of him…wait, he had something on top of him! He started playing twenty questions with himself in his head, ok…I'm pretty sure it's bigger than a microwave; hang on its heavy…why the hell am I thinking about this and not just finding out, not cool soul not cool. He cut off the voices in his head and looked down to see his worst nightmare but still his wildest dreams appear before him. The blonde meister lay across his body with her head resting innocently on his bare chest. He sighed and let a smile slip from his lips before he saw it…yes, how did it take him this long to realise. Soul gritted his teeth and widened his red eyes which matched the blood dripping from his nose. Maka, the sweet kind loving little bookworm…had her top undone. He scanned the room in search of help but her f*cking breasts were blocking the way!

"S-soul? Are you awake?"

Soul quickly turned his head following the exhausted voice too see BlackStar lying on the floor with a naked lady lying across him, he looked a right state.

"BlackStar quick! Get your lazy ass off the floor and…wait is that Patty?!"

"Yeah…"

Soul sighed, "Anyway, please help me get off Maka! If she wakes up and realises whats going on she will kill me, and I can't get her off on my own she's too heavy; her tits were way bigger than we anticipated!"

"You think you're stuck cause Maka has big tits? Do you not look at Patty?"

"Well not like that!" Soul groaned.

Soul shuddered when he felt the weight move,

"W-whats going on…"

The meister sat up and shrieked as she felt the warmth of fresh blood splatter her skin. Her eyes widened when she realised why Soul was drowning in his own blood.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH SOUL YOU PERVERT WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT MY BREASTS? WHATS GOING ON! RAPE! RAPE! RAPE! RAPE!"

BlackStar burst into hysterical laughter which woke up the sleeping ditsy beauty who leaned down over him. BlackStar stopped laughing as the blood spewed from his face.

"PATTY PUT SOME CLOTHES ON PLEASE BEFORE I DIE OF BLOOD LOSS!"

Patty giggled and crossed her arms, "You don't like it BlackStar?"

"Of course I do its just,"

In that split second Maka had realised Liz who was sleeping with her head on Maka's book, she snatched it out from under Liz so her head smashed down on the coffee table and Maka chopped Soul and BlackStar.

"AAAHHHHHHH MAKA WHY!" Soul and BlackStar screamed in unison.

"STOP BEING PERVES!" Maka jumped off of Soul and stood with her hands on her hips, "Now does anyone remember what happened last night?"

Soul and BlackStar's eyes were as big as plates and were fixated on Maka. She looked at them confused and slightly creeped out.

"Er Maka…your shirt is still undone…" Liz smirked, since she was woken up from the book and all.

"MAKAAAAA CHOP CHOP CHOP" She screamed as the book crashed into Soul, BlackStar and Liz's heads.

Patty, who was still naked rolled onto her front and started having a laughing fit. Liz screamed and threw a blanket over her oblivious sister.

"Jesus Patty! Know the limits!"

Suddenly everyone's attention was drawn to an awfully dark figure striding towards them from behind the couch.

"BLACKSTAR."

Blackstar trembled in fear at his weapon's almighty death stare.

"Y-yes Tsubaki?"

She forced her right hand up into the air and crashed a beer bottle down into his head. Everyone leaped onto the couch next to Soul and Maka and clinged onto each other in terror of Tsubaki's wrath. They should have seen this coming, for an extremely good looking girl in her underwear she was very intimidating.

"I forgot the consequences of letting her drink too much." Maka quivered.

"THAT'S FOR LEAVING THE TOILET SEAT UP!" Tsubaki bellowed down onto BlackStar who had fallen to his knees and started pleading for her mercy.

She sighed, "Ok now that's over what about breakfast?"

Everyone's jaws dropped, "WHAT!" they all screamed in sync.

Just then Ashley and Kid strolled inside and paused in shock at their friend's mannerisms; then burst out laughing while bringing a plate of food in and spreading it out across the coffee table. Everyone giggled and smiled, Patty had wrapped herself up in a blanket to cover up a little, BlackStar was cramming the food into his face, Tsubaki had relaxed a little but had fallen asleep because of that, Maka and Soul were in deep shades of red thinking of the recent events, Liz nursed the lump on her head left from when Maka pulled the book out from under her head and Kid and Ashley were just making convocation while holding hands and being cute.

"Ashley, may I just say that getup suits you perfectly." Liz complimented.

Everyone nodded in agreement,

"Yeah Ash yo looking so hot the roof will burn down!" BlackStar laughed before receiving a full on punch in the face from Soul.

"Don't talk about my sister like that you jerk!"

"I talk to her like that sometimes but you make no big deal." Kid commented.

"Yeah but your mature and gentlemen. Also you're going out so it's expected." Soul answered.

"Besides, the more boobs the better!" Patty snickered.

"Don't rub it in!" Maka moaned.

Soul glanced over and turned a deeper red than before, "Y-your tits aren't such a bad size Maka." He stuttered.

Everyone started to giggle while Maka quickly finished buttoning up her top.

"So here's a question, what happened last night?" Kid questioned with an evil but rather sexy, according to Ashley, grin.

Everyone exchanged horrified looks and twitched, fiddled and all things awkward.

"Let's just forget it?" Tsubaki shyly requested.

"YES!" Everyone screamed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9. Love is in the air? Or mainly madness?**

"Maka, we're out of milk again. How come you always use it up so fast?" Soul called through to her from the kitchen.

"Hey, you know I only use milk when we make pancakes and hot drinks; which wouldn't make sense since it is summer Soul." She grumbled.

"Then who is it? It's costing us a fortune buying new milk every day!"

Just then a tall lady strolled into the room with a big curled witch hat covering her eyes, a top half of a purple bikini, black shorts and a leather jacket. Blaire leaned against the wall and pouted while glancing over longingly at Soul.

"Hey little scythe boy, go buy me a new milk and I'll treat you tonight." She said with a sexy sigh and a wink.

"Seducing me won't work Blaire, buy some yourself and stop wasting our money." Soul quickly turned away to avoid getting a nose bleed from her constant flaunting, besides he didn't want to nose bleed at her when Maka is in the room.

Blaire frowned and ran over to Soul to hug him and pushed herself up against him, "Oh Soul, please! You know you want me."

Soul unwrapped her arms from his body and pushed her out of the kitchen after handing Blaire her handbag. Maka smiled to herself, he actually pushed Blaire away; that's a first. He walked over to her and took his hands out his pockets to hold her; Maka squealed at his touch, closed her eyes and smacked him round the face with the frying pan.

"AHHHH SOUL WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

"GAAHHHH MAKA THAT HURT ALL I WANTED WAS A HUG!"

"Since when were you so feely?" She held her handout to help him up off the floor.

Soul lifted his arm to hold his neck as the red spread across his cheeks, "S-since last night…I remember what happened you know."

That was so uncool, he thought to himself. Maka quickly turned away to continue cooking to avoid eye contact.

"Well um, yeah you're not the only one who remembered, eugh I'm sorry about what I did Soul it was so embarrassing." She whispered.

Slowly she stopped apologising as she gradually realised his embrace, relaxing her.

"You have no reason to apologise; it was cool to see your badass side Maka."

"You liked it…"

In a split second he grabbed her arm and turned her round pulling her in finishing Maka's sentence with his lips pressing against hers. He pulled back and grinned.

"You slipped the dick didn't you." Maka stared at him blankly.

"WHAT!" Soul shuddered.

"I know you didn't I was just kidding, like you would be cool enough to slip the dick in public." Maka giggled teasing him.

"Why are you saying "slip the dick"?" He stuttered in confusion.

"Because she's flirting with you." Ashley smirked as she turned into the kitchen.

"Ash, I thought you were still at Kid's!" Soul quivered in fear that she had been listening in the whole time.

"Oh brother." She sighed.

"Yes?"

"No Soul, it's an expression!" Ashley explained. "Anyway who cares if you slipped the dick or not, it will happen sooner or later."

Maka burst out laughing.

"STOP SAYING SLIP THE DICK!" Soul fell to his knees and clasped his hands over his ears; his brain was starting to fuzz up.

"Take Maka out Soul, it's clear you have a crush on her."

Maka spun round from the sink, "WHAT!"

"ASHLEY WHAT THE HELL!" Soul yelled.

"And its obvious Maka wants you to slip the dick, otherwise she wouldn't be constantly be reminding it to you." She said coolly.

Maka blushed as she gritted her teeth and looked at them in horror, "W-what no I don't I was just teasing him!"

Ashley grinned evilly, "Well that proves it then, your flirting."

"Hey Ashley why do you still live here, you should be staying with Kid right? He is your boyfriend after all, it only makes sense." Soul said trying to push her out the door, but he accidently grabbed her boobs and stumbled back with embarrassment.

"Seriously Soul, not cool; besides you are my brother and Maka's my friend so yet again it only makes sense. However if you really want me out of here so you can slip the dick with Maka then fair enough, I wouldn't want to interfere with your secret sex plans would I now?"

Maka and Soul were both red and twitching, and then Soul lost it.

"STOP SAYING SLIP THE DICK!" He screamed with his head in his hands.

Ashley burst out laughing and told them to hurry up and get ready for school before shutting the door on her confused and scared friends.

"Well that took a while, did you do it?" A voice mumbled from around the corner of the building.

"Yep Liz, done and dusted." Ashley smirked as she joined her and Patty on their way to school.

"So where's Ki…AAAHHHHH!" Ashley screamed as she was scooped up by him and launched through the air on Beezlebub. Slowly they landed at the top of the stairs at the DWMA,

"I thought we should arrive in style," he said with a twist of charm in his voice and he bridal carried Ashley off the insane skate board.

Tsubaki walked up to them with her usual sweet smile, "Did you get home and ready in good time from Kid's Ashley?"

"Well of course, otherwise I wouldn't be here on time." Ashley replied.

"HAHA THE ALMIGHTY ASSASIN BLACKSTAR IS HERE TO…"

BlackStar collapsed in a heap on the floor as Ashley released her pinch from the back of his neck.

"Assassinate you all?" she questioned as she raised an eyebrow.

"H-how the hell did you do that?!" Kid shivered.

"Oh I learned it on the streets from this old lady to protect myself from rapists."

Tsubaki's jaw dropped and Kid started to twitch.

"You were raped?" Tsubaki stammered.

"Well, just touched up until I found the moment to pull that trick I just demonstrated on BlackStar, he'll wake up in about half an hour don't worry; he won't even know what hit him."

They all walked into crescent moon class and Tsubaki dropped BlackStar down in his seat, Ashley sat down next to Kid,

"You know in about a week it's the DWMA's anniversary?" He asked.

Ashley nodded, "I saw it up on the notice board, isn't there a ball or something to celebrate?"

"Yes, I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?"

"Kid, you're my boyfriend you don't even have to ask me." Ashley giggled but paused when she felt his hand hold hers under the desk,

"I know I just wanted to be polite." He whispered with a small blush.

Ashley went pink as well, ooooh he was so charming!

"Well in that case of course I will." She answered.

At that point her wonderful, loving father *sense the sarcasm* zoomed into the room on his wheelie chair and halted behind his desk, Ashley didn't realise everyone from class had already arrived. Soul sat down next to her with Maka on the other side, they both didn't say a word they were both bright vibrant red.

"You slipped the dick didn't you?" Ashley smirked.

"STOP SAYING SLIP THE DICK!" Soul screamed in a moment of silence before everyone in class burst into hysterical laughter and settled for education.

Soul slammed his head on the table with embarrassment and groaned.

"Ok class, today we are going to do some dissecting!" Stein's face lit up with an extremely happy smile.

Ashley's eyes widened and she let out a scream and hid under her desk shivering, it had pretty much reached the whole class that Stein was her father so they all could guess why she was so freaked out, Stein sighed and explained,

"Ashley don't worry you're not the demonstration, we have ferrets for you to slice." He picked up a box from under his desk and lay out a three ferrets per desk and wrote instructions on the blackboard to get into groups of four. Ashley cringed at the thought of cutting up something so cute and…ALIVE?!

"Er, Stein I hate to interrupt but these ferrets are alive…"

"Well of course they are, how else are we going to send them back outside?" Her father answered.

Kid put a hand on her shoulder, "You have to knock them out, and then put this pipe into their head which pumps in air making the ferret brain dead so it can't feel anything."

Ashley glared at Stein who was showing Tsubaki the cutting patterns and mumbled, "He could of thought to use that on me."

Patty wondered over to Ashley and Kid, "HEY GROUPIE!" She giggled, "Liz went with Tsubaki and BlackStar so since you guys have no third member Patty has come to the rescue!" She smiled showing all her shiny white teeth.

Ashley watched Patty insert the tube as Kid clamped the ferret down onto the board; she shivered and just stared at it, helpless and unable to escape. Images flashed through her head.

(Ashley's memories)

"Daddy, what's that?"

"It's a surgeon's table Ashley."

"What does it do?" The young girl asked with a sweet smile.

Stein turned around with a pleasant but mysterious smile as he picked up the little girl and sat her down on the table; his smile turned from loving to insane as he said those few words that changed everything,

"Why don't I show you?"

She felt him force her arms down onto the table and clamped her down in the iron rings, she screamed as her legs kicked out in every direction trying to escape but he grabbed each one and trapped them in the metal cuffs. A series of blood curdling screams filled the air and echoed from her voice as the blade slit through her skin and peeled aside just milometers away from her insides. His eyes widened as he gritted his teeth and started to push everything around causing more and more screams. Was this why her mother left him? Ashley's vision started to blur and her dad laughed maliciously while slicing, pouring, removing and destroying her entrails. She struggled and squealed, fighting to stay alive but slowly her eyes began to close and Ashley finally began to give up; but she would wake up the next day and believe it was all a bad dream until a few hours later when the nightmare would repeat in reality.

She woke up from her flashbacks as Kid shook her to get her attention. It was over, the class that is. Patty had sewed back up the ferret and it was no longer brain dead, in fact it was scurrying across the desks with all its friends. Ashley looked at the groves and dips which had been engraved in the past hour, she breathed in and bit her tongue to stop the tears from flowing as Kid held her in his arms to calm her down. She peered over his shoulder in search for her father but she didn't need to because he was right behind her. Ashley shivered as she felt a hand on her shoulder pulling her away from Kid,

"Speak to me after class Ashley Stein."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10. Shock, Shinigami and Solo Mission?**

Ashley wondered out of the DWMA and down the many stairs with a straight bored face. She hadn't thought about her past since the sleepover at Kid's and this week had just been a dull one, so it seemed all she had on her mind was depressing images. She was alone, that was rare since the gang always seemed to be with her. She began to think about the ball which would be occurring in a week, she wondered how old the school actually was, and how old was lord death? The sky seemed to fill with dark clouds and rumble softly with thunder, it soothed her since when she was younger she liked to play outside in the rain with her older brother before he died. She would run around in her yellow boots and her purple raincoat as jump into knee-deep puddles, drenching her brother as he would stroll close behind her. Ashley smiled remembering how alarmed his face would be as the cold water reached his skin, he would then chase her and scoop her up before perching her on his shoulders and running through the streets as her arms were spread out pretending to be an aeroplane, but then it happened; bang, one shot of a bullet straight through his head left him lying on the pavement with the flaming red muddying the pure clear water as it flowed gently into the drain.

"Ashley."

She looked up into those friendly and calming green eyes.

"Maka." She said with a slight smile.

"Where did you go? We were looking for you, I just came out of Lord Death's room and he wanted to see you. I recommend you take your battle axe." She gestured her to go to the death room as Ashley walked back inside still clogged up in her mind's memory piping. Those guillotines, they haunted her thoughts as she trailed down the aisle.

"Why hello Ashley! How ya doing? I think this is the first time we've met in person! You seem a bit down, got something on your mind?" Lord Death spoke as he tilted his head.

"Oh um, yeah just lost in thought. Anyway, what can I do for you Lord Death?" Ashley smiled and bowed down.

"Oh goodness Ashley no need for that, I'm just here to send you on your first solo mission! However, I am slightly confuzzled about what to do with the souls you will collect."

Ashley sighed, "Oh of course, the weapon has to eat the soul." She said as she summoned her battle axe, Kid showed her how in the same way he summons Beezlebub.

"Yes, since your battle axe isn't actually a person, it's technically you since your soul wavelength charges it."

"So Ashley has to eat the Soul herself?" Spirit asked as he walked into the death room, "Nice to see you again Ashley Stein."

Ashley looked down, "Oh, you found out huh?"

"Yes, indeed I must say I was rather surprised Stein had a daughter. It must have been very difficult for you as a child since he was going through his phase of extreme insanity; I can see you still have the scars. Spirit can emphasise with you then, when he was Stein's weapon Stein used to do experiments on him as well." Lord Death explained.

Ashley turned to Spirit in shock, seriously! He did experiments on his own weapon? That's just dark, Ashley thought.

"That's good to know I have at least one person understand what I went through, besides back on topic; I have to eat the souls?" She asked with a slight shake to her voice.

"Yes, however it's not like when you eat the nighty nine and one witch's soul you can't become my personal weapon since you are in fact a meister. So instead you will be bumped up a level to a second star meister, and become my assistant in battle." Lord Death answered.

"You're what now?" Spirit sighed, "Is that even a thing Lord Death?"

"It basically means Ashley will be fighting alongside me making it a two against one, if it is against one person, like when we fought Asura. However because Ashley's soul wavelength is so advanced that it can resonate and join with any weapon as well as give just a normal manmade weapon the same power as if she had a partner she will only be called when we are on the brink of true chaos, like if I was to be wounded and can't continue for example."

Ashley looked up to Lord Death, "Is my soul really that dangerous?" She said worried.

"It's not dangerous unless it's set off to its full extent, which is unlikely to ever happen. You could destroy an entire city and more if you really needed to Ashley." Lord Death commented.

"Lord Death, shouldn't we explain her mission?" Spirit asked.

"Oh yeah sure thing, we are sending you to London to fight a Kishin called Rubia Rose-Thorne. She has been hunting human souls for over a year now and has killed about 85 people apparently. It has been found out that every time she kills and devours a human soul a new thorn pierces through her skin."

Lord Death handed Ashley a picture of the kishen, she looked quite pretty actually, it seemed ashame that such a good looking young lady had such an awful nature.

"Well, hurry up! Chop-chop! Kid will take you to London and he will wait in the hotel until you have completed your mission and return you back to the death room for an update safe and sound. See ya later Ash!" He said in that weird but somehow comforting bubbly voice as she exited the death room with her axe slung over her shoulder.

"No worried Lord Death I'll be home in time for the ball."

"Actually Ashley, I wanted to ask you since you are new here and all whether you have a date for the ball yet? You've been here for three weeks now, and a good looking girl like yourself surely has someone in mind? Its compulsory for you to attend with a dance partner you know." He waved his huge box like hands as he spoke.

"Oh I have a date alright, but unless he's already told you you'll have to find out at the ball."

And with that she exited the death room only to find Death the Kid waiting for her outside as she shut the door behind her.

"Ready?" He grinned.

"We are leaving now? What about all my stuff?"

Kid handed her a backpack, "Soul and Maka packed it for you with a three day supply. We should be back by then anyway."

Kid summoned his weird skateboard; hover board thingy as Ashley's battle axe disappeared and helped her up before the sped down the corridors while Ashley screamed with a huge smile on her face, it was like a rollercoaster without a seatbelt. In no time they had already reached the coast and were flying across the surface of the water. Ashley slowly knelt down and dipped her hand in the water as the rocketed along and splashed Kid as a joke which she regretted soon as he skidded round making a huge wave which he dodged with a jump as he flipped the skateboard that Ashley clung on to for her life, soaking her. She burst into laughter as Kid landed back on Beezlebub and helped her up to her feet. As they reached land it started to get dark so Kid boasted the speed and soon they reached the centre of London, the capital of England. It was incredible! Not as amazing as New York but it was damn right cool. Kid loved the architecture and Ashley was fascinated with the attractions, they decided to go on the London Eye since it wasn't like they would be able to do any investigating on the first night there. The queues were massive so Kid flew them up on top of one of the pods and watch the sun go down as they held hands and joked around.

"Thanks for today Kid, it was wonderful!" Ashley smiled full of joy.

"Well, I thought I should treat you. Of course I didn't want you to be alone on your first mission since your weapon can't transform. It would be awfully lonely." He answered.

Ashley smiled as they walked into their hotel room; it was quite small made up of one bedroom with two single beds and an en suite but the amazing thing about the room was that there was a window wall showing off a panorama view of the city. You could see everything, literally everything from the Thames to the London eye, all the buildings and even Big Ben. It was stunning. She ran to the window and pressed her face up against it and looked out to the scene. Kid glanced over to her after putting their bags on a bed each,

"You look like your snogging the window Ash."

Ashley quickly stumbled back from the window,

"Gaaaahhh! Trust the boyfriend to think that! I'm just a little excited." She mumbled.

He strolled over to the window and wrapped and arm around her waist, Ashley looked up at his sincere face gazing out the window.

"Are you sure you're ready for this? You have no partner so it might be tough, the mission I mean." He seemed very serious.

Ashley giggled, "Get rid of that serious face, it's me I'll be fine! I think you know you don't have to worry."

"I don't want you hurt. Promise me you'll come back tomorrow unharmed."

"Kid, I'm not even planning to fight tomorrow. I'm researching tomorrow to find Rubia's location and then I'm gunna kick that bitch's ass!"

He sighed and pulled her closer, "Go get changed, you need an early night to get enough energy. Tomorrow isn't sight-seeing you know."

"I don't know if you realised this, but I'm not a child Kid."

"Says the one who was snogging the window."

"WHY WOULD I BE SNOGGING A WINDOW WHEN YOU'RE HERE? I'D SNOG YOU BEFORE EVEN GETTING TO THE WINDOW!"

"Wait…what?"

Ashley turned a deep red and stammered, "I um…I mean well why would I kiss a window when I have you."

Kid smirked, "Don't always act innocent Ashley, just tell me when you're ready and I'll be there ok?"

Ashley was confused but still in a daze from what she said and the way he looked at her when she said it, "Y-you mean the mission or are we still on the kissing topic?"

"Well, I meant the kissing topic but we can talk about the mission if you want?"

"Actually I might bath."

Ashley quickly shut herself in the bathroom and ran the warm water, she poured in the bath foam that was supplied on the side of the tub and sunk into the water losing herself in the relaxing scent. She was so excited to meet her first kishen and have her first real fight outside of school without supervision. She sighed and realised how time flew as her eyes widened to hear Kid's voice.

"Ashley, its nine o'clock don't you think you should get out now? It's getting late."

"Fine, can you do me a favour and grab me my pj's and some underwear from my bag?"

"On it!"

Ashley got out the bath and dried off and waited for Kid to pass her the clothes, but no one came.

"Kid…Kid?"

She had one option, she'd have to go out and see what was happening. She wrapped the towel around her like a dress, unfortunately the hotel only supplied the room with hand towel, talk about crap service she thought, so it was sort of like a mini dress. She slowly opened the door, scared to venture out. Thank god the curtain was drawn so no one from the outside saw her through that huge window. She looked around but Kid was nowhere to be seen.

"Kid…where are you hiding this isn't funny!" She shivered, starting to get cold.

Ashley heard a faint voice from between the beds; she walked over to see Kid lying on the floor with an extreme nose bleed.

"Kid I wasn't even in the room and you had a nose bleed? What on earth were you doing?"

She helped Kid up off the floor with one arm, using the other to keep the towel up of course, and sat him on his bed. He pointed over to Ashley's bag where next to it lay out a pair of terribly sexy underwear.

"WHAT THE HELL!" she screamed, "Who did you say packed my bag again?"

"M-Maka and Soul." Kid stammered, still overwhelmed by the thought of Ashley in that wear.

Ashley rummaged through her bag and found two other pairs that were also incredibly revealing as well as a note saying, "Dear Ashley, I guess this is pay back, who's going to slip the dick now eh? Love, Maka and Soul."

Ashley turned a florescent pink, "Oh god…they went through my draws…"

"How many pairs like that do you own?!" Kid asked whipping away the blood.

"I um…" Ashley went even brighter pink, "eight…I think."

"Well, I'm satisfied with my thoughts and at least now you can change."

"Yeah, into sexy underwear! What if they tell everyone! Oh jeese this is embarrassing!" Ashley squealed.

She turned round to notice Kid was twitching, "N-never mind the underwear…"

"GGGAAHHH! KID WHAT DID YOU DO!"

"I DON'T KNOW! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO LET GO OF THE TOWEL!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11. Off to Kill a Kishen!**

Ashley walked through the streets of London looking at the picture of her kishen, she sighed and gazed around to see any sign of her target; maybe she shouldn't just look, maybe she should use her other senses to. Ashley suddenly smelt something absolutely delightful and couldn't resist. She raced through the streets towards the smell and reached Covent Garden, it was so colourful and full of happy people, not to mention the food, but no, now she was tracking that smell because to her it smelt of flowers, more specifically a rose. Ashley remembered the research she secretly stayed up to do after Kid had fallen asleep. Rubia Rose-Thorne had a fetish for flowers, and she actually has the power to somehow use plant power which Ashley didn't understand at all but that wasn't on her mind. Due to the surname 'Rose-Thorne' she expected she was more commonly associated with roses, and that was exactly what this scent was. The fragrance led her into a dark alley behind one of the shops that lined those pretty stalls, and there lay her first clue; a thrashed body. Ashley sighed and put her hands in her shorts pockets as she strolled up to the grim sight. The girl lay in a pool of fresh blood so it must have been recent, then Ashley noticed something; rose petals were covering her eyes and thrones seemed to gradually burst through the surface of the skin, even after she was clearly dead this body was being destroyed continuously. This weird almost kishen lady must be a menace, Ashley thought as she inspected a rouge lipstick kiss mark on the young girl's cheek.

"I will avenge your death, I promise." Ashley whispered.

"H-hey! Young Lady! G-get off my turf! You must obey the laws of the streets and get out of here you little bitch!"

Ashley turned to see an old man dressed in rags and holding a broken walking stick sitting down leaning against the brick wall with a fag in his mouth. She stood up and flashed a glare down on him,

"The laws of the streets, oh god I remember those awful days," she said as she tilted her head up and held her hand over the left side of her face.

"This might surprise you Mr, but I'm no newbie to street life. I lived homeless like you alone for eight years since I was ten, so don't remind me of those pathetic street laws."

She grinned down with a face full of evil on the shivering man as she summoned her battle axe, tilting it over her shoulder. After letting out a cruel laugh she swung it round and stopped the blade inches away from his neck and gritted her teeth staring straight into him with her cold blue eyes.

"In fact, I'm still a member of the Skull Crush Clan; so you have no right to remind me of the street law when I have the power to destroy you here and now! And to add to your fear, I am a pupil of the DWMA, so I advise you to never interrupt my kishen hunts again." She cackled harshly.

Meanwhile in the death room Lord Death watched her situation through his mirror with Soul, Maka, Tsubaki, BlackStar and the Twin Pistols Liz and Patty close behind him.

"Well, that's a surprise!" Lord Death commented.

"Lord Death, if you don't mind me asking, what's the Skull Crush Clan?" Maka questioned.

"We can answer that," Liz replied, "The Skull Crush Clan is a malicious group of about fifty blood thirsty criminals that roam the streets all over the world, they kill anyone in their way. Patty and I almost joined them but the gang is too full of perverts so we became uninterested, they may be cruel but they do protect each member with their own lives and are extremely loyal to their leader. Now I think about it I actually think I remember one of the members who were enticing us to join actually mentioned a girl called Ashley in there somewhere but I may be imagining things."

"She looks insane, literally." Soul said with a worried tone.

"She'll be fine; I reckon she's putting it on." Lord Death answered.

Back in London the old man had been forgiven by Ashley and gave her some information since it turned out he witnessed the murder of this girl before quickly scurrying away in fear of the Skull Crush Clan. Ashley ran into the darkness with her battle axe at the ready but eventually reached a dead end. She bent over and put her hands on her knees,

"Jeese I'm out of shape!" She sighed.

She decided to make this search a little easier; vision doesn't always mean what's straight in front of you. She gazed around her and started to pick up the souls of people in her surroundings, suddenly she lifted her head to see an extremely strong soul wandering towards her, the soul of her kishen.

"You're following my desirable scent young one? It's a lovely perfume isn't it, I hate to disappoint but it's my natural scent so it's not for sale. If you want I could plant a kiss on that pretty pale cheek to give you a closer sniff?"

"Did you have a particular reason to take that girl's soul Rubia Rose-Thorne?"

"As a matter of fact I did…I was hungry, and I still am. Your soul is rather strong by the looks of it, you may be a talented young lady but you could never defeat my hunger for more, I have a fetish for souls you know."

Ashley shot a death glare at her target, she stood there in a pair of tight red leather shorts, a white blood splattered boob tube and a loose leather jacket. She had rose steams covered in thorns coiled around her arms and a single velvet looking crimson red rose covering her left eye. Her hair was long and curled in black clusters and her skin was covered in red thorns.

"I'm not here to chat, I'm here to receive your ugly soul." Ashley muttered.

She swung her battle axe down into her target's arm slicing it off, but it was quickly replaced by entwining rose stems covering spewing from Rubia's wound.

"I wouldn't aim for the limbs if I were you!" The kishen smirked, "You're making things more difficult for yourself, not to mention increasing my anger." She said in a menacing tone as the braches slashed and coiled around Ashley's ankle and pulled her into the air only to send her back down to the cobble stone floor with a crash.

Ashley quickly got back up, a gradual penetrating pain started to surge through her veins from where the thorns pierced her skin, the power of plants…wait…plants can be poisons! She tried to ignore the pain and ran up to Rubia and slashed the axe straight down the middle from her head to her feet, the skin slipped off and a revolting body of sharp thorns and green tentacle like stems entwined to make a giant monster of plants.

"You understand now? I'm no normal human!" The kishen bellowed down slaughtering Ashley's body with the sound.

She scampered back to her feet and charged towards the beast and leaped into the air, swinging her axe making clean quick cuts and slices in the thriving plant; but the damage would constantly heal after a few seconds. The eyes of red roses stared down on the meister and started to bleed from between the petals, the blood of her victims.

"My roots suck in the blood of most of my meals leaving only the skin and bones; that girl was just a red herring but her soul did fill me to about here." Rubia teased as she held her hand to her hip."

Ashley gritted her teeth and slashed her blade through the kishen's neck and watched the head roll off. Her victory smile faded as she realised a new head growing back from the wound. Rubia smashed her huge spiked fists down towards the ground trying to crush Ashley who was manically rolling and flipping to avoid her wrath. Rubia started to cackle hysterically with a smile filled with insanity. Finally the kishen swiped an open hand and grabbed Ashley's tiny body and squeezed her so she was being impaled by the sharp thorns. She let out a scream containing anger and pain as she sliced her axe through the giant's fingers and fell free. She clutched the several wounds but the blood flowed through and dripped across the floor.

"Oh what am I thinking? Your precious blood is leaking! Oh well, I guess your strong soul will be the best bit!" Rubia smirked; her mind was clearly taken over by evil.

She had to stop thinking of this thing as a human, what harms plants?! Ok let's see, fire, too much water, draught…these things are all unavailable! She thought in a panic. Ashley looked around her as the rain started to fall, shit, this will increase her power! Suddenly she realised where she was, yes, a market place…Covent...GARDEN! They will surely sell plant stuff here, manmade plant stuff…PESTICIDE! Ashley sliced through Rubia's stomach so her legs dissolved to dust to buy her time and darted past the freak show and into the light and raced through the people, finally she noticed a man pushing a wheelbarrow of pesticides and weed killer, THANK YOU LORD! Ashley shoved the man out the way and rushed away with the wheelbarrow back to the kishen.

"It's about time! I wouldn't usually let my meal runaway from a fight but it takes forever to transform back into my beautiful self." Rubia said sweetly.

"Well you made the wrong choice then didn't you weed!" Ashley shouted as she smashed open the bottles of pesticides into the wheelbarrow and dipped her axe into the liquids.

"Is that a potion?" Rubia asked oblivious of what was going on.

"Prepare for your soul to be devoured you brutal bimbo!"

Ashley sliced her battle axe through the stomach of the kishen cutting it in half; quickly the stems disintegrated cloaking the streets in a green dust. Ashley sighed and reached out for the soul.

"I can't believe I'm about to do this…" She crammed the soul into her mouth and swallowed it whole. It wasn't so bad after all.

Just then Ashley jerked violently and fell to the floor and started to fit, she could feel the venom from the thorns travelling through her body burning her insides slowly. She felt the warmth of her blood splattering up her throat and out mouth to come back down onto her face. It was painful but she had felt worse. Gradually her vision started to fade and things seemed to be merging into each other, the last thing she saw before her eyes flickered and closed was a dark figure towering over her helpless body.

"Is this…the end?" She managed to whisper.

In the death room everyone was shocked at the battle and worried sick about Ashley,

"Lord Death why on earth would you send Ashley to deal with a kishen like that on her first try!" Tsubaki screamed with her hands over her eyes in fear or watching anymore.

"ASHLEY COULD BE DEAD!" Soul yelled.

"Have a little faith in her, I'm sure she's alright." BlackStar sighed and folded his arms, "She may be cool but she's not as big a star as I am anyway!"

Soul turned to him with a face like thunder, "COOL IS MY THING! BESIDES HOW CAN YOU BE SO LIGHT HEARTED ABOUT THIS!"

Maka grabbed Soul's hand before he could throw a punch at BlackStar, "Soul calm down! This is Soul Eater! There's bound to be a lot of blood! I'm sure Ashley is fine, Kid is taking her home right now. We can see her soon and hopefully she will be ok by the morning."

"I hope your right." Liz quivered.

"Sis, do fish get thirsty?" Patty giggled, oblivious to the situation.

"Patty I wouldn't know, I'm not a fish."

"Oh yeah! You're so smart big sis!"

"Why do you always over estimate me?" Liz groaned.

The sound of slow footsteps and a click, click, clack echoed into the death room. Everyone turned to see the unmistakable figure.

"Oh hello Stein, how ya doing?" Lord Death asked.

"Why didn't you call me to witness Ashley's first fight, I am her father," before anyone had time to answer he continued, "By the way, she just returned to the nursing office with Kid. Shall I operate?"

Lord Death thought for a few minutes, "I think it would be best if you left it to the nurses this time Stein, she probably wouldn't feel comfortable the idea due to the past and all."

Stein glared at Lord Death and gritted his teeth so hard that the cigarette snapped as he turned to walk away while suspiciously turning the bolt struck through his head.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12. Must dress to impress!**

After two short days that felt like a few minutes for Ashley, and forever to her friends, her eyes finally burst open and looked around frantically to take in her surroundings. Finally it became clear, she recognised she was in the nurses office in one of those dreadfully uncomfortable hospital beds, she never thought she'd end up here. She felt a hand hold hers making her quiver, but relaxed when she looked up and gazed into those dreamy golden eyes.

Kid grinned, "It's about time Ashley."

"Yeah you've been asleep for a grand total of two days!" BlackStar shouted as he leapt on to her bed and started to shake her by the shoulders.

"MAKAAAAA CHOP!"

BlackStar slipped off the side of the bed into Tsubaki's arms, knocked out my Maka's move.

"I have strange friends," Ashley smiled still half asleep.

"You don't say," Liz moaned as she tilted her hat over her eyes, "Good to have you back Ash."

"You're fighting skills were really impressive!" Tsubaki complimented.

"Thanks, guys…I do have one thing to say though."

Everyone shuffled their seat close to Ashley to hear what she was going to say. Just then an evil grin spread across her face with narrowed eyes locking on Soul and Maka as she grabbed a medicine bottle off her bedside table and leaped out of bed smashing it down on their heads.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR PACKING ME THAT SEXY UNDERWEAR!" She screamed as the horrible brown liquid splashed the two clueless partners.

"Oh god Ashley that was not cool," Soul said whipping the medicine off his jacket.

"I bet you slipped the dick while I was gone didn't you Soul," Ashley nudged his elbow with a slightly perverted look as she joked around.

"PLEASE STOP SAYING SLIP THE DICK!" Soul cowered on the floor curled up into a ball.

After about an hour of check-ups Ashley was good to go home with Maka and Soul for the evening, they walked through the busy market streets and up to their front door.

"Oh, Ashley I forgot to tell you, all the girls are going out tomorrow on a huge shopping spree to find dresses for the ball this weekend, it's an inset tomorrow since Lord Death had an important meeting or something so we have the day off! If your feeling up to it, we'd love you to come," Maka asked sweetly.

Soul groaned, "You girls and shopping, so not cool."

"Aren't you going to the tailors or something Soul? Guys need to look smart so you can impress the ladies, it's not like you can go to a ball in ripped jeans and a leather jacket." Ashley mumbled.

Soul rolled his crimson eyes and strolled to his room with his hands in his pockets. Ashley accepted her invitation to join the gang shopping before heading to the kitchen to cook dinner since it was her turn and all. She decided to make spaghetti bolognaise so she gathered all the vegetables she could find as well as meat and several sauces and started to cook.

"mmmmmm what ya cooking Ashley sweetie?" Blaire purred as she wandered into the kitchen as a black cat.

"Spag Bol, you wanna taste some?"

Blaire quickly transformed into her naked human form and scoffed up the plate of food waiting for her on the table. She finished in a few minutes and licked her lips before turning back to her adorable and preferred form in Ashley's mind to clean her face.

"That was yummy thank you Ashley babe, I'll call you next time I'm hungry because the two who cook and clean for me in this house suck when it comes to food…"

"I heard that!" Soul interrupted as he entered the kitchen.

"Oooooooo little scythe boy! Why don't you come play with me! You can choose the game it will be so fun!" Blaire said as she yet again turned into a naked lady and started shoving her body against Soul who surprisingly pushed her aside and eventually reached Ashley.

"I was wondering if you'd help me with something…since you're a girl and my sister I thought you'd be the easiest in terms of being approachable."

Ashley tilted her head and listened as Soul explained,

"I want to impress Maka at the ball, this sounds so uncool but I guess I admit I want to ask her out…don't tell the other though ok!"

"It's not uncool Soul, I think you guys are a perfect match. Just turn up looking smart, a suit would be perfect, I'm sure Kid could help you find one. Then maybe give her some flowers, ask her to dance etc." Ashley pushed Soul into a chair and slammed his plate of food down in front of him.

"Just be yourself!"

At that point Maka walked in, "I smelt food, looks good Ash," she giggled as she closed her book.

Maka sat down between Soul and Ashley and started to eat after turning on the TV. It turned onto the weather channel,

"Bright skies and sunshine all across Death City! However it looks like heavy storm clouds will be spreading across after this weekend to…" Soul changed the channel to randomly selected, the news flashed up on screen.

"Our most recent report suggests that Witches may be joining together once more to finish the biddings of one of their most senior mentors, Medusa, who was destroyed by two partnered students with help from the best meister who graduated from the DWMA and his weapon. Will the school for weapons and meisters ever defeat evil?"

Soul turned off the television as he finished his last mouthful, "So they doubt us now do they?" He scowled.

Ashley stood up and collected the plates, "Wasn't it you two who defeated Medusa?"

Maka sighed, "Yes but to be honest Ashley it was mainly Stein, if he never gave us the hint we probably would have been too late."

Soul gritted his sharp teeth, "This is why I hate the news, you guys want to watch a movie in my room after cleaning up? We can shut Blaire outside so there are no interruptions."

Ashley woke up the next morning to see Soul cradling Maka who must have fallen asleep terrified since they chose a horror movie. He gazed up at her half asleep and managed to give her a tired grin before falling back asleep himself. Ashley looked around his untidy room and picked out a classical guitar amongst the several electric. She snuck out into the living room and sat on the window ledge, gazing outside she started to play; the instrument was already in perfect tune so it sounded gentle and beautiful. The sunrise tinted the walls a pink and orange making her silky silver hair almost sparkle in the light. She started to hum to herself with a soft slight whisper to her voice. She sharply turned her head in shock to hear quiet footsteps nearing; quickly she tried to place the guitar down so she didn't seem suspicious but ended up dropping it creating a loud clang that echoed through the apartment. Ashley's eyes darted to the door way where Soul was stood leaning against the wall.

"You were good until you dropped the guitar, so uncool sis."

"How long were you there for?"

"Long enough to realise you have talent."

Ashley jumped down from the window ledge and walked into the light, her silhouetted shape picked up the guitar and handed it back to its owner. Soul smirked,

"No reason to act all shy, I know you're not like that Ash. Keep the guitar; just try not to drop it okay?"

Ashley spread her lips to a smile and thanked him before running off to get dressed. She quickly put on black leggings with a white strapless crop top and a pale blue demin jacket before grabbing her handbag along with Maka's hand and running out to the market place. Liz was stood waiting with Tsubaki in deep convocation as Patty sat on the curb with her hat down over her eyes as if asleep. Tsubaki looked over Liz's shoulder and waved at Maka and Ashley who were sprinting towards them as Liz turned round to welcome them. Patty leaped up and coiled her arms around the two girls and screamed with joy to see them before heading off to the shops.

There were so many shops, the girls strolled into each and tried on as many dresses they could.

"Everyone ready?" Liz called out from behind her curtain.

After three everyone drew back their curtains to reveal themselves in the stunning dresses. Tsubaki wore a dark purple dress with a long straight skirt that was built up of several slightly see through layers of fabric adding elegance. The top piece had simple but very cute diamonds lined up to make swirls. Liz wore a very dark green dress with a black belt of fabric which also reached over her shoulder to make the shoulder strap. It was extremely tight around her body buy flowed gracefully around her legs as she walked, there was also a slit in the skirt revealing her left leg whenever she took a step which looked sexy but sophisticated. Patty's dress was totally different to her sister's, with a pale pink short frilly skirt that stopped quite high above the knees like a mini skirt. The top was white and pleated with no straps; a huge bow the same colour as the skirt sat just above where the bottom part of the dress was and was covered in pearls; it may have been slutty but it did have a definite beauty to it. Maka finally came out from behind her curtain shyly in a gorgeous dress that was a crimson red floor length and sleeveless. It was made of satin which shimmered every time she took a step, the skirt had tiered ruffles all the way down and it had that classic ball gown shape. All the girls shouted into Ashley's changing room,

"For crying out loud Ash, get your ass out of there!" Liz ranted.

"Come on Ashley I'm sure you look lovely," Tsubaki whispered.

Maka just sighed and watched as Patty stormed in and dragged her out into the light. The dress was the same stunning peacock blue her eyes were, the skirt was short at the front but the fabric gradually got longer in its ripple folded pattern till it reached to floor. The top piece was slim fitting and strapless with precisely patterned diamonds in lines that crossed over each other horizontally adding more elegance without turning to bling. The group couldn't stop screaming at each other's beauty. Before Ashley knew it Liz had grabbed her hand and pulled her over to a section full of masks.

"Now we have to find the masks that match our dresses!" Patty squealed.

Ashley looked over to Maka, "No one told me it was a masquerade ball, what are we going to do with our hair?"

"Yeah, well this year it's going to be slightly different. We will probably dye our hair different colours."

Ashley's uncomfortable expression was picked up by Tsubaki, "Don't worry Ashley; Liz is the best makeup artist in Death City! I'm sure she can do something about your scars, right Liz?"

"Well if that's all that's bothering you, of course I can!" Liz beamed while Patty giggled with her large excited eyes sparkling.

Eventually they all found their matching masks, Liz's was green and covered in black swirls and had several black feathers held on my a black jewel on the top left corner above the eye. Maka's was the same crimson red with several sequins and beads outlining the shape as well as a few strings of red beads dangling from each side held in place by fabric roses. Patty's mask was adorable like her dress; it was the same pink as her skirt with little pearls surrounding the eyes and mask outline. Tsubaki's purple mask was quite similar to Patty's but covered in diamonds instead of pearls. Ashley's had the same striking peacock blue and had the diamonds dotted around the eyes. Before paying they all bought several pieces of jewellery to go with their outfits and eventually reached the counter. Ashley's jaw dropped when she heard the price,

"700$! You're kidding me! How can I pay for this?!"

They all giggled at Ashley's exasperated expression as Tsubaki handed the cashier a credit card with the Lord Death skull on the front. As soon as their costumes were bagged up they walked out onto the streets still laughing at a shocked Ashley who had no clue what was going on,

"What was that card you used?" She asked.

"Lord Death gave it to me to look after; each team gets one to spend for the whole year! I'll give it to BlackStar for when they buy their suits." Tsubaki replied with her usual sweet smile.

"I think I better take that, knowing BlackStar he'd probably lose it; I'll give it to Kid when we return to the mansion." Liz smirked as Tsubaki handed it over, "Patty and I will take the costumes home to, and we can all meet at Kid's place to get ready. We have our own dressing room there so we can use that to get ready!"

"Sounds like a plan!" Maka said before they all headed home in separate ways. Ashley and Maka linked arms and giggled, gossiping about the previous events.

"Do they guys wear masks Maka? I'm just scared I won't find Kid…"

"Nope, only the girls. The boys have to find their lady in disguise; I guess it's quite like a test for how well they know their date."

Ashley shuddered, "That's worrying, I've only known you guys for three weeks and I've only dated Kid for a week and a half now…that may not turn out well."

"I wouldn't worry about it, from the way he looks at you I think he's got you covered." Maka smirked.

By the time they got home it was already six o'clock, as they walked through the door they smelt something from the kitchen; Soul had already made dinner and was serving it.

"How was your ladies day?"

"Brilliant! We got everything we need for the ball and now we can just relax for the weekend!" Maka sighed as she sat down and stretched in her chair before digging in to Soul's lasagne.

"Well, I wouldn't say relax. Kid, BlackStar and I have planned to head over to Death City park to have a few basketball matches, I know you have to take it easy Ashley but the girls are invited to; Ash could sit on the side lines if you want." He suggested.

"Take it easy? Soul I'm fine, besides basketball is totally my style! I'm not going to let wounds cramp my style, I'm there!" Ashley fist pumped the air but failed when she flung back to fast and her chair tipped backwards landing her smack down on the floor.

"You take after your dad too much." Maka teased.

"Don't call him my dad, Professor Stein would be preferred."

"Are you ever going to forgive him?"

"Are you ever going to forgive Spirit?"

Maka twitched agitated, "I get your point."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13. Incapable of Love?**

Ashley leaped out of bed sending Blaire flying through the air since she was snoozing on top of her and sprinted through to the kitchen and stuffed her face with cereal. Then next on the list she raced into Soul's bedroom and picked up his shiny red electric guitar, plugged it into his amplifier and started strumming and twanging the strings sending an ear shredding sound throughout the house. Soul launched up and whipped off the covers looking around for where the sound was coming from only to see the door slam shut and his guitar lying out across the floor; he breathed heavy and fast, that was so not cool he thought. Ashley ran down the corridor and skidded as she turned the corner so low she reached her left hand down onto the floor and lifter her right into the air as she pushed herself forward from the floor and smashed through Maka's bedroom door before snatching her hard back book off the dressing table and slamming it down into her head. Maka shrieked and sat up in bed with wide eyes; Ashley hauled the duvet covers off and dragged her across the floor into the kitchen where her cereal was waiting for Maka to eat. Soul had just settled back down when Ashley stormed back into his room and picked up a pair of symbols and started crashing them together frantically and stomping around the room playing as many of the instruments in the worst way possible on full volume.

"SOUL EATER EVANS, GET YOUR SORRY ASS OUT OF BED RIGHT NOW!" She screamed into his ears.

Soul jumped out of bed in his boxers about to push Ashley out his room but she grasped onto his leg and pulled him across the floor into the kitchen and practically threw him into his chair which shattered under the force of his landing. Ashley glared down on him with a face like thunder, Soul shivered in fear and Maka hid under the table still in her pyjamas. She looked over at Soul who was inches away from her only in his underwear and without thinking being controlled by fear she leaped into his arms as they hid under the table shaking violently. Ashley shoved the table aside,

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO LOVE BIRDS DOING?! HURRY UP AND EAT! WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE!" She pointed towards the clock on the wall.

"Ashley what are you talking about its half eight in the morning…" Maka cried out to her in a blind panic.

Ashley smirked, "I know and you should see yourselves right now!" She burst out laughing.

Maka's eyes widened and she turned to Soul whose face was centimetres away from hers; she could feel his breath on her neck. She quickly squealed and shimmied herself off his lap and out his embrace, she had a look of embarrassment but satisfaction at the same time. She crawled out from under the table and threw a punch at Ashley who leaned backwards so horizontal making a clean dodge of the move and sharply returned upwards to watch Maka head into her room and close the door.

"Kid was right, you can be brutal." Soul glared at her, "Totally uncool Ash."

"But you liked holding her right? Seemed like she enjoyed being in your arms to Soul, brutality is sometimes the way to victory." She grinned with a glint of evil in her eyes.

Soul smiled, "You look exactly like your father, you to have that sadistically creepy smile after scaring people. Well, Stein does it all the time anyway, scaring children or not…"

He was interrupted as Ashley smashed her fist into his stomach sending him flying across the room until he slammed against the wall.

"Never call Professor Stein my father."

Ashley eventually got tired of waiting for Soul and Maka to get ready so she headed to Death City Park alone around half nine in the morning. She put her hands in her shorts pockets and lifted the hood of her blood red jumper so it hung over her head covering her eyes; her long silver hair shimmered in the sunlight. The park was totally empty due to what time it was. She sat down on a root sticking out of the ground in the shade of a giant oak tree and bent over looking at the green grass.

"God, I could really use a fag right now, wish I never quit." She muttered under her breath.

Ashley began to feel cold as a tall shadow fell over her. She grinned and lifted her head; it was clear who the figure was so she didn't move her hood to reveal her eyes, why would she want to see that jerk. Stein glared down on the smile, it was exactly like the grin she gave Soul back at the apartment. He reached into the pocket of his lab coat and pulled out a cigarette. Ashley could smell the smoke as he breathed, it was to die for. She quivered and jerked her head up flicking the hood back off her head, Stein looked down on his daughter; her eyes were filled with longing. He tilted his head as his eyes widened with confusion, then the realised what she was really looking at. So, she smokes, I guess she wasn't looking at me like that just because of my presence he thought as he drew out a second cigarette and handed it to Ashley after lighting it.

"Giving your daughter cigarettes? Are you being kind or simply trying to score some points?" Ashley stated sarcastically.

Stein sighed letting the soft clouds of smoke drift out his mouth, "You seemed desperate for one; I assume you smoked on the streets right? It would be interesting to see how that's affected you…"

"Don't even think about it!" Ashley glared up at him with her cold blue eyes.

Stein smirked and collapsed on the grass next to her crossing his legs and sat up, "Mind if I join you?"

"There's not much point asking since you're already here." Ashley grumbled between gritted teeth holding the fag.

After a few awkward minutes of silence Stein finally asked, "So why are you here?"

"I'm sorry I didn't realise I wasn't allowed into this public area." She sighed and then gave the real answer, "I'm meeting the gang for a basketball match or two in about half an hour. I wanted to look around so I came out a bit early."

"I see, and I presume you're attending the mascaraed ball on Thursday after school? It would be a shame for you to miss it; the balls are always rather spectacular."

"Of course I'm going, I've made arrangements to head down there with the girls after getting ready at Death Mansion. Liz and Patty invited Tsubaki, Maka and I." She said with a bitter tone.

"I also heard that you have a date for the ball?"

"So what if I do, what's it to you?"

"I am your father; I'd like to know who the lucky man is who insists of taking my darling daughter."

Ashley stood up and put her hands in her pockets, "Don't be like Death Scythe, you don't have to shove your nose into all my personal business you know; besides you'll see on the night won't you." The grey smoke twisted and swirled through the air as she spoke as if dancing.

"That's exactly what you said to Lord Death isn't it?" Stein smirked calmly.

Ashley shot him a death stare and swung around on her heels to face him, "What makes you think you have the right to talk about me behind my back?" She shouted as she took the fag out her mouth and tapped it hard over her father's head so ash covered him like a light blanket.

Stein gazed up at her as if to say well what you going to do about it.

Before Ashley could react another figure began to stroll towards them, quite a short lady with long wavy bright blonde hair and an eye patch covering her left eye which had a yellow circle with a bolt of lightning through the middle patterned on. She wore a long black skirt with the same yellow lightning bolt striking down the middle as well as a black jacket; she smiled sweetly as she approached them.

"Stein! I've returned from Iceland!" She giggled as she stopped in front of him.

Ashley was taken aback, who was this lady and how could she look at her dad like that?

"Good to have you back Marie, I have someone here you should meet; this is my daughter Ashley Stein. I know this is big news to you but she's now a student at the DWMA and is in Maka Albarn's team. You'll be teaching her starting from Monday. Ashley this is Marie." He smiled kindly as he spoke; he seemed more relaxed and hardly sarcastic.

"How could you not tell me you had a daughter? It's a pleasure to meet you Ashley!" Marie squealed excited as Ashley quickly hid the cigarette, not wanting to make a bad impression.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Marie." Ashley said sweetly.

"Stein, is it alright if I stay at yours? I still haven't found a good apartment for sale so I'm kind of homeless…"

"Marie you don't even have to ask, you know my place is always open to friends especially weapon partners." He gazed down on her with those hazy eyes.

"Well, I better be off then; lots of unpacking to do! See ya later Ashley!" She said before dashing off with Stein's house key dragging her bag behind her.

Stein handed a second fag to Ashley who sat back down and slumped her posture, "So, who's the lady friend?"

Stein raised an eyebrow and looked concerned, "What do you mean Ashley?"

"Well its clear Miss Marie has a liking for you. What are you going to do, she seems nice; why not take her to the dance?" Ashley said as she watched Marie getting smaller and smaller the further she went.

"You have seriously forgotten already?" Stein sighed and removed the cigarette from his teeth and blew out a puff of smoke.

"I'm incapable of feeling love towards anyone and anything, my dormant madness has always blocked out that emotion. I can't fall in love, or love anyone even as a friend; the most I can do is respect them."

Ashley widened her eyes, her expression of devastation faded as her eyes slowly narrowed. She stood up and placed a hand on her hip, "Why do you think you can use your stupid insanity as an excuse for everything." She muttered.

Stein sat back down, "That's because it is my excuse, you know very well I struggle even to find love in my heart for you. When I say I love you I mean it very differently than a normal parent…"

Ashley twitched and leaned down over him furious, she gritted her teeth before spitting the fag out her mouth so it hit him in the face and folded her arms in disgust.

He continued, "To me your another person, a friend but with my looks and genes; maybe even my personality."

Ashley clenched her fists and smashed a punch into his smug face knocking off his glasses.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT I'M THE SAME AS PSYCO LIKE YOU? I AM NOT JUST ANOTHER PERSON, I AM NOT YOUR LAB RAT, AND I AM NOT GOING TO GO BY YOUR RULES!" She yelled. "I WANT TO DO THINGS MY OWN WAY! WHY DOES THERE HAVE TO BE RULES FOR EVERYTHING! I WISH THERE WAS A WORLD WITHOUT GOD AND ANY STUPID RULES!"

Ashley clasped her hands over her face and tore them away into balled fists before flinging her head backwards letting out a horrific angry scream infected with sadness. Suddenly she stopped and took in a sharp breath as a hand pressed down on her shoulder, Ashley turned to look into a pair of blue eyes; Death Scythe smiled down on her,

"You know, I remember hearing Professor Stein saying some of those exact words to me in our youth."

Ashley gritted her teeth, and looked round to see her team standing with fake smiles; they were clearly concerned. She pulled up her hood again to cover her eyes and pulled a hand out her pocket to receive a last cigarette before joining her friends and journeying over to the basketball courts. Before she got more than a few meters away from her father she turned round and glared into Stein's eyes,

"You disgust me." She muttered and turned back to catch up with the gang leaving Spirit and Stein to themselves.

Ashley was the first to break the tension, "Sorry you had to see that guys," she sighed letting the fag hang on her lips.

Soul looked at her with a worried frown, "You smoke? How come I've never seen you smoking?"

Everyone's eyes widened and turned to look at her in horror apart from Liz and Patty who ran up to her and randomly started to smell her clothes.

"OH ASH YOU KNOW YOU LOVE US!" Liz begged.

"OH PLEASIE PLEASIE ASHY WASHY! Patty pleaded with a slight giggle.

Ashley sighed, "I don't have any more sadly, Stein gave it to me but you two can share this one since it's just been lit." She handed the fag to Liz who soon fell to the floor after being pushed over by an over excited Patty.

Kid looked at her and sighed, "Ashley please try and quit, you know it's bad for you…"

Ashley cut him off by putting a finger over his lips, "I have quit since I joined the DWMA, I don't plan to go back on them but since it was a kind gesture from my dick of a dad I decided it would be unfair to refuse the offer."

Kid raised an eyebrow and smiled, "Fair enough."

Quickly everyone turned their heads sharply to look at the Thompson sisters who started screaming as Maka snatched the cigarette from their grasp and threw it in a rubbish bin.

"NO MORE SMOKING FROM ANY OF YOU! MAKKAAAAAAAA…!"

She stopped as a hand took the book and another held her wrist. Maka looked round straight into crimson eyes.

"Don't do it Maka, they are trying their best. Besides Ashley was just trying to be nice and score some points with Stein which is a huge improvement and also it would be unfair to Liz and Patty after their years of desperately staying away from smoking to see a cigarette and not have one puff. Its only one, just chill." Soul looked blankly down on her as he spoke.

He returned the book and Maka nodded and apologised to the girls.

"Speaking of scoring some points, LAST ONE TO THE BASKETBALL COURT IS A KISHEN EGG!" BlackStar beamed as he grabbed Tsubaki's hand and took off using speed star to the basketball courts.

Stein and Spirit watched the group sprint into the distance,

"Kids are strange." Stein smiled with a sigh.

"I can't believe you thought it would be ok to tell Ashley that." Spirit said seriously.

"Said what?"

"That you're incapable of love, she's your daughter how could you tell her you didn't love her?"

Stein's smile faded and he looked down slightly disappointed with himself.

"I really don't get you sometimes Stein. You act like you have no emotion around her when clearly you think abandoning children is wrong. You said it to Medusa remember? You were disgusted that she would leave Crona, but then you let your own flesh and blood slip through your fingers furious to have you as a father." Spirit muttered.

Stein's eyes widened as he stood up and faced Spirit towering over him, "Medusa? What about her?"

Spirit looked blankly at him, "So you do feel love."

"What are you talking about?"

"The way you said her name... You love the witch Medusa!"

Stein grabbed his neck and lifted him off the ground and slammed Spirit against the tree trunk, "So what if I do? I can't let people find out I have feelings for a witch, do you know how hard it was to refuse that offer she gave me when we fought her? That was two years after we broke up and I had forgotten about her until we saw her in Italy!"

Spirit lifted his hand and slapped him round the face, "Stein Medusa is dead! She is gone now! Besides you almost killed her, and then you were there when Maka destroyed her! I'm surprised you didn't flip."

"Madness does come in handy sometimes. Spirit you can't tell people about this convocation, I could be sacked."

Spirit grinned, "Put me down and it's a deal. Why don't you ignore the past and think about who is waiting for you at your lab?"

Stein shuddered, "Marie? She's pretty but insane!"

"Rich coming from you Stein." Spirit smirked.

"Even if I did date Marie again, she's my friend and I don't want to destroy our friendship the same way I did before."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14. Basketball Battle!**

Ashley leaned against the brick wall and tilted her head to look at the floor; the hood of her rouge jacket covered her eyes blocking her view of the world concealing herself with her thoughts.

"Why so mysterious?"

Ashley looked up towards the goofy but adorable voice and gazed into a pair of huge blue eyes.

Ashley took back her hood and smiled at Patty, "Don't worry I don't mean to be; I just have a lot on my mind."

She suddenly felt an arm hook around her, "Well, if you're done with being creepy Ash, we'd like to play some basketball!" BlackStar shouted with pride as he put on the captain's hat. "I'll be one of the team captains, who will challenge me the almighty BlackStar!"

Everyone sighed, Ashley looked around; it was clear they all must of taken the challenge before and failed since their faces were all filled with regret. Ashley sighed and walked up to BlackStar before putting on her own purple baseball cap and sliding the front around so the shadow vanished revealing her eager eyes.

"You're on BlackStar. I challenge you."

Tsubaki shuddered, "Are you sure Ashley? If you've never played before this may be a bad idea for you…" She was cut off by Patty's screaming with joy and celebration at Ashley's decision.

"You think I would volunteer if I've never played? I'm not that stupid, so as I said before; I will challenge BlackStar and if my team loose we will all forfeit."

BlackStar grinned and folded his arms, "Well I guess then it's only fair if I say the same for my team, however I assure you I am going to win; no one can defeat the man who will transcend God! I'll be a gentleman and let you pick your first player."

Ashley smirked, "Thanks, I choose Kid as my first." Kid walked up to her and greeted each other with a high-five, back hand five and a fist punch to finish the deal.

"Then I will choose Liz." BlackStar beamed as Liz sauntered over in misery of even coming out to play.

"Patty!"

Alright Ash! Patty giggled as she joined her captain and Kid.

"Soul!"

"Well, I guess that settles it. I'm not forfeiting." He smirked as he joined BlackStar and Liz.

"Tsubaki!" Ashley grinned.

"Right!" Tsubaki smiled sweetly.

Everyone on BlackStar's team lost their hopeful expressions.

"Seriously! You could have spared me from having Maka!" BlackStar cried.

Ashley was taken aback, "Huh?"

"Maka sucks at basketball!" Soul groaned before receiving a chop slap bang in the middle of his head from his meister.

After a few minutes Maka held out a notebook covered in writing stating the forfeits for each player if their team loses:

Team BlackStar:

BlackStar - Has to get into fights with at least five students on Monday and purposely lose all of them.

Liz – Has to go into school for a week without showering or bathing and no makeup.

Soul – Has to go to school only in underwear for a day.

Maka – Has to get a job in the pub her dad goes to and work there for three days after school from Monday to Wednesday.

Team Ashley:

Ashley – Has to move into Stein's lab and stay there for three days.

Kid – Has to let everyone destroy the inside of Gallows Mansion and let it stay a mess for three days.

Patty – Have all her cuddly toys confiscated for two days.

Tsubaki – Has to go into school wearing something extra slutty for four days.

Everyone looked at the list in horror, all of them scared to death of their own dares.

"Lose five fights! My reputation will be ruined!"

"SCREW REPUTATION! I'M RUNNING THE RISK OF DISECTION! WHATS WORSE?" Ashley bellowed down on BlackStar who had curled up into a ball and starting crying at the thought of embarrassment.

Tsubaki looked over at Ashley with her comforting eyes full of kindness, "Don't worry Ash we have this in the bag."

Ashley screwed up her face confused, "How come you guys always call me Ash now?"

"It just feels right I guess." Liz smiled as she passed Ashley the ball.

Ashley signalled for her team to huddle up; not wanting his opponent to look like a bigger star, BlackStar did the same.

"Ok, Tsubaki, since you're our tallest player you must always be prepared to be passed to at all costs, Patty will always stay close to you so if you need to pass to anyone she is there. Patty also makes a good distraction so all players must keep that in mind. I've taken a few hints from everyone that Kid is the best shooter so we will be the main shooters. Kid, always stay by the basket as much as possible. I will be available for Patty to pass to and you to score from. If at any point we find ourselves all marked so we can't pass, try and make our way to the basket we are shooting in and I will slam dunk; got it?"

Kid, Patty and Tsubaki nodded, "You can slam dunk? That takes a lot of practice right?" Kid whispered through a half smile.

Ashley winked at him and mumbled back, "Don't worry, I haven't played in a while but I remember how to do it easily."

BlackStar stood waiting with Liz, Soul and Maka behind him making up a diamond shape. Ashley got into position with her team, she gazed back to them and as soon as she had got a response from each player she charged forward into the other side of the court close to the basket. BlackStar started to run towards her, Ashley jumped up into the air to dodge his attempt to snatch the ball and flipped over him landing on her feet behind him. Tsubaki was in front of her with Kid at the basket like planned, Ashley dribbled the ball and halted to a pivot and passed to Tsubaki who caught the ball and began to dribble up to Kid as Patty tried to hold off all of BlackStar's team. Ashley stopped next to Kid as they waited for Tsubaki to pass when they suddenly heard a high pitch squeal, Soul had tripped up Patty?!

"PATTY!" Kid shouted to his weapon as a second scream filled the air as Liz had snatched the ball off a worried Tsubaki.

Liz passed the ball to Soul who was just about to shoot as Ashley, who had ran to the other basket while the ball was taken from Tsubaki, and sprung into the air and reached just below the basket before smashing the ball away from the basket inches away from Soul scoring. The ball flew over to the other side of the court and was caught by Patty who instantly passed it to Kid who scored a perfect basket. Patty squealed with joy as BlackStar started to have a huge rant at Soul who had his arms crossed and his crimson eyes gazing off into the distance not listening to a word. Ashley passed the ball to Maka with a grin. BlackStar face palmed in shame as he mumbled something about letting Maka have the ball, clearly it was negative. Maka stood glued to the ground as her legs shook worried; eventually she passed to Liz who began to dribble the ball towards the basket. Out of nowhere Patty leaped in front of her sister and pulled the ugliest face ever causing Liz to scream with fear at the awful sight and toss the ball uncontrollably into the air behind her. Tsubaki caught it and passed to Ashley who leaped into the air grabbing the ball and made a sharp 180o turn as she gripped her other hand onto the rim of the basket slamming the ball through the hoop. BlackStar's jaw had just about reached the floor.

"Who's the star of the show now eh BlackStar?" Kid teased.

BlackStar gritted his teeth, "I'm just getting warmed up," he muttered, "SPEED STAR!"

BlackStar suddenly disappeared in a split second and appeared at the other end of the court shooting a clean basket. Soul smirked as Maka raised a worried eyebrow.

"HEY! THAT'S CHEATING YOU JERK!" Patty bellowed pointing her finger at BlackStar as she bared her sharp pointed teeth with a face red with fury.

BlackStar sighed with a blank face as he spun the basketball on his finger, "What was?"

Tsubaki put her hands behind her back, "BlackStar you shouldn't cheat. That goes for you to Soul, don't trip up people this is a non-contact game…"

"Let them have that one," Ashley interrupted. "Besides two can play that game." She smirked as she gazed over at Kid who had already summoned his skate board and had already slipped the ball from BlackStar's finger and was dribbling the ball across the floor as he skated, and soon was using the hover mode to slam dunk another point.

"Two – One to Ashley's team." Maka sighed, "Looks like BalckStar might actually lose this time."

BlackStar was fuming, he charged into Kid who quickly dodged the move but lost grip on the ball letting it fly into the air only to be caught by Soul who dribbled it across court passing it to Liz who scored a second basket for their team.

"Two all!" Maka screamed in horror.

"Why so afraid of a draw? We've been timing this right how long have we got left?" Ashley asked calmly.

"TWO MINUTES!" Liz wailed with her hands over her eyes.

"I don't get it…"

"No time to explain Ash, just make sure we don't draw! We have to win this!" Kid said seriously.

Ashley nodded with a stern face, "If you say so."

Ashley quickly tried to dribble the ball away from the opposite team but suddenly she felt an excruciating pain in her back causing her to fling forward but she skidded to a halt feeling the crackling electric pain fade away. BlackStar had his arm stretched out still from where he had shot her with his soul wavelength.

"How are you still standing?!" He shouted, "No…wait, YOU DID THAT CREEPY THING WHERE YOU CAN DEFLECT MY SOUL ATTACK LIKE STEIN CAN!"

Ashley twitched swung round with clenched fists in anger that he found a similarity between herself and the man that for her summed up evil.

"I guess that would make sense since she can adapt her soul to use any weapon she pleases…maybe this power was inherited." Tsubaki whispered.

Ashley gritted her teeth and shot BlackStar a death glare, "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT!" She screamed as she punched BlackStar who flew back against the rusty redbrick wall crackling from Ashley's soul wavelength.

Kid grabbed Ashley's wrist, "Ashley timeout! I don't think you realise what you're doing! BlackStar can be a prick but you have to ignore him! I think you've shown him what you're capable of so he should leave you alone now." The sound of his voice relaxed her.

BlackStar stay put on the floor with blood streaming from his wounds. Everyone looked at Ashley shocked, someone her age can do that? It doesn't make sense surely Stein had to train to learn those things? Maka thought in awe at what had happened. Suddenly interrupting their trains of thought a loud pinging noise started to ring. Everyone fell to the ground apart from Ashley who stood confused at their reactions to the sound.

"NNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!" Everyone cried as they coward in misery.

"Guys why are you so depressed that we had a draw? No one lost, so shouldn't we be relieved?"

"No Ashley, if no one won…everyone loses." Soul sighed as he put a hand on her shoulder, "And if everyone loses…"

"We all have to…" Ashley started.

"Yeah…carry out the penalties."

Ashley's jaw dropped, after a few seconds she screamed down on her friends, "WHO THE F*CK MADE UP THAT CRAPPY RULE!"

Everyone stood up and shook hands to be a good sport and all together carried BlackStar back to his and Tsubaki's apartment for dinner. The living room was filled with gym equiptment, Ashley sat on the treadmill and sighed before jerking her neck to fix a click. Suddenly she let out a scream as she found herself about to face plant the floor. She lifted her head and looked up to see who turned on the damn machine.

"That's what you get for deflecting a star like me." BlackStar smirked through the blood dripping from his forehead.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15. Forfeited.**

Ashley walked alongside Kid beneath the sharp guillotines hanging from the wooden beam; they looked so loose that even if a finger brushed against it the blade would fall ending an innocent life. Kid gazed over into her eyes before letting go of Ashley's hand as they came into Lord Death's view.

"Heya, hi, hello and how ya doing?"

Ashley smiled cheerfully, "Good as ever, my wounds from fighting Rubia have fully recovered so I can get back to collecting souls."

"Excellent! Well I'm glad you're feeling better Ashley. Hey Kid, you don't look so good, everything alright?"

Kid looked up from the floor and spoke in a very unconvincing voice, "Um, yeah I'm good, just have a lot on my mind."

Lord Death tilted his head questionably; Ashley could tell Kid didn't really want to talk so she decided to bring up her request.

"Anyway, Lord Death I was wondering if you would let me have some extra lessons. I want to learn how to control my Soul before it gets out of hand…"

Lord Death interrupted, "What makes you so concerned that you want to take extra lessons?"

Ashley explained how she attacked BlackStar with her wavelength without her Battle Axe or another weapon and how she didn't even realise she had done it.

"So you're saying that you didn't even know you shot your soul wavelength and you were only playing basketball?"

Ashley looked at the floor with a guilty expression, Kid put a hand on her shoulder; "Father she didn't mean it she just got carried away."

"That's what concerns me! Lord Death you said if I used my soul wavelength to its maximum I could destroy a city! If that was only because I was annoyed, I could well be destroying a city when I'm not at my full potential right? I don't want to hurt people!" Ashley cried out in fear.

Lord Death looked down on the panicked girl and patted her head, "Ashley I will assign you extra lessons but to be honest I don't think you should be worried at all. I'm glad you have told me this and that you want to work hard to succeed however I think you know that the only person who would be able to help you is Stein since you both possess the same power."

"I was afraid you would say that but I'm prepared to take on any obstacle." Ashley said seriously.

"Well, in that case, class dismiss! Actually Kid, may I speak to you in private for a sec?"

Kid stayed and watched his princess stroll out of the death room and turned to his father with a puzzled expression as he sat down on the golden throne.

"You lied didn't you, how much of a threat is Ashley truthfully."

Lord Death was silent for a few minutes, "If her behaviour increases with violence I am concerned that she may be drawn into the madness much like Stein did during Asura's return five years ago. If that becomes the case we would have a huge problem, however I think these extra lessons will help her decrease her inherited madness but I still want you to keep an eye on her for me since you both seem to share an undeniable bond."

"I guess you've figured out my feelings towards Ashley. Well then I may as well confess that we have been a couple for a month now so I will do my best to protect her from entering the madness. I can't let her slip away like that."

Lord Death's voice seemed to be chirpier than ever, "Good! Well that'll be all now! See ya later Kido!"

Kid left the death room disturbed and confused, he entered the lunch hall to sit with his team and stared out the window in deep thought. How could someone so sweet become so threatening? After a few minutes everyone was sat down at the table and began to eat. Kid ignored them and just looked out the window with wide afraid eyes.

"Hey guys anyone seen Ashley?" Soul shivered; well, he was only in underwear after all!

Kid swung round to look at Soul who was seated next to him. Soul gritted his teeth as his crimson eyes filled with shock at Kid's reaction.

"Ashley isn't here yet?!"

Soul put a finger on Kid's forehead and slowly pushed him back, "Woah dude not cool, I know you want to see your girlfriend and all but seriously…"

"Sorry, I've just got a lot on my mind."

Liz held her hands over her unmasked of makeup face leaving room for her eyes to watch Kid reject his food as his eyes darted around the cafeteria searching with panic.

"Ok Kid what's going on…" She stopped as Kid summoned Beezlebub and instantly dashed out and down the corridors. Everyone watched him leave with expressions of concern. Kid zoomed down the corridor and skidded a turn into crescent moon class room. He looked around all senses sharp.

"Um…Kid…can I help you with something…"

"STEIN WHERE IS ASHLEY!"

Stein's glasses flashed as the light reflected across the clear lenses, he looked down on the disturbed student, "How would I know she never talks to me?"

Without hesitation Kid grabbed hold of the professor's collar and pulled him down to his height, "If you see her make sure you tell me, got it!" He muttered as he dropped Stein to the floor and flew out the door. Ashley peered around the corner of Stein's desk and pushed away the chair quickly coming out of hiding.

"Why are you missing lunch Ashley, aren't you hungry or something?" Stein sighed.

"I wanted to inform you that I will be staying with you for the next three days if it's ok?" Ashley glared up at her insane father.

"Um…yeah my door is always open…anything else?"

"I want your help. It seems I have inherited several of your traits such as having a flexible soul wavelength, being able to shoot my soul wavelength without a weapon and…"

"I know. Lord Death explained how you fear of becoming uncontrollable. Of course I will help you."

Ashley shot her father her sadistic smirk which he smiled at simply in return, "I only hope she didn't gain my madness too." Stein pondered.

Exactly four hours later Ashley met everyone and headed over to Gallows Manor together; BlackStar kicked down the door and began to destroy everything in his way. Patty started throwing things around with Liz as Soul transformed and began to be slashed through drawers and wardrobes smashing them into splinters by Maka. Death the Kid fell to the floor and began to sulk at the horror of his home being turned into a dump. Ashley sat down next to him and tried her best to comfort him but nothing seemed to work, finally after about twenty minutes he stood up and looked at the disaster his home had been turned into.

"You guys are paying for new interior by the way."

Everyone suddenly stopped destroying everything they touched and apologised to Kid for making his nightmare a reality.

"Aren't you moving in with Stein tonight Ashley?" Tsubaki asked as she came into the living room with tea and cake.

"Please don't remind me…I'd like to have as much time to enjoy life while I can before being ripped apart in my sleep. Anyway, have you got the job yet Maka?"

Maka whipped a tear from her eyes and tried to be strong, "I got the job this morning and have to go there in two hours." She sniffed.

Suddenly Tsubaki turned the corner and entered the living room, "Sorry I'm late you guys I just wanted your opinion of my outfit for tomorrow…"

She was interrupted by BlackStar who suddenly had turned round to see his weapon in tight black shorts which barely covered her ass, high heels with metal spikes dotted across the fabric and a black boob tube…actually no it was practically a belt covering her nipples. Her golden star tattoo showed located just above the belt of her shorts on the left side of her back. The blood gushed out of BlackStar's nose like a waterfall before falling backwards into Patty's arms as she caught him. Tsubaki was horrified as all the boys stared at her with jaws dropped; even Kid's nose began to bleed a little. Ashley grinned and pulled Kid round after pushing him to his knees, she hugged him so his head lay on her breast causing him to fling back and faint from the view he had. Liz came out of the kitchen with a paper bag over her head and began to stuff several fluffy toys into a black bin liner.

"SIS WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Patty screamed with tears slipping down her face as she dropped BlackStar and ran over to Liz and began to fight for the bag of stuffed animals.

"I have to do it Patty, you know your forfeit."

Patty fell to her knees and cried as Liz snatched her favourite stuffed giraffe from her grasp and shoved it into the bag.

Soul transformed into a human again, "Please can I put my clothes back on now? I've already been to school without them isn't my dare completed?"

Ashley rolled her eyes and grabbed Kid's collar, "I guess so yeah why not, and Maka get ready for work you don't want to be late!" She shouted to the partners as she dragged Kid up the stairs.

Eventually she got him onto his bed and folded the covers over him, how can he faint for such a long time? Ashley looked down on him; shouldn't she leave a note or something? She quickly looked into his chest of draws and removed a post-it-note and a pen and wrote her note: Dear Kid, you fainted so I took you up here. Don't be surprised if you find half your house burned down by the time you get up. Love Ashley.

She stuck the note down on the bed side table and sat down on the edge of his bed, she knew what she wanted to do but she could only bring herself to slowly lean down and place her lips on his forehead. She lifted away and narrowed her eyes on his face picking up all the small details; thoughts began to race through her head of the future, even though Lord Death said it was ok and Stein offered to help she was still afraid of losing control. She clenched her teeth and scrunched her eyes closed but she couldn't stop herself from crying. She took in a breath and flung her head into her hands, her elbows pressed onto her knees steadying her shaking body. The hot salty tears seeped between her fingers and down the backs of her hands. She gasped for air as the stressful pictures shifted through her head, she couldn't lift her focus off those painful images.

She felt the mattress beneath her shift as she sensed Kid sit up gradually. Ashley stayed put, she couldn't ignore her fear. Kid moved next to her and carefully lifted a hand from her face, he had never seen her shed this many tears. He whipped away her glistening drops of despair and wrapped an arm around Ashley pulling her close, she could feel his warmth and it soothed her. Ashley felt him hook his arms under her legs and draw her onto his lap holding her tightly like he would never let go. Kid tilted her head up to look at him and pressed his lips to her cheek before brushing them across her face to meet her slightly opened mouth. Ashley braced herself as she savoured his passion and desire, her heart raced as she felt his tongue against her slightly spaced lips. The heat rushed to her cheeks as he had one hand gently caress her back while the other supported her head. What the hell do I do, Ashley thought trying not to seem alarmed. Ashley knew Kid was smiling as he broke away; she opened and eye still lost in the moment until she realised where her hands were. How the hell did they get there! Ashley quickly pulled her hand away from his below the belt area if you know what I'm saying and lifted the other from his chest as scarlet spread across her cheeks.

"I…I um should really be g-going to Stein's place."

Kid looked down on her and did his hot half smile as his hands gradually slid down her body, "Sure, let me know when you're upset though ok? I was worried sick when you weren't around at school today, you know you can tell me these things."

Ashley smiled as she grabbed her bag from the corner of his room and was about to leave when she felt him grasp hold of her wrist. Kid spun her around so she fell onto his chest as he caught her drawing her close planting a final short sweet kiss on her lips before nuzzling his head down into her neck before kissing and slowly sucking a particular area. It was weird but Ashley couldn't help letting out a groan of pleasure as he drew back letting her leave. As she turned the corner Ashley decided this would be the perfect time so she smiled and gave her man a sexy wink as she closed the door behind her.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16. Spending the night in hell**

Ashley strolled under the cracked archway and gazed up at the grey building engraved with those awful stitch marks. The wind blew through the branches of bare trees all pointing towards the laboratory that marked a significate milestone in her childhood. Suddenly the door creaked as it slowly opened, Ashley knew what was going to happen; she had seen this display many times. Suddenly her father skidded through the doorway on his wheeled chair which caught on a ridge in the floor causing it to crash in a heap on the ground.

Ashley jerked her neck letting it click loudly, "Well you clearly haven't changed a bit."

Stein stood up and grinned, "Not really no."

He let his daughter through into the building and closed the door behind him, Ashley walked over to a table where several beakers and a tri-stand with a Bunsen burner lay completely unorganised. Ashley sighed as she poured some water into the small ketal and placed it onto of the tri-stand before lighting the Bunsen beneath it.

"So does this stupid thing still take half an hour to boil?"

Ashley waited for Stein to answer her question but never got an answer. She turned around to see what he was doing but just as she faced him he had pinned her down to the floor and was brushing her hair away from her neck and looking at her intensely.

"What is that?"

Ashley stopped screaming to answer, "What's what?"

Stein was silent for about a minute inspecting her neck, "Broken capillaries just under the skin starting to make the skin's surface bruise… ok who was the lucky man who gave my daughter a love bite?"

Ashley lifter her hand and smacked him around the face making him pull back so she could get up; she quickly placed her hand over the mark and tried to think of an excuse.

"What do you mean love bite? I haven't been love bitten…" Ok that's just emphasising you've lied idiot, Ashley thought.

"There are still marks where the guy's lips have been Ash, its clearly recent probably happened under half an hour ago so who was it?"

Ashley started to panic and turned a shade of red, "W-why should I tell you?!"

"I am your father, oh wait is it the same guy you're going to the ball with?!"

Ashley smashed her fist into his face, "OK THAT'S ENOUGH QUESTION TIME FROM YOU!"

Stein reached out and grabbed the back of her shirt pulling her out of the doorway and lifting her off the floor, Ashley looked blankly into his green eyes filled with craze and let herself hang loosely. She had to act strong, without fear.

"Come one and TELL ME!" Stein cackled as he forced his hand onto her bare stomach and shot his soul wavelength.

Ashley's body jerked but her head stayed still and her eyes remained fixed on him. She grinned and shrugged before smashing her own fist into his chest and letting her own wavelength attempt some damage.

Stein raised an eyebrow and dropped her expecting Ashley to land on her knees but she landed standing up, "Interesting. So you can deflect soul wavelengths to; looks like we do have some similarities."

Stein pulled a knife out his pocket and held the blade out towards her, "show me what you've got Ashley Stein!"

"I only wanted to spend some quality time with my 'father' but if this is what you want so be it!" She grinned slyly as she sprung her into the air from her left foot and waited for him to block her kick. Stein held his arm in the air to stop her attack and forced a punch towards her; Ashley quickly grabbed hold of his arm and swung down around it and back up to knee him in the jaw before kicking away from him and skidding to a halt on two feet. It didn't seem to affect him at all.

"I see you have some skills, but what will it take for you to tell me your little secret? Come on, tell me as you friend, who caused that bruise on your tender skin?"

"Stop asking you freak!" Ashley screamed as she summoned her battle axe. She forced the blade down into the floor and leaped up onto the handle to use it as a catapult. She sprung into the air and planted a punch into his stomach and before he could stop her she hand slipped between his legs grabbing hold of his ankle bringing him to the floor as she skidded across the ground.

Stein quickly spun around onto his chair and sped towards her and pulled it out from beneath him as he reached his daughter only to smash it against the wall where she stood, trapping Ashley in anyway of escape.

"S-shit." Ashley whispered before receiving a kick in the knee letting out a horrendous click causing her to sink down against the wall gritting her teeth to stop her screaming. My only hope is to use my wavelength; even if he can cancel me out I have to try! She thought. Stein was grinning so much the cigarette split letting half land on Ashley's head as he bent down to inspect her injuries. Suddenly Ashley grabbed hold of his head and let out as much of her soul wavelength as she could, but what she didn't realise was that at the same time Stein had clamped his huge hands on her own head and was doing the same. Both off them yelled in agony as they tortured each other, Ashley tried to pull away her hands but she seemed to be glued to him.

"I CAN'T LET GO! DAD I CAN'T LET GO!" She screamed in fear as tears began to stream down her cheeks.

"CALM DOWN! IF YOU TRY TO STAY CALM WE'LL BE OK, WE'VE LOCKED OURSELVES LIKE THIS NEITHER OF US CAN STOP UNTIL OUR SOULWAVELENGTHS ARE ALMOST FULLY BLOWN OUT." Stein shouted through his own pain.

They stayed there for at least twenty minutes until they were on the brink of death when Ashley's vision started to blur, things started to spin around her fear was taking over and finally her eyes closed and all she could see was darkness. The last thing she heard was Stein's wide bloodshot eyes screaming her name as he shook her; he was trembling, she could feel his shaking.

Ashley suddenly flicked open her eyelids and flung herself forward letting out a bloodcurdling scream, she looked around her terrified and still in pain. Her lazy eyes focused on the clock straight ahead on Stein's desk, two in the morning? She had been out for at least six hours, then she realised him lying on the floor in front of her. His silver hair was stained with blood and the red liquid had dried and turned a deep burgundy on his forehead. Ashley could feel the warmth of her own blood trickle down her cheeks like tears; she gazed down on him trying to see if he was breathing. She managed to mumble his name before slumping back into concussion.

Stein clenched his fists when he heard her voice, he had just started to gain his consciousness but he didn't care about that; Ashley was his only thought. This is pain, I almost forgot what it felt like but I'm glad I've been reminded; thanks Ashley, he thought. He supported his upper body and used all his strength to lift himself from the cold ground. As soon as he got to his feet he got an unfortunate wake up call to see her curled up in a puddle of blood, fresh leaking from her head. Stein steadied himself, horrified by his childish actions, how could he cause her so much damage? He quickly scooped the helpless girl up and carried her to her old bedroom she used to stay in before she ran away and tucked her in carefully with a towel wrapped around her head where the blood continued to drip. He decided to check on her wounds in the morning since the last thing she needed was to have her sleep interrupted. Unexpectedly he found himself falling backwards and had to grab hold of a rail before he hit the floor, perhaps I should check myself in case I've got any injuries.

He staggered down the hallway and into the bathroom where he watched the blood run down his head. She's done more damage to me that I did her, how the hell is that possible? Of course, her injures will affect her more since she seems to have a weak mind filling with fear by the day, this experience will be no help unless I reassure her, he thought as he nursed his cuts. When he eventually finished Stein sat down at his desk and began to research this new experiment.

Several hours later Ashley wandered downstairs to the kitchen, a worktop and a sink against the wall with a tiny old hob and several pieces of science equipment, and started to make herself breakfast.

"I'm glad you're awake, I was starting to worry."

Ashley turned to face her father with a slight smile, "Good to see you're alright to. I'm sorry about what I did you look quite badly hurt."

"Have you seen yourself? Sit down and I'll check your wounds."

Ashley obeyed quickly and sat on a sofa chair as Stein scooted over on his own chair vehicle and began to wipe away the dried blood. Ashley cringed as he placed an antiseptic wipe just under her block fringe, Stein's eyes narrowed as he brushed her fringe to one side and saw a deep slit in her skin. He slowly drew a needle from his top pocket and starter to move the point towards the cut.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Ashley yelled straight into his ears making him drop the needle in shock.

He grabbed a mirror, "Helping you heal that!" He showed her the wound as she clasped a hand over her mouth in shock.

"I sewed mine up earlier don't worry," he moved his hair aside to show her a stitch about six centimetres long closing up a gash Ashley had caused.

She was speechless and so upset by the damage she had inflicted on her own dad that she didn't even realise the needle pushing and looping through and drawing the skin back together. Stein finally cut the string and made sure it was totally sealed before flicking her nose to regain her focus.

"All done Ash, you better head to school now ok? I'll see you in class." He held out a lunchbox and her schoolbag.

Ashley stood filled with confusion as to why he even bothered to prepare her for the day; she decided to show some gratitude for tending her injuries and getting her things ready. Ashley closed her eyes and took a step close towards him before opening one aqua eye to look up at his serious face looking straight ahead as if he was in another world. Ashley gritted her teeth, come on girl take this like a man, she thought. She awkwardly wrapped her arms around him and felt him take a step back in surprise as she clung on to his coat. He looked down on her with wide eyes, as he gasped the cigarette fell out his mouth onto the floor but he didn't even realise. Finally he smiled and coiled an arm around her before he heard her faint voice stammer a thank you. He let go so she could pull away and run out the door to school.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17. Some big ass news!**

Soul lifted his head from the desk as Ashley sat down beside him,

"So, how did it go?"

"Quite well I guess, I've now eaten fifteen souls so far since I started."

He grinned baring his spiked teeth, "Sounds pretty cool since you've only been here a month, and how did your night at Stein's go?"

Ashley's smile faded, "Don't ask me please."

Ashley sighed as she started to hear some sort of giggling in the background behind her; she turned to Soul who seemed like he was trying not to laugh. She felt someone tap on her shoulder and looked round to Liz who was leaning down over her desk behind her,

"Ash not meaning to interrupt but I think you should hide that"

"Hide what Liz?"

"Oh come on Ashley everyone can see you have a hickey."

Ashley jumped up in shock making her fall over with her chair, everyone burst into hysteric laughter. She started to go a deep red, how could I forget to cover that up, she thought. Kid stood up from his seat to help her up and put her chair back to normal. Ashley felt the blushies coming on, why at a time like this? As she got to her feet Ashley clasped her hands over the bruise on her neck and sat back down, Kid took her hands away from her neck and inspected the bruise.

"I didn't hurt you did I?"

"God no, it was anything but pain!" She stammered.

Kid grinned and gazed into her eyes, when your forfeit is complete do you want to stay at my place?"

Ashley went an even deeper red than before, "I um, I'd have to check with Soul and Maka but I'd really like to."

Their convocation was interrupted by a huge crash coming from the hallway, the one and only idiot science guy walked in turning his screw making that haunting clicking sound that pierced Ashley's ears.

"Open your books to page 147 and start to read the section subtitled the kishen egg soul, Maka, Soul, BlackStar, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, Patty and Ashley need to go to the death room immediately. Alright, let me try that again." Stein grabbed the back of his chair and dragged it out into the hall, everyone quietly talked until an even louder crash filled the room. Everyone cringed, sighed and face palmed as Stein got up off the floor and sat back on his chair.

"Well, hurry up Maka's team! Don't keep Lord Death waiting, unless of course you want to experience the reaper chop?"

The gang all shrieked before grabbing their stuff and running out the classroom. They all started to run to the death room together, if Lord Death felt the need to call them all it must be urgent.

"Hey Ashley, have you slept with Kid yet?"

Ashley grabbed the back of BlackStar's and forced a harsh punch into his back sending him flying into a wall. Kid smirked and draped an arm over Ashley's shoulder.

"Not yet." He leaned his head close to her giving an evil but very attractive grin.

Ashley blushed after kissing both his cheeks, symmetry is key after all! Shortly after, the team were walking under those dreadful guillotines and stopping on the other side to face Lord Death. All Ashley heard was the usual "Hey how ya doin?" before trailing off into her own thoughts. How come Lord Death always wears that stupid mask? Maybe he has really bad acne? No, that can't be it. What if he doesn't have a face? Man that would be scary as hell or maybe he's so fit that he wears the mask to get rid of the ladies? With a voice like that I highly doubt that guess would be true. Suddenly she felt something poking her face.

"Ashley, are you with us?"

She swung her head round to see everyone looking at her, "Uhhh yes! Sorry I was listening Lord Death promise!"

"Alright, class dismissed!"

Shit, how could I of missed the whole convocation, how do I break it to them that I didn't hear a word of that lecture? Ashley worried as they exited the death room.

"Ok Ashley what on earths were you thinking about that you clearly were not paying any attention?" Ashley looked at Maka who wore a rather scary frown.

"I…er…um…"

Kid placed a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry I'll explain it to Ashley in the library while we do some research. Meanwhile you guys go with Liz and Patty to Gallows Manor and see if there are any clues to what father meant in the hidden book room or the attic."

Maka rolled her eyes and followed the rest of the group to the manor while Kid and Ashley strolled to the library. As they sat down at a table Ashley started to get tired and started to doze off into a light sleep mode. She shot back up when she felt tones of books dropping on her head.

"Gaaahhh jeese Kid try to be more careful! Those things are heavy you know!" Ashley moaned as she lifted her head from the pile of books.

Kid sighed and lifted a book off her head and began to read.

Ashley looked at him confused, "Errrr…Am I going to get an explanation?"

"We have a group mission to find out the location of a recovered kishen."

"Wait…but how is that possible? I thought Asura was the only kishen and he was destroyed by you guys five years ago."

Kid shuffled closer to Ashley and showed her a page in the book he was currently reading and pointed to an image of what looked like a pond.

"This is the Madness Pool located in The State of Amazonas in South America, it's no ordinary pool though. Two thousand years ago when my father was only a child, a Kishen did roam the earth."

"You mean your brother Asura right?"

"No this kishen was called Kishiben; he was the first Kishen to ever exist, the first to devour a human soul. The word Kishen comes from his name. Anyway, my grandfather melted his body and soul into the foul black liquid that fills that pool. He sealed it away underground to keep Kishiben from ever escaping however as the time past the pool was forgotten and slowly the seal began to grow old and break apart leaving the madness pool fully exposed. A few years later the pool was discovered by an intelligent group of settlers who had weapons and meisters among them who knew of madness. After much research the people built a village around the pool and found a way of using the pool to power the village of electricity which they used for heating and cooking.

Ashley interrupted, "How did they get electricity from the pool?"

"One of the families created a special water wheel which would scoop up the thick mixture and drop it on a convey belt which took the mix into their home where they were able to extract the soul wavelength and use its electricity. Since the Kishen was dormant the supply of soul wavelength was continuous and supplied the village for hundreds of years until about two weeks ago."

"What do you mean two weeks ago? What happened?"

"We got a report from the South American branch that the youngest son of the most recent generation of the family who are in charge of the electricity supplying business was pushed into the pool by several other children believed to be bullying him. The kishen's melted body was sucked into the child's and devoured the child's soul taking over his body. Kishiben then murdered the children who had pushed in the boy and ate their souls, and half the villagers along with them. However he left the other half because he believed they were too weak and would not be tasty enough for him. In other words, the Kishiben has been revived and is he isn't stopped soon, his madness will spread life a wild fire and to make matters worse, he has been sealed for more than a thousand years and is still gaining madness now. He has more than Asura ever had, in fact you could triple that amount and it would still never reach the same amount Kishiben contains. It's said that anything he touches dies within seconds."

"But that's impossible! Surely whoever wrote this is over exaggerating?"

Kid sighed, and muttered, "Unless the author is Excalibur I think it must be true…"

"Who's Excalibur?"

Kid's face turned slightly green and sickened by the thought, "Don't mention it please. Anyway our mission is to find out as much research as we can in the next few days so we can travel to the village where the incident occurred to gather more information about Kishiben and the attacks. When we have enough evidence to display to Lord Death we will be given further instructions."

"Shit. This whole thing is a shock to the system."

They continued to gather books for the rest of the afternoon and borrowed them from the library before taking them all to Gallows Manor where they met up with the team.

Tsubaki rushed out to greet them and revealed that they had tidied up Kid's house for him since his punishment was over for loosing.

"Ashley we've come to decide that we are letting you off the hook with spending the next two nights at Steins." She smiled.

"How come?" Ashley was taken aback by their decision.

Liz came out into the hallway, "We noticed you have a new stitch mark on your head and you looked awful this morning. We only thought something happened and that it would be dangerous to keep you cooped up in that hell hole."

Ashley's eyes sparkled before running towards the group and hugging them all on the brink of tears.

"What even happened?" BlackStar asked without any thought towards his words at all.

"I think he was treating it as a remedial lesson. We had a fight and we both shot our soul wavelengths at each other at the same time. Our soul wavelengths hooked onto each other and were incapable of unlocking so we were basically torturing each other against our own will. We were only unhooked when I collapsed first, Stein got knocked out shortly after. It's no big deal though."

Everyone's jaws dropped to the floor before screaming at her, "NO BIG DEAL?"

Soul yelled out in stress, "How long were you like that for?"

"About six hours."

Ashley stood with an awkward smile trying to make them less concerned than they already were but it didn't seem to be working.

"That's…AMAZING!" Patty giggled, she seemed to be inspired somehow, "I wouldn't have lasted ten seconds but you were like that for 6 hours! You must have some strength Ash!"

Ashley's smiled faded as everyone agreed, if the Thompson sisters wouldn't last ten seconds, then she must be really deadly since they are the weapons of a grim reaper. She started to shake, the fear started to dwell in her soul. Kid grabbed her hand and sent the group a harsh glare to shut them up,

"I'll show you to your room Ashley, I've already discussed with Soul and Maka that you'll be staying with me so you have nothing to worry about."

He led her upstairs into a bedroom a few rooms away from Liz and Patty's, her bags were already there. He explained that Stein had dropped them off earlier, he knew she wouldn't stay in his lab voluntarily so he sent them here thinking Ashley would pick them up at some point. After she unpacked, Ashley returned downstairs to say goodbye to BlackStar, Tsubaki, Maka and Soul before they headed home for the evening. Liz and Patty insisted on watching a movie before bed. Ashley sat down on the couch near an armchair which Patty was treating as a thrill ride as she spun it round and round with her foot only making a blur visible. Ashley sighed and rolled her eyes as she made sure she hadn't spilt toothpaste on her pyjamas until suddenly Patty flew off the spinning chair, across the room and smacked against the wall on the far side of the living room by the door where Kid stood with a face full of shock since he walked in just as Patty landed. Liz burst into hysteric laughter as Patty tried to get up but only ended up walking back into the wall and knocking herself out. Ashley joined in with the laughter as Kid sat down between her and Liz and phoned up for a pizza take away leaving Patty lying on the wall with planets spinning around her head.

"Ok, which movie you guys, horror or comedy."

"I don't mind, as long as by horror you don't mean chick flick or mean girls. I've already seen mean girls the last five times you have wanted to do a movie night Liz." Kid sighed.

Liz threw the disc in her left hand across the room and it hit Patty on the nose, adding more planets to the collection swivelling around her, "Horror it is!"

Ashley felt shivers down her spine as the movie progressed, she began to shake as her eyes were pinned open and focused on the flickering screen. She was so afraid she started to actually hear her heartbeat. As the terrifying images appeared on screen Liz and Ashley let out several screams while Kid gripped on to the arm of the couch and Ashley's hand as she buried her head in his chest. Patty woke up from the screams and saw the pictures on the TV and began to throw several pillows at the screen…because that would definitely save you Patty, Ashley thought as she clung on to Kid who had his arms coiling around her tightly protecting her. Liz suddenly screamed a second time and Ashley felt popcorn raining down on her as Liz threw the bowl into the air which landed on Patty's head.

"Who turned off the lights?" Patty screamed unaware of her situation and walked straight into the wall for the third time only to fall to the floor and remain asleep.

Suddenly Liz leaped up off the couch and ripped the DVD out of the player and started jumping on it, smashing it into several small pieces before turning on the lights.

"Ok that was an awful movie!" She shouted.

"I think this is the first time I would have rather watched Mean Girls." Kid moaned with a hand over his eyes.

Ashley stopped shaking and got up from the couch and helped Liz carry Patty up to their bedroom, after saying good night to the girls she went to Kid's room to say goodnight and receive her second kiss from her dreamy prince and went to bed herself. As she tucked herself in and drifted to sleep she began to feel unsettled…


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18. Ashley's Dream**

The icy air scratched her skin as she walked across a field of dead rotting grass. A smoky scent lingered around her as the greyscale landscape hurt her tired eyes and the warmth of the metallic taste of blood filled her mouth flowing from the corners of her lips and the deep slits in her smooth skin. Her long silver hair filled with pretty white flowers and leaves blew through the wind as she limped through the meadow. Her pretty white dress was ripped into shreds and stained with red splats. Ashley looked up from the ground and saw something black spread out amongst the debris. She ran, ran as fast as she could to reach the strange sight. She stopped a few meters away, heart pounding, beads of sweat trickled down her forehead and meandered to avoid reaching into her eyes. She fell to her knees as she reached the edge of the pool and stretched out an arm to dip it into the strange black gloop. She tried to pull back but the black thick liquid stuck like glue. She struggled until she thought her arm would snap but suddenly it hardened around her hand holding her in place. Then she saw it.

The liquid started to swirl in different directions and reflect light to make different patterns on the surface of the slime until she finally began to see something, it was like looking into a television except the picture wasn't as clear, but she recognised the figures instantly. The team; Maka, BlackStar and Death the Kid were all fighting something. It was clearly a person, wearing black and a really weird hairstyle. Ashley looked horrified as he swung his weapon around smashing Maka against a boulder and stabbing BlackStar as more blood was spilt. Ashley wanted to help them, but she was glued to the spot, being forced to watch them be slaughtered was worse than being cut open any day. Suddenly she heard a stomach churning scream as she witnessed this monster of a person slice off Maka's arm at the shoulder. The arm hit the floor. Soul transformed and freed himself from the fallen arm and tried to help Maka who was going through the pain of a sharp blade impaling her in the stomach. This mystery meister made a sharp twist with the blade letting the red gush out the wound and surround Maka's helpless body.

BlackStar sped towards the meister and slashed it with the enchanted sword Tsubaki but then the two blades clashed and the force bought down on Tsubaki was too great, the enchanted sword snapped in two like a twig and shattered across the floor. She flickered out of her weapon form; Tsubaki's upper body lay with blood leaking out from the clean cut as her waist down rolled across the floor effortlessly and stopped to let the hot red spurt across the stone floor. Ashley screamed and pushed forward into the dark screen but it was too thick. BlackStar fell to his knees and cradled the dead girl; he flung his head back and cried out her name in pain. Ashley felt the tears starting to trickle down her cheeks, it was sore. She saw her the droplets fall onto the dark slime…red…she was crying blood…their blood?

"ENOUGH! WHERE IS ASHLEY! GIVE HER BACK NOW!" Kid screamed as he plummeted towards the figure with his twin pistols at the ready.

Ashley's heart was in her mouth, she knew what was coming but she didn't want to believe it. Kid stopped dead in his tracks as the blade plunged into his chest. His expression said it all, his golden eyes shimmered as the weapon drew out from is innards letting the blood flow. He looked down at his wound and looked back up at the meister in shock and forced both guns to the freak's head, but he was too late. The blade pierced through his head, straight between the eyes. Kid collapsed backwards to the ground with the weapon still held deep into his head. The red stained his beautiful while stripes and covered his face as he lay there. Ashley's eyes widened and she hurled herself forwards letting out a blood curdling scream as her red tears thickened clotting up her eyelids. She looked into the gloop and heard a whisper of her name, it was him; for that second all her hope drained from her body as the jet black slime surged up her body engulfing her whole. She couldn't breathe. One…last…heartbeat…heard

Ashley shot up out of bed, the dark rings stained around her eyes. Without thinking she got out of bed and raced down the corridor and reached Kid's bedroom. She couldn't knock, there was no time for that; she needed him to be alive! Ashley smashed open the door to see him lying there, he woke up from the crash and turned round to see her silhouette standing in the door way. Her tears glimmered in the little light; her face was pale like she had seen a ghost. He quickly rushed over to her as her body collapsed in a dead weight into his arms. Kid scooped her up and carried her to his bed,

"What's happened? Ashley what's wrong?"

Her eyes darted around the room as she shook violently, fear swelled up inside of her, "Y-you're alive."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19.** **Night of the Ball Part One**

Ashley raced down the stairs and into the hallway before flinging open the front door and letting in Maka and Tsubaki who both had their bags filled with all kinds of special girly things. She lead them upstairs into a room that usually is locked, but Liz and Patty stood outside each holding their own key's to the room, Liz turned the key and kicked the door open.

The girls all stampeded into the dressing room together giggling and gossiping about the night ahead of them. The large circular room had a diameter of roughly ten meters and had all interior black with a deep, glamorous purple colour on the walls. It was split into four sections all based around two huge semi-circle leather sofas, one had a low back and arms but the other had neither while both had velvet purple cushions arranged neatly. The first quarter section was all black dressing tables with a personal desk per girl surrounded by lighting. The second section had two showers and a door which turned out to be the entrance to a hot tub room filled with fragranced aroma steams and candles. The third section was practically a giant walk in wardrobe and the fourth was a small kitchen with a fridge, stove and kettle.

As Maka, Tsuabaki and Ashley all admired their surroundings Patty and Liz slammed a huge book down on the coffee table surrounded by the two sofas. Maka's attention was instantly drawn to the book and she grabbed hold of Ashley and Tsubaki before dragging them to the seating area where the all looked down on the book as Liz turned to the first page.

"Guide to how to prepare for a ball?" Maka read out the title confused.

Patty giggled and clapped her hands like a retarded seal, "Yeah! Step one is to get washed and relax!" She said as she pointed to the first chapter title.

Liz jumped up out of her seat, "Well that settles it ladies, TO THE HOT TUB ROOM!" she yelled as she pumped her fist into the air and flicked her long dirty blonde hair before flinging open the door to the beautiful chamber. After stripping all the girls slipped into the warm water each with a tropical smoothie in hand, they all took a deep sigh and sunk into the bubbles.

"So, let's discuss our plans for tonight. We all need to exit with a man alright? Otherwise it's clear we will be forever alone."

"Woah Liz since when was that a thing?!" Tsubaki whispered worried.

"Well, we won't be forever alone but I'm just saying it should be our target!" Liz smirked as she leaned back and retrieved her drink from the edge of the tub, "We are legal after all."

"L-legal!" Maka stammered.

"Ok well its clear Ashley is going to dance with Kid, Maka HAS to get with Soul. Who wants to take on that responsibility?" Patty snickered.

"Wait…what?" Maka stuttered still in a daze from realising she was legal as Ashley placed a hand on her shoulder,

"Don't worry I've got you covered. Soul is my brother; it will be a piece of cake!"

Tsubaki smiled sweetly, "Speaking of cake, I bought one for us to share while we get ready later."

"And speaking of Tsubaki, who are you going with? BlackStar?" Maka asked.

Tsubaki went a sudden shade of embarrassed pink, "Well, um…actually I haven't got a d-date."

"That's ok Tsubaki I'll cover you." Maka suggested, but Tsubaki still looked quite upset by something.

"Thanks Maka, in that case I'll hook Liz up with someone if she doesn't find someone before the end of the night."

"I guess that leaves me with Patty," Liz grinned.

"And I'll make sure Kid and Ash get down to the dirt!" Patty cackled evilly which made Ashley feel awfully concerned.

They all finished their drinks and washed their hair before leaving the hot tub room and entered the dressing room in only dressing gowns. They began to plan the next step while Liz went round doing everyone's nails, cleanse and relax your mind, when suddenly they heard a knock on the door.

"Girls I'm just heading out to Soul's to get ready, I'll see you all tonight alright?"

Liz shrieked, "KID DO NOT OPEN THE DOOR!"

"I wasn't planning on it since you're all probably half naked in there anyway; I'm not a pervert Liz."

"Good guess! Wait a sec I'm coming out!" Ashley called as she slipped out the door still only in her dressing gown but she didn't mind.

She closed the door behind her and wrapped her arms around Kid who was in jeans and a black hoodie with his backpack over his shoulders. He hugged her for a few seconds and softly placed his hand over Ashley's mouth as she stood upon her tiptoes to kiss him.

He grinned and leaned forwards to whisper in her ear, "Leave that for the dance floor, and maybe even afterwards."

Ashley turned scarlet as he winked and walked away; Ashley jumped back into the dressing room and giggled almost as much as Patty does. Everyone watched her as she slightly skipped over to the couch and fell backwards onto the cushions.

"Where were we ladies?"

"What did he do to you?" Patty smirked.

"Nothing, he just…its nothing."

Liz's frown turned into an evil grin, "I reckon she'll be going to school tomorrow with a few more hickeys in the morning."

Ashley's jaw dropped as she turned an even darker red setting the rest of the girls into hysterical laughter before they threw her into one of the dressing room chairs and felt something cold and wet being smothered all over her face. She started to kick and struggle,

"What the hell are you guys doing to me!?"

"Stop squirming Ashley it's only a facial!" Maka sighed as she pinned down Ashley's legs.

"Well in my book the first impression was rape!"

"Oh Ashley, don't be silly that's Kid's job!" Patty giggled.

"WHAT!" Ashley screamed as she felt something even colder being placed over her eyes carefully, "Ok…what the fuck are you doing now."

"Sorry Ashley its cucumber, apparently it reduces puffiness and swelling from around the eyes and is a brilliant skin moisturiser and…"

Ashley started to feel relaxed until she heard Tsubaki shriek and she felt her brush against her arm as she fell to the floor beside her. Eventually after Liz took out each of them Ashley heard a strange clicking noise.

"Liz, are you taking photos?" Maka moaned as she lifted a cucumber off her left eye only to be blinded by the flash.

"Yeah! These are valuable moments! I want to make a scrapbook of all our friend times, you know when we go on missions together, have sleepovers, detentions…"

"Who said we are getting group detentions?!" Maka shouted.

"Maka, if one of us goes down we are dragging the rest with us. That's what friends are for!"

Ashley sat up and coiled her arms around Maka who was just about ready to chop Liz, Maka eventually stopped struggling and dropped her book,

"Whats the next step?"

Patty flipped the page, "CAKE!"

"Huh?" Everyone sighed in sync as Patty skipped over to the fridge and whipped out the chocolate cake Tsubaki had bought."

After absolutely stuffing their faces and removing the face masks Patty dragged the girls to the walk in wardrobe while Liz kept Ashley behind.

"Liz what's wrong?"

"You know how this is a masquerade and the girls aren't supposed to be recognisable?"

Ashley paused, worried about what she would do, "Yeah…"

"I was wondering if you wanted me to cover up your stitch marks, I am pretty good with makeup so they would be totally hidden, make Kid's mission of finding you even harder?"

Ashley's eyes lit up, "HELL YEAH! That would be amazing Liz!"

Liz pulled out a chair to Ashley's dressing table and seated her after collecting a bowl from the kitchen and a hair brush. She wrapped a towel around Ashley's shoulders and brushed her hair thoroughly before slipping on a pair of plastic gloves.

"Liz, what are you doing now?"

"Dying your hair, would you like blue to go with your outfit or maybe a natural blonde or brown?"

Ashley thought deeply for a few minutes and made her final decision, "Blue please, I'll take the risk."

Liz nodded and mixed the dye into the bowl, then quickly separated Ashley's silver hair into sections and started to add on the dye.

"Ashley…Ashley wake up; you need to get up now!"

"Hellllooooooooo? Earth to Ash?"

Ashley's eyes flickered open to see the Thompson sisters gazing down at her holding up a mirror. It was amazing! Her hair was actually blue and it looked pretty good! After thanking them for even rinsing her hair while she was asleep Ashley headed over to see how the other girls were getting on. They were all crowded in the walk in wardrobe holding their dresses, all their hair was already dyed to. Tsubaki's was a deep glossy red which contrasted beautifully with her purple dress, Maka's hair was a jet black which at first Ashley thought looked really silly but as she grew used to it the colour made her look really sophisticated and sassy for a change. Patty's was pale pink to match her adorable dress while Liz's was a chocolate brown.

After slipping on each dress the girls all returned to each of their private dressing tables and started to do up their hair. Tsubaki decided to leave hers down for a change, it was so long it fell to just below her ass! Patty kept hers like usual except chose to make her fringe into a styled side swept cut which made her look super cute after adding extensions to make her hair shoulder length. Maka kept her box fringe but decided to twist her hair up into an up do style where her hair was in a bun at the back of her head but the ends flowed down to below her shoulders in waves. Liz kept hers the same long but plated two sections of her hair and tied them up at the back of her head to make a V shape. Ashley's hairstyle was similar to Maka's except she had the bun higher up on her head and the long blue hair was curled and twisted as they fell just above her ass.

Finally, Ashley swivelled around in her chair to face the mirror, Liz had completed her huge makeup project and it was an absolute success. Ashley twirled in her striking elegant peacock dress with her mask and blue hair, not a single stitch mark was to be seen. Ashley quickly used the hair dryer to finish of her nails before spraying on a last puff of perfume and exiting the dressing room close behind her gal pals. Patty stopped her quickly before they got any further.

"I almost forgot, here!" She twisted a stunning purple and blue beaded tie around her bun as Tsubaki positioned three shimmering peacock feathers under the beads and arranged them symmetrically with a few plain blue and purple feathers around the base of the bun.

Liz turned to the group before they all piled into a limo organised by Lord Death and handed each of them a small bottle.

"What's this?" Maka asked.

"Breath freshening spray, get lucky ladies, tonight is our night!"

Ashley slipped into the Limo and burst open the champagne bottle and poured the divine drink into each glass and they all gulped it down, saving their manners for the ball. As the black limo pulled up in front of the DWMA they all pulled down their glittery masks and elegantly drifted out of the car in their stunning dresses and stepped onto the red carpet laid across the steps. Confidence, confidence Ashley, you are now one of the ladies! Operation seduce Kid till he wants me is a gogo! She thought as the girls all smiled for the photographer before striding up the steps to their final destination.

As they reached the doors Maka tapped Ashley's shoulder, she turned round to hear Maka whisper into her ear, "By the way…I should warn you, Liz and Patty put sexy underwear on you when you were asleep…don't worry its symmetrical."

Ashley turned a florescent shade of red to match the carpet before the doors opened.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20. Night of the Ball Part 2**

The ladies strolled confidently with sass into the DWMA hall which had been totally transformed into an elegant ball room. Ashley had no idea it would be that fancy, she pictured it to be more like a prom but when everyone turned to look up at her and the gang as they all drifted down the stairs in their striking dresses for some reason everyone began to cheer. When they reached the floor of the marble staircase leading them to a throne where Lord Death was seated in his usual mask and disguise except he wore a white bow tie, Ashley followed the girl's lead and curtsied.

"Welcome ladies! I have to say I think you are the best dressed girls yet!" He said in his strange bubbly voice as they curtsied.

Ashley lifted her head, "You know who we are?"

"Of course I do, how could I not recognise my best team? Don't tell anyone I said that though Ashley!" He whispered, "Now go have fun!"

They all turned around and walked across to one of the many tables set out for the students to sit, Ashley started to feel nervous as everyone watched them oooing and aahing as they sat down.

"I think we are the best dressed if you ask me," Maka giggled with excitement.

"Of course we are! We had an endless sum of money lent to us by Lord Death! We had to come in the most glamorous wear since he technically hinted it to us!" Liz winked behind her green mask covered in black swirls.

"So, what's the plan? Has anyone seen the guys? You know Soul, BlackStar and Kid?" Tsubaki asked.

All the girls shook their heads.

"I wonder if they are even here yet." Ashley pondered.

"They have to be, it's the rule that the guys all have to arrive first, its tradition." Patty squealed, over joyed at being there.

"I might get a drink, I need alcohol; wait they do stock that here right?" Ashley asked as she stood up from her seat and gazed down at her friends through her peacock blue mask.

"Haha, yeah! Even though we aren't 21 yet, Lord Death is just too awesome. All the booze is by the buffet; just don't get too tipsy yet alright? Only start the binging after eight, that's when all the younger students leave."

Ashley nodded and smiled as she departed from the table and headed over to the buffet. Everyone yet again watched her as she walked through the crowds, was there something wrong with her outfit? Or did she really look that pretty? Suddenly she walked into something.

"Oh excuse me sir I didn't mean to bump into…"

"It's alright Miss, it's an honour actually."

Ashley looked up through her mask to see BlackStar gazing into her eyes. He actually dressed smart?

"May I ask who you are?"

"Seriously BlackStar, you don't recognise me?"

He looked her up and down for a few minutes, "No clue, I don't think I've seen you around before."

Ashley whispered into his ear, "It's me Ashley!"

"WHAT?!" BlackStar spluttered, "You look stunning! I like the blue hair by the way, and how did you manage to hide your scars? I thought you were going to cover up loads."

"Liz did a huge makeup project but it looks totally natural."

"I see, well I'll catch ya later! Maybe a friendly dance next time we run into each other?"

"Absolutely! Oh and please don't tell Kid who I am, I want him to find me by himself."

BlackStar nodded as she walked away, Ashley knew he was watching her and couldn't help but blush a little. She seemed to be the one almost everyone who wasn't dancing was looking at which slightly embarrassed her. She quickly made it over to the drinks and received a glass of champagne and ordered another four back to the girls at their table before weaving through the crowd back to them. She explained how she had seen BlackStar which got Tsubaki and Patty very excited, Liz seemed to be looking around a lot and not exactly paying much attention to the convocations. Maka asked if she had seen Soul but Ashley had to give her a disappointing no.

Maka got up from her seat, "I'm going to get some fresh air, and I'll see you all in a bit!" She said as she started to drift away with her champagne in hand.

Liz nudged Ashley, "This is your chance to get her with Soul, follow her and make sure Soul finds her alright? Patty has you covered and is looking around for Kid, I'll retrieve you when she finds him while you get those two on the dance floor."

Ashley grinned, "Don't worry I've got this!" Ashley whipped a peacock feather fan out of her purse and held it over her face so only the mask was visible and moved across the dance floor slowly following Maka while looking out for Soul, suddenly she spotted him not far away by the bar. Ashley saw Maka disappear through a pair of doors onto one of the balconies. Slowly Ashley strolled up to Soul and stood behind him before gripping a hand on his shoulder, Soul suddenly jerked and turned around locking his focus straight onto her eyes.

"Sorry Miss would you like to sit?" He stammered as he jumped off the bar stool.

"That won't be necessary Soul, besides I have more important information for you." She flicked her fan shut to reveal the uncovered bottom half of her face. Soul recognised her instantly,

"Ashley, looks like the queen of the ball has already been assigned to you."

"You haven't even seen Maka yet, follow me now; that's an order." Ashley said sharply as she flicked her fan back open and linked her arm with Souls as they crossed the dance floor together.

"Why do you want me to see Maka so eagerly, it's not even like she would want to see me."

"You're her weapon, of course she will want to see you, not to mention the fact she is totally in love with you; and you love her back."

"W-what?"

"Don't worry she is alone on the balcony through these doors, now I want you to get out there and give her these," Ashley reached out behind her and pulled a bunch of beautiful red roses out of one of the many vases.

"Ashley you can't just…"

"Get your ass out there and make out!" She interrupted as she clasped his hands around the roses and kicked him through the doors.

Soul gasped as he fell through the doors and turned around to see Ashley walking away into the crowd, he turned around to see a maiden looking at him. Is that really Maka? He thought as her eyes widened behind her crimson mask to look into his own matching red eyes. Soul pulled the roses out from behind his back and walked over to Maka who was silent as flicked her Black and red fan over her face and watched Soul stand next to her before bowing and handing her the bunch of flowers.

"M-Maka? Is that you?"

She gasped and dropped the fan, it softly landed on the floor but she didn't even notice since she was so shocked Soul was clearly trying to be romantic.

"Y-yes Soul?"

"These are for you…oh man I sound so uncool right now."

Maka giggled and received the flowers; she placed them on the edge of the balcony wall and moved towards Soul. He twitched as he felt her arms wrap around him, he drew in a breath and relaxed before reaching around her back and drawing her closer to his body. Maka felt his warmth and looked up at him smiling down on her.

"Soul, I think you already know now but I…"

Maka was interrupted as she felt Soul's mouth press against her soft rouge lips. Maka shivered as he ran his hand down her back and using the other to hold her head. She seemed to be unable to control her actions and she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body up against his. After a few minutes she tipped her head and curved her body backwards as she took a few breaths before letting Soul slowly kiss her shoulder and trail his lips up her neck.

"I know… I love you to; be my girl Maka, please?"

Maka's heart began to race; Soul could feel it beating faster and drew his hand from her chest with an irresistible grin, he knew from her expression what her answer was. Maka threw herself at him pushing him against the balcony and gave Soul all the passion she had been hiding away for the past seven years.

Meanwhile back in the Ball room Patty was going all out on the booze, trying to be controlled by Liz however she wasn't very successful. Patty was just starting to get a bit tipsy when she felt two hands resting on her shoulders,

"Hey Patty? Would you like to dance with me?"

She turned round to see BlackStar smiling at her with charm, which was really rare. Patty threw her hands in the air,

"Heck yeah! It's about time!" She giggled grabbing his hand and dragging him to the dance floor where everyone had started to get down to So Scandalous (Soul's theme song). Liz smirked and turned around to pour a drink when she saw Tsubaki standing still staring at BlackStar who was now dancing with Patty, she looked like she was about to break down in tears but she was clearly biting her lip trying to hold it in. Liz started to walk over to her but Tsubaki quickly turned around and ran away into the crowd. Liz was about to follow her when she felt someone tugging at her arm,

"Liz what's going on?"

She turned round to see Kid in a suite looking reaaaally handsome, "Woah Ashley has a real treat…and so do you when you find out who she is."

"I know who she is, I knew it was her when you were all stood up at the top, she was absolutely stunning but I have no clue where the hell she is."

Liz raised an eyebrow, "Now you mention it I haven't seen her for at least an hour now…I wonder where she is."

"I'm going to keep looking for her, by the way I saw Maka and Soul making out on one of the balconies, I had a peak when I was looking for Ash but they were totally getting down."

"Haha, it's about time! I'll see ya later then, if I see Ash I'll tell her you're looking for her!" Liz shouted to Kid as he strolled back onto the dance floor.

Ashley twisted a lock of blue silky hair around her finger as she sipped her second champagne, why hadn't she seen Kid yet? How's Maka and Soul getting on? Where are the others? Suddenly she heard someone crying and peered over the back of her chair to see Tsubaki with her hands gripped on to her face, shiny drops of water trickled between her fingers. Ashley's eyes widened and realised she was looking through her fingers to the dancing, was she upset she hadn't found a partner yet? No wait…then she realised, BlackStar dancing with Patty. Ashley always had a feeling Tsubaki had a crush on her meister but never said anything incase she upset her sensitive shy friend but now she wished she had intervened; perhaps things would be different now. Ashley stood up from her chair but was blocked by a boy in black dress robes with a mop of pink hair.

"Crona? I haven't seen you for ages! How are you? Are you dealing with things ok?"

"No, this is all too much for me to deal with!"

"Then why did you come?"

"I need your help with something please?"

Ashley smiled sweetly, "Of course Crona I'd be glad to help!"

Ashley watched him as Crona turned around and looked longingly at Tsubaki and heard him whisper, "I want to ask Tsubaki to dance, but I don't know how to deal with the pressure…"

Ashley sighed and held a hand out to him, Crona placed his shaking hand with hers and Ashley lead him over to Tsubaki's table, before they sat down Ashley whispered into his ear,

"Just relax and be yourself, she's upset because the one she wanted to dance with is out there with another girl so this is your chance to swoop in and be her prince alright? Just confess how you feel, this is Tsubaki, she is the most understanding and sweet person I know, you'll do fine."

Crona nodded and they both sat down on either side of Tsubaki who lifted a hand away from her face, her black mascara tinted tears leaked from the corners of her violet eyes. Ashley took away the other hand and used a tissue to wipe the marks away. Crona looked horrified at the state she was in, everyone was used to seeing Tsubaki happy, sweet and smiling but she was totally distraught.

"There, all your tears are gone. Now, why are you crying Tsubaki? Yyou can tell us anything." Ashley comforted her.

Tsubaki turned around at the moment she said "we" and saw Crona trying his best to smile but he was too shy to make a full smile but it was actually a really sweet half smile. Tsubaki drew in a quick breath, "It's pathetic. It's only because of a guy I wouldn't worry." Ashley tilted her head towards the dance floor where BlackStar was still bopping along with Patty. Tsubaki nodded and looked away as if angry at the pair.

"Screw BlackStar! From I've heard he hasn't been the best partner to you, he ignores you all the time leaving you on the side lines. Even in class when he fights he never wants to use you, he's just wants to show off his own strength and not both of your strengths together. You…"

Suddenly Crona stood up out of his chair and looked down on Tsubaki with a stern face, "You deserve better than a guy who knows you're here but can't be bothered to even look around for his weapon partner to even say hello." He stammered, but this was different, he was louder and looked like he was giving these words his all, he was being brave.

The DJ changed the music to a much slower slow dance song as he reached his hand out and took Tsubaki's as she gazed up at him shocked at how strong he was acting compared to his usual self.

"Tsubaki may I have this dance?"

Tsubaki got up from her seat and nodded, "It would be an honour Crona."

Ashley smiled as she watched them run onto the dance floor hand in hand, Crona actually bowed like a true gentleman as Tsubaki curtsied back. He wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her closer as she rested her arm around his neck before clasping onto his free hand to start their romance. Two people with extremely different lives can turn out to be so similar and understand each other like no one else can, that is some bond they have there.

"I thought I'd never find you, where have you been all night, I haven't seen you since you walked through those doors and off the red carpet."

Ashley looked up into Kid's gorgeous eyes and quickly stood up next to him, "You mean; you knew it was me the second I came in; even though Liz covered up my stitch marks?"

"It was the way you moved, you walk with pride and confidence even though you've been let down by so many people. Not to mention that you came fully symmetrical."

Ashley playfully pushed him with a cheeky grin before he put a hand on the back of her head kissed her softly, she could feel him doing something to her neck but she wasn't quite sure what. He broke the kiss and inspected the beautiful necklace he had just hooked over her head and draped down her neck. Ashley took a mirror from her purse and looked at the pendant; it was a pearl Shimigami Skull with the eyes and nose as black pearl which are apparently very rare and it was held on a string which had been hardened to reduce the chances of it breaking. Kid smirked as she flung her arms around him and started screaming "Thank you" over and over again. He looked over to the dancing area as Black Paper moon started playing and pulled her into the crowd. He wrapped both arms around her waist so she was pressed against him and kissed her passionately as they moved to the music. Ashley saw Stein watching her grinning out the corner of her eye and clicked her finger towards where Marie was standing not far away from him which made him laugh as she turned back to Kid to continue their snog session.

The music was at its full blast and lights started to flash around, Ashley didn't realise it was nine so all the younger students had left; the real partying starts now! Ashley suddenly heard excited screams coming from the bar, she looked over to see the gang drinking and beckoning then over; she walked up to them holding Kid's hand.

"Look who found his princess!" Liz squealed really drunk.

"Hey Liz have you danced with anyone yet?" Kid asked.

"Yeah, I danced with this guy in class who keeps looking at me. His names Axel but he left early cause he needed to study tomorrow."

"Well he sounds dull," BlackStar cackled while Patty was sat on his lap hugging him and swinging her legs with a drink in her hand.

"Check this out you guys!" Maka smirked as she pointed to Tsubaki's shoulders.

"Holy shit who got down in the bathroom with you?!" Soul laughed as everyone looked at the three love bites.

"M-me." Crona raised his hand while Ragnarok started to squeeze his head.

Everyone's jaws dropped, Crona? Crona of all people did that?!

"Well it's a good start you stupid slow coach, when are you going to grow a pair and really get her screaming you idiot!"

"Ragnarok I'm not a pervert like you!"

Tsubaki quickly grabbed BlackStar's empty beer bottle and smashed Ragnarok on the head with it, "Don't even think about coming out while I'm around if you're going to be cruel."

Ragnarok started to wave his fists in the air with fury before sinking back into Crona.

"I'd like to make a speech before we get totally hammered if that's alright?" Soul said as he raised his glass along with everyone else in the team, "Congratulations to all the couples on this night, Ashley and Kid, BlackStar and Patty, Crona and Tsubaki, Maka and myself and I wish us all a great future together. Cheers!"

Ashley's eyes flickered open as she sat up in bed the next morning. Exactly eight o'clock, better wake up Kid so he's happy… but then she realised he was looking right at her…neck to her…she was in his room.

"Hey Kid…"

"Don't worry we didn't, I wasn't drunk enough to take advantage but we made out for two hours after we all go home. Everyone came over here, Patty is with BlackStar in the girl's room, Soul and Maka are in the living room, Crona and Tsubaki are in the first spare bedroom and I think Liz fell asleep on the kitchen table after drowning herself in alcohol."

"Fair enough, I feel quite bad for Liz though, I have a feeling that Axel guy won't be coming back."

Kid nodded and smiled, "I don't think Liz wants a relationship, as long as she has at least one kiss per month she'll be fine."

Ashley sat slipped out of the covers and put her pyjamas on.

"Do you have to get into clothes?"

"Asssshhhhllllleeeyyyyyy CHOP!"


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21. Emergency Mission?**

 **(By the way, song lyrics are written in bold in this chapter.)**

Ashley walked down the hall towards the kitchen to get more Nutella for the pancakes the gang was all feasting on in the living room when she heard a strange ringtone coming from one of the closed rooms. Curiosity was one of Ashley's weaknesses so without thought she opened the dark stained wood door and peaked inside a room where only a single mirror stood. Across the shiny surface was black writing saying, "Incoming Call from Lord Death." Ashley walked towards the mirror and tapped the screen confused when suddenly a huge blinding beam of light dazzled her for a few seconds and finally died down. She looked up to seem Lord Death looking straight at her in the mirror.

"Oh Ashley! Heya! Hi! How ya doin? Did you enjoy the party last night? I didn't realise you were going out with Kid, I'm glad he chose wisely!"

Ashley turned pink, "Oh yeah it was awesome! Everyone's here in Gallows Manor now, would you like me to get Kid?"

"No no there is no time for that. Ashley I need you and the team to come to the DWMA ASAP. We have had an important report from Sid about the Madness Pool in Brazil; apparently Kishiben is on the move wiping out villages and anyone who stands in his way. He needs to be stopped before he reaches any large cities like Rio de Janeiro where he would kill thousands of residents. You all need to pack your bags now and get here as fast as you can so we can send you on the first train to the airport and send you off to Brazil. You will be accompanied by Death Scythe Spirit and Blaire, I'm still deciding whether I should send your father with Marie or not but please do try and be ready in less than three hours."

Ashley nodded, "Don't worry Lord Death I'm on it! I'll see you later in the death room then."

The mirror changed to its norm and Ashley gazed at her reflection, this was bad. She raced out of the weird room slamming the door behind her before dashing into the living room.

"Where's the Nutella?" Patty moaned.

"No time for food. Everyone go home and get your bags packed right now with at least enough supplies for two weeks. We have received a call from Lord Death with information back about Kishiben in Brazil. Shits going down over there big style so we need to get our asses in gear and get to the death room in less than three hours, got it? Oh and by the way Maka, your creepy dad is accompanying us along with Blaire."

Everyone burst out laughing at Maka's scared expression before cramming the rest of the food into their mouths and rushing off to homes and bed rooms to pack. Ashley, who had already moved all her stuff into Kid's room, reached into the wardrobe and grabbed eight pairs of clothes along with practically all the underwear she owned, yes even four of the sexy pairs she owns and shoved them all neatly into a green camouflage hiking bag along with a purple sleeping bag. Kid had an identical bag and also carefully organised all the contense of his bag at record breaking speed along with his black sleeping bag. They joined the Thompson sisters at the front door. Liz and Patty turned to the twin pistols which Kid held as Ashley clinged onto him while they flew on Beezlebub to BlackStar and Tsubaki's house where they were just walking outside the door. Ashley high-fived BlackStar before he raced them with speed star with Tsubaki was in weapon form to Soul and Maka's. Soul was revving up the engine on his motor bike while Maka sat on his back pack and had hers on her back, after getting the signal from Kid and BlackStar they all zoomed off through the streets to the DWMA and up the stairs; it only took them a few minutes to reach the death room and they were one hour early!

Lord Death turned to see the gang running up to his station in the death room, "Heya guys! I assume…"

"FOOL!...And thus why I only drink a cup of coffee with cream in the morning."

The gang's expressions suddenly went all strange, like they were disgusted, afraid and depressed all at once.

"Father, why are you having Excalibur of all people round for breakfast at a time like this?" Kid groaned.

"FOOL! I invited myself." The weird white thing interrupted.

Maka rested her head in her hands, "Of course he did." She muttered under her breath.

"Lord Death it says on the packet of this croissant that the out of date is tomorrow. Number 602 of my 1000 provisions clearly states that food should be prepared with the freshest ingredients. This is out of date so it is not fresh."

Patty's smile finally faded along with the others, Ashley whispered to her, "What the hell is that thing, and what's that face you're all making?"

"It's the Excalibur face…and that's Excalibur over there wearing no pants."

"Oh…I thought that was a duck."

"FOOL!" Excalibur pointed his can at Ashley as she said that, "You're the daughter of Franken Stein aren't you?"

"Um…ye…"

"FOOL!"

Ashley's face finally warped into the same 'Excalibur face' her friends wore, "I swear to god I want to kick that duck's ass."

"FOOL! I am not a duck."

Ashley fell to her knees and buried her head in her hands, she felt a shadow over her,

"Lord Death I would appreciate it if Ashley wasn't to interact with the Holy Sword…"

"FOOL!"

Stein cringed as the mentioning of that word, it bought back too many unpleasant memories of his youth when he first met Excalibur with Spirit, Maire, Azusa and Justin when they were all students. He only went because Spirit literally had grabbed the back of his coat and dragged him. He shook off the memories and continued,

"Should I take the team to the taxi? Spirit and Blaire are already waiting."

"Ya ya, Ashley already knows the main details so she can inform the team of them if she hasn't done already while you're on the train but Sid can tell all of them the true facts when you all meet him at camp in Brazil. All of you have a good time! Oh and by the way…which ever one of you does destroy Kishiben, whatever you do; do not eat his soul."

The team nodded and followed Stein out to the car. They decided to bring Soul's motorbike with them since it would be another fast way to get around and may come in handy.

"How are we all going to fit this is only a seven seater? There are eleven of us along with another eleven huge rucksacks." Maka sighed as she saw the adults drawing out a plan.

Spirit put his hands on his hips as Blaire, who was acting as his assistant, held up a sheet of paper.

"I will drive the car with Stein in the passenger seat while Ash, Kid and Tsubaki will sit in the middle section while Kid will hold one of the Thompson sisters in their weapon forms and Blair will remain in her cat form and stay on any of their laps. Then BlackStar will sit in the back next to Liz or Patty, if either of the two girls wants to take a break from being in weapon form they can switch seats. Meanwhile Soul and Maka will follow us on the motor bike; we'll just have to cram the bags around us." Spirit explained.

Death the Kid, Tsubaki and Ashley clambered into the middle seats as ordered while Blaire transformed into a cat and curled up on Ashley's lap. Spirit and Stein started to cram their bags around them, making things very uncomfortable however it would only be for about half an hour so they put up with it. BlackStar leaped into the back seat with Patty while Liz transformed into a pistol, but she fell to the floor, Kid didn't catch her.

"Hey Kid what the hell that hurt!"

"Idiot! I can't hold you without Patty! Then I would be unbalanced on my left and right sides, not to mention ASYMETRICAL GARBAGE!"

Ashley gripped onto his shoulder with one hand, "Kid relax; I'm sure someone else can hold Liz for you"

Kid sighed and looked embarrassed, "I really am pathetic if I can't hold a single weapon without freaking out about symmetry. Screw OCD." He muttered.

"What makes you say that? You want to know what I think OCD stands for?" Ashley whispered as Kid shifted his tired gaze from the floor to her pretty face, "Obviously. Cool. Dude."

Kid's eyes widened in shock before returning to a sexy half smirk, "Thanks beautiful." He said as he stroked a strand of hair behind her left ear to preserve her symmetry.

Tsubaki reached down out the car door to pick up Liz and shut her door as Stein and Spirit got into the front seats. BlackStar signalled a thumb up to Soul who was revving up his engine on the motorbike before he followed the car to the train station.

"I have pins and needles real bad!" Patty complained.

"Rich coming from you! You don't have a single huge hiking back pack crushing you!" Kid groaned.

BlackStar swivelled Patty around in her seat so her legs rested on his lap and started to massage her feet.

"Aaaahhh much better." She sighed as everyone else in the car sweat dropped.

After a while, things started to get boring for the gang, they thought the journey would be at least half an hour but they had been seated in the same taxi for double that time now.

"Stein, I thought Marie was coming?"

The professor turned around as his glasses flashed and let out a puff of cigarette smoke, "Marie is waiting at the station for us, she's getting the tickets."

Everyone spluttered and coughed at the stench of the smoke while Ashley, Liz and Patty cherished the moment.

Suddenly Blair leaped off of Ashley's lap and onto Spirit's before transforming into a human…stark naked of course.

"Come on Spirit I'm bored, play with me!" She whined as she pushed the death scythe's head against her jugs.

Spirit flung back and nose bled everywhere as Stein whipped his own blood from his nose and grabbed hold of the wheel as the car skidded to the side rapidly and swerved back on course.

"Blair calm down, has anyone got any nonsexual games we can play in the car so Blair doesn't feel the need to rape our driver?" Stein stammered.

"What about eye spy?"

"No way, too dull."

"20 Questions?"

"Nope."

"Why don't we play the Radio game?"

Everyone turned to Tsubaki and questioned what kind of game this was.

"Basically you hit the scan button on the radio and it will choose a station with a random song, the first person to guess what song it is gets a point. The person with the most points by the end of the game wins." She smiled sweetly.

Stein clicked the scan button and landed on a song.

 **Oh believe my dedicated fix, simply blast it,**

 **it ain't a trick.**

 **Just one click, then a second click, rest is oh my goodness your history.**

"Bang Bang Bang Bang have a nice Dream!" Liz shouted, "Seriously I can't believe Kid forgot his own fighting theme."

"I tend to focus more on the fight itself Liz, not my backing track." Kid argued back.

 **So scary but I can't give in to this,**

 **Fear of pumpkin carriages,**

 **Cause all the witches see it in your eyes.**

 **See you in your dreams, yeah baby**

 **Your nightmares too, that's where I'll find you**

 **Fairy Blue…**

"Black Paper Moon!" Blair giggled, "that's one point to me and Liz!"

 **Can't fight the fate especially mine,**

 **Dynasty's coming from the battlefield to unwine.**

 **Go sign, go sign green it's a go sign,**

 **Death scythe is red hot man that's a hold sign**

"Step Up, my theme tune."

Everyone looked up out of their windows as they pulled in at the station parking spaces to see Justin Law and Marie waiting for them on a path, Justin for some strange reason had his earphones out, probably why he looked like he was trying to cover up sadness. Everyone piled out the car as Maka and Soul parked up next to the car and joined in the hugs.

"How come you're here Justin?" Stein started, only to be interrupted by a tall woman with black hair and glasses in an extremely smart black sort of ladies suit.

"A-Azusa?! What the hell are you doing here?" Spirit spluttered with terror.

"I'm here to ensure you and Stein don't do anything stupid." She said sternly as she flashed her glasses.

"I see you're as bratty as you were the last time I saw you Azusa Yami…" Stein started.

"That's enough, everyone line up at attention!" She yelled as everyone, yes even the students, formed a line one behind the other and held their arms out straight in front of them as Azusa once again flashed her glasses.

"Not this again." The adults all sweat dropped as the students pondered at their reaction.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22. Transportation Trouble**

"Ashley may I have a word." Ashley turned around to see Azusa looking down on her with those serious eyes hiding behind her glasses.

"Of course Miss Azusa." Ashley nodded before following her away from her team's table and further towards the back of the train.

Azusa stopped and turned into another table at the very back of the carriage and sat down next to Marie who waved at Ash as she sat down next to Justin who had his earphones plugged in belting out music which she could hear quite clearly, next to him sat Stein and then Spirit who was gazing out of the window not really paying attention.

"Stein, you're not supposed to smoke in here."

"Nice to see you to dear."

"Don't play dumb with me." Ashley glared at him coldly.

Azusa grinned, "I like this girl; she even puts her teacher's bad attitude to a halt." She said as Stein spat out the cigarette and rolled his eyes.

"How can I help you Death scythes? Oh…and Stein…and Blaire."

Marie smiled, "Don't be so stern with us Ashley; we are your friends just as much as your teachers and role models! Just relax a bit."

Ashley smiled as Justin started to speak, "We have been informed by Lord Death that we need to keep a close eye on you. We thought it would be unfair to hide this from you like he said and it might actually prove useful to you later on. Stein has also given us some information about you he has picked up from your files…"

"He already knows all my information; he is my father after all he doesn't even need a file."

Azusa and Justin cringed, "W-what?" They asked with wide eyes.

"Let me get this straight, you didn't tell them I was your own child?" Ashley spat at Stein.

"Thanks Ash, this is perfect." He sighed and leaned back in his chair.

Before Azusa could even argue with him Stein started, "The reason we called you here is to inform you that you are vulnerable to being attacked and taken over by Kishiben. He may seem to like strong souls to eat but in terms of taking over bodies, the weaklings are always the easier option."

Ashley stood up in her chair and looked over at Stein, "Are you saying I'm weak?"

"What Stein means is that due to the horrors of your past you seem to have a rather disturbed mind, this will make you easy to distract if Kishiben's madness sets off hallucinations which would allow you an easy soul to access. Stein is just too much of a jerk to say it kindly."

Stein shot Spirit a death stare but the death scythe ignored the glare and turned back to Blair who was spread out across his lap sleeping with her witch hat over her eyes.

"If Kishiben does devour my soul that means he can control my body, but what about my power? I have already been told by Lord Death that with my power I could destroy a whole city without even needing to resonate with a weapon. If he takes over me I could be a huge risk to the academy, and the world; I don't even know how much madness is inside of me yet! Who knows what else I've inherited from screw head over there." She shivered as she kept her eyes focused on the table, refusing to make eye contact.

She felt a hand reach under her chin and lift her gaze up into a pair of dark blue ocean eyes, "Stay strong Ashley, you have great potential if you can learn to control these skills and remember that when we are around the Kishen, don't trust anything you see if you start to feel a madness wavelength alright?" Azusa smiled.

"Ok, I'll remember. Can I ask what the game plan is for this trip? All I've been told is that in half an hour we will arrive at the airport and then in an hour from now we will be boarding a plane to Brazil where we will be fighting a Kishen. Not very specific, I like to pay attention to detail."

"We were meant to meet Ashley Stein!" Azusa started to giggle in a fan girl like way; Marie decided to take over the explanation.

"Once we get off the plane in tomorrow evening we will travel from the airport Iquitos to the small village located in the amazon rainforest where we will meet Sid, Naigus and some of the South American branch troops who will update us on our information, then we will set up camp in their village and start our search for Kishiben in the morning, interviewing residents who have seen him etc." Marie answered.

"One thing we failed to mention is that we will be splitting up into groups when we go on our searches, Stein and Marie will stay at the base and record all information gathered and try to work out a location with the help of Azusa's wide stretch of vision. Sid and Naigus will investigate the actual area around where the madness pool was located before the Kishen took that child's soul along with Spirit and Blair. The South American troops will prepare meals, make sure our location will be unknown by the Kishen as well as also setting out searching for clues to where he is. My role doesn't need to explained yet, however your team will be the main squad going out looking for Kishiben; we think a group soul resonance along with Maka's Genie Hunter and Kishen hunter, BlackStar's Enchanted sword, Kid's Grim reaper skills and your strength you are the likeliest group to defeat him." Justin said as he gestured to Azusa to take note on everything himself and Marie had said.

Azusa handed Ashley a note pad with everything she needed to know inside, "Make sure you have this on you at all times, it could get you out of the worst situations. This will be like your bible."

Justin gave the book a strange look before realising it wasn't actually a bible and that she had only used a metaphor. Ashley smiled and thanked them before racing back to her friends at the other end of the train. Just as she sat down the train jolted sending people who were stood up down to the floor. They all piled off the train and met up with the adults before crossing into the airport. Ashley had never been in and airport before in her entire life, and neither had any of the team. They looked around them in awe at how many people there were crowded around luggage; they must of looked pretty stupid with their hiking backpacks on, but they didn't feel embarrassed, they were all too absorbed into the atmosphere.

Kid grasped onto Ashley's hand and leaned close to kiss her cheek while Stein wasn't looking. She felt the heat rise in her head again, woah the things that guy can do!

"Look at Soul and Maka!" Liz whispered and pointed at the pair holding hands.

"Aww so cute!" Patty squealed with a grin.

"Not as cute as you!" BlackStar blurted out as he scooped up the stupid girl into a bridal carry.

Ashley realised someone was missing and spun around to see Tsubaki falling behind the group, she signalled to Kid to join the others as she slipped out of his grasp and raced to Tsubaki's side.

"Are you alright?"

Tsubaki's eyes drifted over to look at Ashley who was clearly worried, "Oh yes, I'm just tired."

"You're still upset about what happened at the ball aren't you."

"If you're talking about what Crona did to my shoulders we were both caught in the moment…"

"No I mean about when BlackStar was with Patty."

Tsubaki jolted, "N-no, I'm with Crona now! He's way better than BlackStar in terms of being a boyfriend, he's sweet, kind, understanding and he was so brave when he asked me to dance. He makes me feel special."

"Well just because you're going out with someone doesn't mean you are blocked out from jealousy. You love Crona clearly, but I think you should speak to BlackStar…"

Tsubaki started to walk faster, "Oh look if we don't catch up now we'll get lost!"

"Ok fine, you don't have to admit it straight away," Ashley teased as they caught up with the group.

They all walked into the security section and placed their bags on the convey-a-belt before wandering one at a time through the x-ray. First Soul, Maka, Tsubaki, Liz, BlackStar, Patty, Kid, Ashley, and then they all heard a beeping from the weird walkway and all turned around to see Stein in under the scan.

"Excuse me Sir; are you able to remove that screw from your head? It's setting off the metal detectors."

Stein sighed and turned to the member of staff, "Trust me if I could remove it I would of a long time ago."

Spirit shot him a glare as if to say, just shut up and apologise you screw head. Stein rolled his eyes and returned a sadistic smile with widened eyes to his former weapon who shuddered at the thought of his past meister unleashing insanity upon him.

Kid shook his head and drew a strange card out of his pocket and presented it to the staff who all gasped and bowed down to him and the team before letting them through.

Ashley tapped him on the shoulder and asked what that was, he showed her the card. It showed the Death family Skull and had his name abbreviated to DTK written beneath it in gold fancy font.

"It's another way of saying, bitch get out of my way, I'm way more important than you so move your ass and let me through…except more politely of course."

Ashley giggled trying to hold in her laughter as much as possible, Kid smirked and wrapped an arm around her shoulder before picking up his bag as well as Ashley's so she wouldn't get back ache. They walked next to Maka and Soul who were being a little shyer and were just holding hands, but it was still totally cute of course. BlackStar was bridal carrying Patty just in front of the other two couples as she laughed hysterically as he kept on tickling her stomach. Tsubaki was mumbling to Liz shortly behind the gang with the teachers and death scythes close behind.

Fifteen minutes later the gang, death scythes, Stein and Blair were all about to board their flight to Brazil. They were just going through onto the stairs leading up to the plane when they were suddenly stopped by a short stout bloke in an oversized blazer making him look fatter than he already was.

"Ok who the fuck is this doosh bag?"

"BLACKSTAR WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"What Maka? He thinks he can stop the assassin who is about to surpass God! He can go suck my di…"

Tsubaki slipped off one of her leg warmers which she wears on her arms for no apparent reason and stuffed it into BlackStar's mouth to shut him up.

"I'm ever so sorry for my friend's behaviour, how can we help you?" She asked kindly.

"I'm sorry but I simply cannot allow you to enter the plane with those blades…"

Everyone showed a concerned expression as they turned to where the flight attendant was pointing. Stein looked blankly behind him as at Azusa who didn't hesitate to slap him sharply round the face before snatching the knives from his top pocket and hand them to the flight attendant who looked rather scared.

"Give me the god damn knives back!" Stein moaned with one hand over his face covering the red mark left by the slap and his other held out to receive his dissection knives from the staff.

"Unless you want to continue and board this flight, I cannot return these…"

Suddenly Blair, who had been hiding in Stein's bag in cat form without anyone knowing, leaped into the plump man's arms stark naked and started to press herself up against him making herself practically irresistible. She giggled and quickly signalled for them to run as she whipped the knives from the flight assistant's hand and gave them to Stein as they ran past onto the plane as Blair continued to do what she does best.

"When are you going to stop causing us trouble?" Azusa flashed her glasses at Stein with a hand on her hip, "What were you planning to do with those anyway?"

"Who knows what rare species there are in the amazon, I thought this may be a good chance to…"

Ashley smashed her fist into his face, "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT YOU CREEP."

Similar to how they were arranged on the train, the students all sat in the first 5-6 rows in with an aisle on the left side in their Economy class seats. From left to right the front row had Tsubaki, Patty, BlackStar and Liz then the row behind them had Kid, Ashley, Soul and Maka. Ashley read through the note book Azusa had given her while ease dropping on Soul who was flirting with Maka who was reading a book and continuing the convocation with him, she must be a master at multitasking; Ashley thought. Kid gazed out the window to admire the clouds which were completely symmetrical, she always admired how passionate he was about these things, and how everything had to be perfect; it made her feel rather special that he chose her and refused to let her go even though her flaws contradicted his devotion to symmetry.

Then, out of nowhere the plane lurched forward and started to move gradually forwards; Ashley started to panic, she had never been on a plane before and neither had anyone in the team. The plane started to increase speed as the gang felt it slowly begin to angle up into the air, Maka and Soul had their arms wrapped around each other in fear as BlackStar gripped onto Patty's top as the stupid girl just giggled at Liz who had jumped into Tsubaki's arms since she was afraid of heights and flying. Ashley felt the force pin her back into her seat as the plane departed from the run way, she felt Kid grasp her hand and look down on her confidently with his super sexy smiled. Ashley knew he wasn't afraid of flying, he did have a hover/skateboard after all, it's not like he hasn't had this experience before; having him there comforting her relieved her from fear as she rested her head on his shoulder and continued to read the book.

"What's that?" He asked with a straight face.

"This? O-oh its n-nothing just an instruction manual of some sorts." Ashley stammered as she shoved the notebook in her rucksack.

Finally after about ten minutes the gang calmed down, well…all except Liz who said she started to feel sick at the thought of them being in the air that high. Tsubaki gave her plenty of sick bags just in case, trying to ignore BlackStar and Patty who were snogging in the seats next to her.

"Excuse me lovebirds, can I get you anything?" A young lady in her mid-twenties peered down on the pair who broke their kiss to gaze up at her, "I have chocolate, peanuts, coffee, tea, crisps…"

Patty burst into a huge cheeky smile, "Peanuts pleases!" She giggled as the lady lifted a pack off her cart and handed them to Patty who in return gave her money.

"I'll get a coffee and a hot chocolate please!" BlackStar beamed as Patty looked into his eyes,

"Who's the second drink for?"

"Well, I know how much you love hot chocolate Patty, so this is my treat I guess." BlackStar smiled down on her huge sapphire blue eyes.

Tsubaki closed her eyes and cringed, he was getting her drinks now?

Liz lifted her head from the sick bag, "He's a jerk for not choosing you; you're the only one who can put up with his stupid boasting. Why would he go for a bimbo like Patty?" She whimpered grasping onto her stomach.

"Because she is pretty, kind, good looking and will do anything he asks her to do." Tsubaki whispered sadly.

"That's everything you do, and you do more anyway!"

"Liz your talking about your sister really negatively…"

Liz tilted her hat down to cover her eyes, "To be honest, I don't think she deserves a guy like him. I think you deserve better to. What's wrong with Crona, he…or…she is really nice! Besides he actually cares!"

Suddenly Tsubaki slammed her fist onto the arm of her chair, "BLACKSTAR DOES CARE!"

Then she realised what she had said, BlackStar and Patty looked at her blankly as her face turned a vibrant red, "See Liz, look how he is buying her drinks now of course BlackStar cares for Patty! Stop being such an over protective sister, BlackStar has been my partner for a long time now and I don't think I've known anyone so caring and understanding in my life."

BlackStar grinned, "Thanks Tsubaki, you've been really nice supporting me through this. I want to thank you."

"No problem…" She sighed as she rested her head into her travel pillow and tried to ignore their snog session.

"Hey Soul, can I use your phone to play games?" BlackStar yelled as he held his hand out behind him over the top of his chair and in front of Soul who nodded and passed the iphone to him and continued to watch anime on the small TV embedded in the chair in front of him with Maka who had her head resting on his chest.

Kid read through the plans of the plane on the in case of an emergency sheet. He seemed very happy about something.

"Kid are you hoping for a crash? You keep smiling at that it's creepy." Ashley grinned as she bought a hand around to the side of his face to turn his head so his eyes locked on her.

"I was just admiring how symmetrical the plane is." He answered seriously with a slight smile.

Ashley gazed down onto the sheet, "Oh yeah it is…"

She was interrupted by yelling that was coming from BlackStar and Soul who were bickering.

"Give me back my phone! You're being totally uncool BlackStar!"

"Shut up Soul, let me just finish this game!"

"You bastard, just shut the fuck up and hand me the phone!"

Suddenly the two idiots let out a scream as Maka smashed her hard back book down into their heads, BlackStar collapsed into Patty's lap totally knocked out while Soul just rubbed the bruise in his head; he was more used to it after all those years of being chopped at least once a day. He lifted his head and turned to Maka who was about to stuff the book into her bag when Soul snatched it from her grasp.

"Soul what are you doing?!"

"I want to get to know you better, so if I find out what you like to read….Maka…."

She shuffled in her seat turning bright red in embarrassment at Soul's eyes widened in shock at the words on the page. Soul flung his head backwards and burst into laughter,

"Oh Maka, this is one dirty book! I never knew you were into this!" He teased her.

Maka slapped him round the face, "Be quiet Soul! I don't want people to hear that!" She whispered before he planted his lips on her cheek which shut her up.

Kid drew a book from his bag and lifted it with his left hand and leaned back in his chair to read. He saw Ashley gazing at him from the corner of his eye.

"Whatcha reading?"

Kid's lips stretched to a slight smile, "It's about the madness pool and Kishiben, I thought I should learn a bit more about the kishen before we encounter him."

Ashley remembered what Azusa and the others said about how she could be an easy victim, "Kid can I read it with you? I want to learn more as well…the death scythes told me some things which I want to know more about anyway."

Kid nodded as he leaned closer to her so she could rest her head on his chest as he pulled the blanket over her more so she didn't get cold, "Let me know when you are ok to turn the page."

Soul peered over at Maka who was still reading her dirty book, he put his arms behind his head and leaned back as he kicked his legs up so they rested on the chair in front of him.

"EUGH I've never been so bored in my whole life, actually no that's an over statement. The dissection classes are worse."

Maka giggled and closed her book, she leaned over so her face was close to his and whispered into his ear, "Soul, meet me at the toilets; don't leave me hanging."

He could feel her warm breath hitting on her face, "That book got you revved up? I think you should read those more often Maka, perhaps dating a bookworm isn't so bad after all."

Soul smirked and watched her stroll down the aisle as she turned her head back to wink at him before she turned a corner. Soul put his earphones in and waited for exactly one minute before he rose from his seat.

"Hey Soul, at least attempt to slip the dick."

Soul swung around and twitched as Ashley gave him the sadistic smile she had inherited from her father, he shook himself and quickly walked away to meet Maka. Maka leaned against the cold metal wall with a hand on her hip as Soul turned the corner, he grinned and looked her up and down as she kicked open one of the doors and slipped inside closely followed by Soul. After shutting the door behind him he found himself being forced down to sit on the loo, don't worry the lid was down, as Maka sat across his lap. He wasn't too sure what she wanted him to do, they had only kissed the night before at the ball so surely she didn't want to go as far as 'slipping the dick' in the words of Ashley. He decided to go as far as she felt was appropriate, they were in public after all; just because the door was closed doesn't mean it was sound proof.

He leaned in to press her lips up against hers with a good amount of pressure, not too much and not too little, as he trailed his hands up her shirt.

"S-Soul I think you know I'm flat…" but she gasped just as she felt him run his fingers over her left.

"I think you know you're a respectable B cup." Soul smirked as he unhooked her bra, "You have nothing to be embarrassed about, trust me. Besides, cool guys like me don't always choose a girl for their body you know."

Maka felt shivers up her spine as he ran his hands over her back, pulling her closer as she removed his leather jacket and shirt. She saw his scar, even after all this time it bothered her. She thought about it every day, how he came out of his weapon form and let the demon sword slice through his chest letting the red hot liquid gush from the deep cut and splash leaving puddles across the floor. A drop fell into her mouth, the metal tang on her tongue proved to her that this wasn't a dream and she burst into floods of warm tears flowing down her cheeks, but she had to ignore it. If she stopped him now because of something that happened five years ago he might get mad, she didn't want to disappoint him. She pressed her body up against him pinning him to the wall as she ran her hands down his chest. She felt the heat from his breath on her neck as he unbuttoned her shirt and slipped it off down her arms so he could trail his lips down her shoulders, chest, and stomach. Maka started to let out a moan but was stopped by a hand covering her mouth,

"Maka try to stay quiet, we aren't at home remember; we are on a public plane."

She nodded before running her hands through his white hair and kissing him passionately. Time flew by and Maka quickly looked at her watch to realise they had been in there for 20 minutes, they both were only in their underwear and enjoying themselves immensely.

"Soul, get dressed we need to go back."

He groaned as he pulled up his jeans and put on his top, "Seriously? That's uncool."

Maka smirked as she put on her trench coat after putting her top and skit back on, "Don't worry, maybe we can continue when we land. Who knows what camp will be like, perhaps it will be more private."

Soul grinned evilly, "It better be," he whispered before kissing the mark he had left on her smooth skin.

Maka reached for the door handle and pushed it down, she tried again; it wasn't opening.

"Soul…the lock has jammed…we are stuck."

Tsubaki clasped her hands over her ears to try and block out the sounds of her partner sliding his tongue around Patty's mouth exploring her. Shouldn't they be doing this in private? It's been 20 minutes since this started and for Tsubaki this was like hell. All she could think about was herself being in Patty's position, each sound, giggle, even when they broke away it pierced her heart because she knew they would seal the gap between their lips again.

"Oh BlackStar your so good!" Patty giggled with a quite groan.

BlackStar laughed quietly as he kissed her neck.

Tsubaki was reaching her limit now, "STOP IT NOW! JUST SHUT UP YOU GUYS ITS J-JUST…SHUT UP!" she screamed with scarlet cheeks and tears in her eyes.

The pair looked up at her shocked;, Liz peered up from the sick bag, "Smooth." She mumbled before chucking up her last meal.

Tsubaki ran dow the aisle to the back of the plane and slammed her fist into the metal wall before falling back onto one of the doors and sinking to the floor sulking.

"Why BlackStar?" She whispered.

"Tsubaki? Is that you?"

She turned around sharply and whipped the tears from her eyes, "Who's there?"

"Its Maka and Soul! You have to get us out of here!" Soul quickly begged from behind the door.

"I'll get you out don't worry!"

She pulled on the door handle but it was totally jammed, "Ok I'm going to cut you out. Stand back!"

"Wait WHAT!" The couple screamed as Tsubaki's arms turned into the chain scythes and sliced through the door randomly trying to hack out her friends in any way possible. Finally she made a hole in the door big enough for them to exit.

"Soul how come you didn't slice your own way out?" Tsubaki asked curiously.

"Not enough room, even if I turn one arm into a scythe blade there wouldn't be enough room to move it."

"Fair enough." She sighed.

Suddenly they all turned around to see Ashley and Kid standing behind them, "What the fuck have you guys done…" Ashley face palmed.

Kid collapsed on to the floor, "That might just be the end of me…it's over," everyone looked down on Kid who was spread out across the floor, "So untidy and asymmetrical."

Back at the seats BlackStar sat between Liz and Patty confused and upset, "I just don't get why she would lash out on me like that."

"Have you ever thought that she might have feel…BLLLAAGGGHHHH!" Liz vomited into the last bag.

"Liz I think we should get you to the toilets before you throws up on the floor," Patty giggled.

BlackStar and Patty carried Liz down to the back of the plane where everyone was staring at the smashed up door.

"Woah…woah woah woah…what the fuck have you guys done." Liz moaned before hurling up onto the ground.

"I was about to say the same thing," a clicking complimented the voice, "Someone care to explain?"

"Stein, I'm sure it was an accident…" Marie started.

"Accident or not how are we going to get out of this one? I mean, how are we going to explain this to Lord Dea…?"

Suddenly he stopped and everyone turned round to see one of the doors open and watch Spirit and Blair stroll out hand in hand casually as if nothing happened. Everyone sweat dropped apart from Maka who was struggling from Soul's grasp to chop her dad, were those two in there the whole time!?


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23. Arrival at Camp**

Kid looked down on Ashley who was sat slouched on his lap with her legs crossed an her back leaning against the seat in front of then, she was fast asleep since she was kept up all night on the flight from BlackStar's vile snoring and Patty's consistent giggling in her sleep. She kept on making adorable little sighs and quiet mumbles which he couldn't translate, it was so sweet. Maka sat next to him with Blair curled up on her lap while BlackStar sat on her right with Liz and Patty in weapon form in each hand. Spirit sat in the passenger seat at the front as Azusa drove while Justin and Stein sat in the back with Marie on the floor by their feet. Meanwhile Soul drove along behind the car on his motorbike with Tsubaki on the back; Maka let her switch places since she felt too uncomfortable to be close to BlackStar after the inncedent on the plane. Kid stroked her hair and pushed her head back so she sat up right, suddenly the car jolted forward and threw everyone forward into the seat in front, or in Spirit and Azusa's case; the window. Ashley woke up to find Kid's head pressed against her chest, she looked down on him blankly as he flicked backwards into an excessive nose bleed.

"Fucking women drivers..." Spirit moaned as he rubbed his head where he had smacked against the window.

"May I remind you that these roads are extremely rough and anyway I think we hit something..."

"Azusa, I think we have bigger problems to worry about!" Liz screamed out of the gun as everyone joined in with the screeching while Justin sat calmly and prayed to the lord. The car rolled uncontrollably down a hill crushing plants and small trees, animals and birds freaked and fled from the area as the car hurled forward. Then a sharp branch stabbed and hooked into one of the wheels catching the car as it swung around backwards violently.

"Hit the fucking breaks Azusa!"

"Shut your trap Spirit!" She yelled back as she slammed her foot on the break.

The wheels stopped turning and car flipped forward down the steep hill. Everyone screamed and cried hysterically, apart from Patty who just burst out laughing, as they crashed into the roof of the car to the floor as the vehicle rolled. Ashley felt her face pressed against the cold window while everyone else in the same row piled on top of her. Suddenly the car tumbled onto its left side and her window smashed on a rock letting her upper body hurled out the side of the car letting the glass slice through her skin. She felt an arm wrap around her stomach before she completely fell out into the pile of shattered glass,

"Don't worry Ash I've got you!" Kid shouted as he coiled himself around her and shuffled around so he was against the battered window, protecting her from harm as much as possible.

"KID LOOK OUT!" Ashley screamed as the car landed on their side again and Kid's back smacked against the hard ground and the glass stabbed him with the force.

Ashley screamed as she saw the blood splatter left on the floor as they continued to roll, Kid's blood.

Meanwhile Soul and Tsubaki sped down the hill behind them on the motorbike,

"Soul what do we do?!"

"We stop that car no matter the cost, I'm not letting Maka die!"

Tsubaki started to tear up, "I won't let you leave me BlackStar, I'm your weapon; even if it means I have to die I will give my life!" She whispered.  
Soul patted her head and smiled, "That's my girl! This will be our first weapon team mission!"

Tsubaki smiled sweetly over her tears, "I guess your right!"

They zoomed down the hill and got closer to the back of the car.

"Soul, transform your arm into a scythe!" Tsubaki ordered sharply.

Soul instantly obeyed and hooked his blade under the car and pierced through the metal and hooked on. Soul wrapped his other arm around her waist as her body transformed into the chain scythe and hooked each blade around a tree and tied a knot in her chains making a triangle shape. Soul held on tightly to the chain as the car slowly stopped; if he let go on Tsubaki, the car will crash.

"Soul are you ok?!" Tsubaki screamed.

"Everyone get out of the car now!" Soul shouted in pain as they all started to climb out the car, scratched, bruised and bleeding.

They unloaded all the luggage fast and finished just as Soul reached his limit, Maka and Ashley rises to his side as BlackStar and Kid unhooked the scythe. Soul groaned through gritted teeth as his arm returned to human form while Tsubaki transformed back into a human and flung back into Soul's arms, she was out cold.

"TSUBAKI!" BlackStar cried as he pulled her away from Soul and on to his lap as he cradled the helpless girl in his arms.

Her head flopped backwards and her arms hung from her shoulders like a dolls would. He ran his hands through her hair and looked over her bruised face covered in cuts leaking out shimmering beads of blood as the wet drops trickled down his hot cheeks.

"Shit, you better not die on me Tsubaki! Not now, not in a million years!" He flung his head back to the sky and screamed.

No one had ever seen BlackStar like this; Stein lifted her from BlackStar's arms,

"Give her back! What are you going to do to her you screw head! What are you going to do to her! I love her, let me stay with her!" BlackStar struggled from Kid and the Thompson sisters who were trying to hold him back.

"Soul you better come to, your arm has been dislocated; I'll need to click that back in to your joint fast." Stein ordered as Soul came to his side and walked with him.

Ashley and Maka exchanged glances; did he just say he loved Tsubaki? Maka rushed over to Ashley,

"He said it!"

"I know but we shouldn't worry about that right now, is Patty ok?" Ashley asked.

The two girls turned around to see Patty helping to stop BlackStar from beating up the professor for taking Tsubaki, she looked saddened which was awfully rare for Patty; and it hurt like hell to see her like that.

"Soul do you mind if I use your motorbike? I need to get you and Tsubaki back to camp ASAP to make sure you're ok."

Soul nodded, "Who's going to drive?"

"I've got this."

Stein and Soul turned around to Ashley who stood alone behind them, "Seriously Ash? You don't know how to…"

"I've had to make a few quick get a ways when on the streets, I had to figure it out in the moment so I'm not so bad; now both of you idiots get on the back now."

Stein nodded and told the Death Scythes to stay there with the team until Ashley returns with the bike so she can make more trips with people back to camp.

Ashley leaped onto the bike, "Holy mother of fuck this is bad ass!"

"Ashley calm down, your injured as well you know…"

"Stein shut up, it will only make the pain come back," she snapped as she revved up the engine, "Wait what about Kid!" She shouted as she turned back, he was standing straight trying to hide the fact he was hurt.

"N-no its fine Ash…"

"GET YO ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Kid's eyes widened in fear of her extreme enthusiasm and sat in the seat that the driver should be in where she pointed,

"Ashley…you're supposed to sit here… woah ok then," He stopped talking as she casually sat down on his lap and leaned forward and started the bike.

Stein turned around worried at the grin on her face, it was that crazy sadistic one she shares with him, her eyes were narrowed and the pupils increased in size and got smaller in a split second before slamming down her hand on the start button and whizzing off at full speed. Stein and Soul clinged onto each other and Tsubaki and screamed at the speed, it was like a rollercoaster,

"ASHLEY DON'T GO SO FAST!" Soul shouted terrified.

Ashley hurled her head backwards just avoiding Kid and cackled loudly as she steered through the trees without looking, Kid wrapped his arms around her stomach and squeezed her; he was used to speed but this was unreal, this wasn't Ashley. Suddenly she flung herself forwards still laughing and breathed heavily as she turned up the speed further; this was really starting to scare Kid,

"Ashley please stop this!" He buried his head into her shoulder and tried not to cry, had she hit her head? Was she scared herself and started going insane…wait that's it…insane.

"Kid, I think you have worked this out but it's the madness wavelength. I feel it as well but I'm not doing so badly…looks like Ashley is being affected in the extreme department. This is really really bad; she no longer has fear so if she continues like this she could kill us! Try and take control of the bike as fast as you can!"

Kid panicked at Stein's explanation, she won't last ten seconds on this trip! He desperately put his hands on the handles next to Ashley's and tried to steer but she kept pushing him away.

"Kid babe stop ruining my fun, maybe you should help me feel less stressed; give me another one of those love bite thingies!" She moaned as she let go of the handles and leaned back wrapping her arms around his neck and kicked her feet up onto the handles; her laughter increased as she ran a hand down the side of his face while resting her head on his shoulder. Kid gazed into her huge eyes, her pupils were getting bigger and smaller so they almost filled her whole eye and then they were almost invisible.

"S-Stop being so seductive you could kill us right now! LOOK OUT FOR THAT TREE!"

She sharply kicked her left foot on the handle and swerved he motorbike just avoiding the tree, everyone held their breath as she continued to kick the handles avoiding anything without even looking. How was she doing this?

"Ashley cut it out! You're doing this in front of your dad and brother its weird…" Soul was interrupted by Stein.

"KID DO AS SHE SAYS!"

"WHAT!?" Kid and Soul screamed in unison.

"It might help relax her, the less stressed she is the better, it may help reduce the madness."

"STEIN STOP BEING A PERVERT!"

"SOUL JUST LOOK AWAY WHILE HE DOES THIS!"

"I'M NOT DOING THIS!"

"KID IT'S AN ORDER FROM YOUR TEACHER!"

Kid quivered as Stein turned Soul's head away and nodded at him before doing the same, I can't do this…not in front of them! Ashley won't want this! He thought, but he knew he had to try; he had to bring her back. He moved his head down so his lips ran over her neck, I can't believe I'm doing this…it's too weird.

Suddenly the motorbike halted to a stop and skid letting up a huge dust cloud. Ashley sat up and stretched before jumping off Kid's lap and parking the bike; Stein, Kid and Soul all jaw dropped and sweat dropped. What the hell just happened?

"Ok, this is camp right?" Ashley turned to them and realised their expressions, "What?"

"Ashley!" Kid ran up to her before lifting her into the air and spinning her round and carefully landing her as he drew her in for a hug, "Thank god your back."

Camp was set up in the small village that the madness pool was located, it was made up of small homes built up like mud huts except more cottage styled and stalls dotted around at random, Kid drew in a breath; calm down, the arrangement of this place does not matter he thought to himself as he bridal carried Ashley who had started to feel awfully faint after her previous madness attack and followed close behind Stein who was carrying Tsubaki in the same way with Soul close behind. Ashley tilted her head backwards so she could see upside down, her eyes locked onto a well close to a ditch with a waterwheel attached to the side of a small cottage with a pretty thatched room. She started to laugh quietly to herself as a crazy grin stretched across her pretty face showing almost all of her teeth, Kid felt her breathing start to grow heavy again and watched in fear as her pupils dilated and filled up her whole eye. He shook her violently,

"Ashley snap out of this! I know your tired but don't let that leave you vulnerable! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT LEAVING ME!"

Stein quickly grabbed hold of Ashley by the neck and flung her lifeless body so it drooped over his shoulder, "Kid grab the bike and get the others. The road over there will lead you straight to them, make all the death scythes change form as well as the weapon partners, you, Maka and Black Star will carry them all including Blair who will be in her cat body. Ok?"

Kid nodded as he looked at Ashley who was staring straight into his eyes with her creepy black ones, her smile was creeping him out but something seemed off; as Stein turned around to take her with Tsubaki and Soul to the medics she weakly raised her shaking arm and held it out towards him, he saw a tear drop down the side of her face. Was she trying to escape?

Meanwhile inside Ashley's soul she was trapped in a tiny room built up of bricked walls with vibrant graffiti printed all over them, it was almost and exact copy of where she used to sleep on the streets; except it was darker now, a lot darker. She curled up in a corner with her head in her knees,

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed as she felt something wet and thick winded up her leg like a snake and slide up her body coating her in black gunk.

"LEAVE ME ALONE NOW!" She struggled as a long stretch of the gloop rose and thinned out slightly like a rope before lashing around her neck and knotted to start the torture.

It started to squeeze her neck, choking her, her vision started to blur as she cried out when she felt another rope whip her back making her jerk forward, but she couldn't scream; she could feel the life leak from her as her whole body was now being crushed under the dark substance layer covering her whole apart from her face. She could feel something poking at her lips, it was the previous rope that had whipped her; as Ashley opened her mouth trying to gasp for another breath she felt it force down her throat, she tried to close her mouth but the liquid had hardened in her mouth making it impossible. Ashley could feel whatever it was that was inside her start to churn her innards. Suddenly she felt excruciating pain as it seemed to be crushing her organs, it started in her stomach and then her chest; she could hear her ribcage cracking along with her spine…she was paralysed.

Stein lay her down next to Tsubaki in the mud hut he was staying in with Blair and the death scythes. Soul sat on a stool and leaned against the wall with his arm in a cast. Stein pulled out a chair and sat down next to him as he carefully held Soul's dislocated arm.

"This may hurt a bit."

"Don't worry; cool people can deal with HOLY CRAP STEIN WHAT THE FUCK!" Soul yelled as Stein forced his arm back until they both heard a cringe worthy distinctive click.

Soul sighed with a grin as the pain quickly left him, he looked back to the beds to see Tsubaki was slowly siting up.

"Good to have you back Tsubaki…" he was interrupted by her crying.

"What on earth is that! Stein something is coming out of Ashley's mouth!" Tsubaki whimpered.

Stein and Soul rushed to her side and witnessed some sort of black stuff drip out the corners of her lips as if she was drooling.

"Shit its madness." Stein muttered as he forced three pills onto her tongue and washed them down with a glass of water before quickly smashing a fist into her stomach and electrocuted her with his soul wavelength, "TSUBAKI, SOUL MOVE!"

The two weapons dodged the black gloop as it splattered out of her mouth and hid under a bed. After a few seconds they peered up from under the bed and saw Stein standing there holding up the dining room table which was covered in the black matt substance. He placed down the table and looked over at his daughter; the soul wavelength didn't do her any harm since she can use soul deflect so it worked like a defibrillator. They all watched as Ashley's eyes opened in their normal manner and she sat up in her bed in complete silence. Then out of nowhere she flung her head backwards and started to pull on her hair hard as she let out a blood curdling scream before leaning back against the wall and breathing heavily. At that moment Kid, the team and the death scythes rushed inside to see Ashley sitting in the bed in floods of tears as her head flopped back to look downwards. The black gunk that was on the table strangely vanished into thin air before everyone's eyes, it was all a hallucination?

"Ashley all that pain you are feeling now is not real ok? Your fine, the madness wavelength has enhanced your insanity; I'm going to inject you with something that will reduce your symptoms and hopefully reduce how much you will be affected for the rest of this mission ok?" Stein sat cross legged on the bed in front of her and looked at her with a stern worried expression as he pushed the needle into her arm and pushed down the syringe letting the fluid into her blood stream.

Ashley slowly lifted her head and looked at him with wide bright blue eyes surrounded by shimmering salty water. She bit her lip and flung into his arms as she burst into floods of streaming hot tears as her pain gradually eased, now she knew how vulnerable and weak she really was.

"I'm pathetic…I'm weak," She whispered as Stein awkwardly hugged her back.

"Ashley that's the last thing you are, you managed to stay alive through that," Justin said calmly as he walked over to the side of the bed and placed a hand gently on her shoulder, "It was very strong if you ask me."

Ashley looked up as Justin leaned down over to inspect her face and if she had been wounded but also was pulled into the hug unexpectedly, eventually everyone joined the group hug before the team rushed off to their cottage, mud hut thing. Ashley saw all their bags piled up against the wall, but she couldn't see hers.

"Ashley what's this?"

She turned around to see Kid holding up the small note book Azusa had given her, she snatched it back, "It was given to me by Azusa if you must know."

"Why didn't you tell me you had this, I want you to be safe; I read it."

Ashley's eyes narrowed but realised it wasn't a nosey action, it was a worried and sort of caring action so she shrugged it off and ran into his arms before she let him kiss her softly.

"So Tsubaki how come you blacked out? You were talking to Soul right just before it happened so how come you just suddenly broke down?"

She turned to Maka who was sat opposite her and smiled, "Well Stein told me that I bit off more than I could chew, but it was worth it."

Ashley thanked Tsubaki and Soul one last time for saving them as she realised BlackStar slipping out of the hut and outside, she excused herself from the convocation and ran out after him.

"BlackStar! Woah!" She shouted as she tripped over her laces and fell face flat onto the floor, "Darn" she muffled with her face still in the ground.

BlackStar turned round to help her up, "You ok? What you doing chasing me, you want my autograph?"

"I'm ok and, maybe some other time but anyway why are you running out like this?"

BlackStar put his hands in his pockets and shrugged, "I just needed fresh air."

"You're upset about Tsubaki right? You think it's your fault."

BlackStar smiled and looked to the floor, "You're smarter than you look."

Ashley smirked, "Hey you love Tsubaki right? You said it when you were drowning in your own tears earlier…"

"Let's not bring that up ever again please but of course I love her, she's my best friend."

Ashley's expressing faded, "Oh right…"

"What?"

"Nothing, can I just ask you a favour?"

BlackStar nodded to answer her.

"Please try not to be so sexual with Patty in front of Tsubaki."

He raised an eyebrow, "We are hardly sexual in public…"

"Oh really? So putting your hand up her top and unhooking her bra to grope her isn't sexual."

"Well… we have done worse…"

"TOO MUCH INFO BLACKSTAR! Anyway just think about why I'm asking you to do this please. Use some common sense dude." She smiled before bro fisting him and leaving the assassin to his thoughts.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24. So the mission begins!**

Ashley opened her eyes the next morning and sat up to see Kid was already awake and watching over her,

"Ashley get up, we need to go outside and see if the death scythes are up as well as Blair and Stein. We need to get food, come on." He grinned as she rolled her pretty eyes shining aqua in the candle light before covering her head with the blanket and muttering something under her breath along the lines of fuck off I'm tired.

Kid's golden eyes narrowed making his hot smirk look evilly sexy somehow and he smacked a pillow down onto her head, Ashley let out a groan as he whipped the covers off of her; she lay there curled up on her side in her pyjama short and sports bra.

"Seriously Ashley, you were that hot you had to strip?" Kid teased.

"WHO STRIPPED?" BlackStar leaped out of bed knocking Soul face flat on the floor and looked around the room.

Ashley sat up and swung her legs so they dangled off the side of the bed she shared with Kid and threw a pillow directly at BlackStar making him fall backwards on top of Soul, "BLACKSTAR STOP BEING A PERVERT!" She screamed as Kid burst into hysterical laughter.

"Hey Kid your topless!" Ashley shouted as a joke before BlackStar muttered,

"Kid put your clothes on, Ashley keep yours off you look better like that."

He then received a huge punch in the face from Soul which caused them to start fighting. Then they both strangely fell to the floor as Maka stood in her pyjamas, which were identical to Ashley's except green unlike Ashley's which were purple, with the hard back book in her hand used for her famous 'Maka Chop.' Close behind her stood Kid, only in his boxers like Soul, and Tsubaki who was also in shorts and a sports bra but hers were a pretty pale yellow.

"Quit fighting, and by the way, these were what we were recommended to wear to bed, no one stripped." Maka said seriously with a slight blush.

"Sis get up!" Patty giggled as she shook Liz manically who was still asleep next to her.

"Hell no Patty its seven in the morning there is no way I am…"

"GET YOUR ASS MOVING NOW DAMN YOU!"

Liz shuddered and her expression turned depressed and afraid, "Waaaahhhhhh Patty your so mean sometimes! I hate you Patty I really really hate you!" She cried like a baby as she crawled out of bed and started to get dressed.

Half an hour later they all met Stein, Blair and the Death Scythes in the café opposite the huts they were staying in, the team each had a designated colour to everything they had: Maka – Green, Soul – Red, BlackStar – Blue, Tsubaki – Yellow, Kid – Black, Liz – Orange, Patty – Pink , Ashley – Purple. The girls all wore a boob tube of their colour with a short sleeve brown jacked to match their shorts while the boys wore a T-shirt of their colour, a long sleeve brown jacket and knee-high shorts the same colour. They also each had a brown cowboy hat with a strap going around the rim with their colour. Everything in their hiking bags from sleeping bags to water bottles were their assigned colour, they even had a pistol each which fired bullets that set off smoke into the air dyed their colour in case they got lost so the rest of the group could find them.

The team joined the adults around a large table where they spread across a map that Azusa had just finished drawing, she flashed her glasses and gathered everyone around,

"I'm sure Ashley has told you a few things already about our plan but if not here is the details; so much has happened I'm sure she hardly remembers anything of it herself. Spirit, let's see how stupid you truly are. Explain to your students our plan if you can remember it."

"Stein and Marie will stay at the base and record all information gathered and try to work out a location with the help of Azusa's wide stretch of vision. Sid and Naigus will investigate the actual area around where the madness pool was located before the Kishen took that child's soul along with me and Blair. The South American troops will prepare meals, make sure our location will be unknown by the Kishen as well as also setting out searching for clues to where he is. Justin's role doesn't need to explained yet, however your team will be the main squad going out looking for Kishiben; we think a group soul resonance along with Genie Hunter, Kishen hunter, BlackStar's Enchanted sword, Kid's Grim reaper skills and Ashley's strength you are the likeliest group to defeat him."

"Good job Spirit!" Blair cheered as she flirtatiously winked at him.

"Where are Sid and Naigus?" Liz asked before they walked up to them with drinks.

"Here, we've made copies of Azusa's map for each individual; I always liked to have a stable plan, that's the kind of man I was." Sid said as he handed out bottles of water to each of them.

"The South American troops are under Sid's orders; they will be helping and gathering information from those who have been through the tragedy of witnessing Kishiben's wrath. Any information we find that could be of use to you we will pass it on to each member of your team through these digi-gloves," Naigus handed out a black fingerless arm glove with a metal slab embedded in the fabric to each teacher and member of Maka's team, "A notification will pop up each time we find something, click on the blue button to read it yourself, or if you want to call someone else with a digi-glove click the green button and use the up and down on the keyboard which will appear on the metal slab to scroll through your contacts and select a contact and call them double click the orange button. If you only want to message the contact, click the orange button once and proceed to type using the keyboard that will show up on the metal bar in the digi-glove." She demonstrated as she talked.

She slipped on a glove and instantly a keyboard flashed up on the metal with each letter and coloured button shining like lights, She received a notification from Sid and pressed the blue button; suddenly a brilliant blue hologram shone up from a light in the metal with a message saying hey Naigus testing testing. Then she clicked the green button and the hologram changed to a list with everyone's names on from the adults and team, she selected Maka's name with the orange button and started to call her with a double click. Maka slipped on her digi-glove and a hologram automatically appeared before her saying, Naigus calling in, she answered by pressing the orange button and saw Naigus waving to her through the screen as if on skype.

"This is incredible!" Soul mumbled as he and the other in the team slipped on their digi-gloves.

"Erm, Naigus…do you by any chance have a spare?" Kid asked nervously and slightly embarrassed.

"Symmetry got you stuffed eh Kid? Don't worry we decided that it would look a bit odd on everyone if they didn't have two on anyway, but the second one is just a plain arm glove with no metal bar. It looks exactly the same though so don't worry." Sid grinned as he handed out a second glove to everyone and slipped a map into each of their bags.

"Good luck team!" Marie said cheerfully with enthusiasm.

"Don't screw up…" Azusa started but got cut off by Justin.

"God bless you all!"

"Quit the priest shit Justin. GOOD LUCK MY LIL MAKA! PAPA KNOWS YOUR GUNNA DO GREAT!"

"MAAAAKKKKAAAAA CHOP! You're not ever going to be my father so stop treating me like a fucking two year old you bastard." Maka glared viciously at Spirit who had collapsed on the floor in tears at her reaction.

Ashley slipped over while everyone was distracted by Spirit's stupidity and stood next to Justin who had his headphones in,

"Um…Justin? Can I ask you something?"

He gazed down on her and smiled, "Yeah sure Ashley how can I help you?"

"I was just wondering what your job is in this plan? Every time you're mentioned it's said your role isn't important information to us, but I want to know all my friends are safe so please tell me what you'll be doing…" she questioned him as she took off her jacket, the heat was scorching.

"You have a good heart Ashley, I'll be fine I promise; I just have something to take care of."

"Stop avoiding me. I demand an answer. It's dangerous isn't it?"

Justin leaned down to whisper into her ear, "I'm going out there solo. I'll be ok; I just need to find someone it's no big deal."

"Who are you finding?"

"OK I think that's enough chat, you need to be going now!" Stein interrupted as he gripped his hand around the back of Ashley's purple boob tube and lifted her into the air.

Ashley screamed and wrapped her arms around her chest, "STEIN STOP IT! THAT FUCKING HURTS MY TITS; YOU'RE A SCIENTIST YOU SHOULD KNOW! DON'T MAKE IT SLIP OFF YOU IDIOT!"

Stein rolled his eyes and smirked as Ashley struggled and tried to kick him, "Well put your jacket on and get going; they've already left!" He laughed as he threw her into the air only to be caught by Kid who had rushed back to get her on Beezlebub, he carried her away in a bridal style and landed her where the team was waiting.

"It's so hot and sticky!" Liz moaned as she pulled off her jacket, "I'm still hot and I'm only in a boob tube and shorts that barely cover my ass! Who the hell chose these outfits out of the adults anyway, Maka's dad?"

"Probably," Soul grinned as Maka shot him a death glare.

"Hey Liz, if you're really that hot why not strip down?"

"BlackStar will you ever stop being a pervert?" Ashley sighed as she tilted her head back and face palmed.

"Apparently once a guy turns 18, they never change," Tsubaki smiled.

"Well, that settles it, BlackStar you have a few more months to be a perv and then you have to stop."

"Eugh, really Maka? I have to admit seeing naked ladies is fun, which is why I'm so fond of Blair; she's a true friend."

"Well, it's clear that BlackStar needs professional help, it's a shame we don't have the money to provide it though." Kid smirked.

"Meanwhile, we need to figure out what our own game plan is and where we are going to set up camp for tonight, does anyone here knows how to survive in the wild?" Soul asked.

"Closest people would be Liz, Patty and Ash since they lived in the streets. Is a concrete jungle the same as the amazon?" BlackStar asked.

"Well, unless there are shops where we can steal matches, oil and fags I don't think so."

"Why would you need matches, oil and fags Liz?" Soul asked.

"Come on Soul you're not that much of a dumb shit. Oil and matches are to make a fire…"

"AND THE FAGS ARE FOR GETTING HIGH AS A KITE! Patty interrupted Ashley in her giggly way.

"Exactly! Ashley pointed back at her.

"Well there's none of that here, I hope. I'm not too sure now is the best time to deal with stoned teenage girls…" Kid started.

"Oh, you can deal with stoned girls anytime, trust me." Ashley whispered to Patty who burst out laughing.

Everyone stared blankly at them,

"Trust me, if you've ever been stoned, pissed off your ass and wake up to find yourself on a cruise to America when you live there anyway you'd understand the thrills." Liz smirked before high-fiving Ashley.

After walking endlessly through the thick jungle for another two hours rambling on about any old shit the gang decided to stop and look through their backpacks to see what survival equipment was supplied for each of them. They all sat on the ground in a circle and unzipped their bags; they rummaged through half the things until Maka found something interesting,

"Hey guys check it out! I found a survival book!"

"Trust you to find all the books Maka Albarn."

"Shut up Soul. Anyway, we all should have one; it's called do's and don'ts of the rainforest."

Everyone found the small booklet and opened up to the first page, Soul started,

"There is practically nothing in the rainforest that can't kill you, so you have to be prepared for anything and everything, shit this doesn't sound good."

Tsubaki continued, "I would tell you all the do's first, but since there aren't any it would be pointless…this book is starting to freak me out."

"Number one, don't sit on the ground, the forest floor is the most dangerous place in the forest due to it being inhabited by many different insects that are attracted to mammal's blood like ticks and bullet ants…"

Liz screamed as she shot up off the leave scattered ground and covered her eyes, "SHIT SHIT SHIT!"

"Whats wrong Liz…?"

"Number two, don't sit on logs either. They are a key hide out of many different snake species like the green anaconda." Kid interrupted Ashley just as Liz pointed to the log BlackStar was happily seated on not listening.

"SNAKE!"

"Snake?...SNAKE!" Everyone screamed as BlackStar leaped off the log and let the serpent coil around the bark.

Liz jumped into Tsubaki's arms as everyone picked up their stuff and ran for their lives while the snake calmly hissed and slithered back into a hole in the hallow log. Ashley stopped running when she realised someone was missing…where was Kid?! She ran back to the log as fast as her legs could carry her to find Kid watching the snake and whispering something.

"Kid come on! We have to catch up to the others!" She shouted as she tugged on his jacket.

"S-so symmetrical! Every single pattern in the scales is arranged completely symmetrica…wait no."

Ashley raised an eyebrow as she watched him stand up.

"LIZ! PATTY! GET YOUR ASSES OVER HER RIGHT NOW!"

Patty raced back out of the shadows with Liz over her shoulders, "Yeah? What?" She giggled cheerfully, oblivious to the situation.

"Transform." Kid muttered as he focused his gaze on a single scale which was black on one side of the snake's tail and not on the other before using the twin pistols to blast the fuck out of that thing.

"Kid, just because it's asymmetrical doesn't mean it has to die…" but before she could stop him he had already pretty much fried the snake with his weapon's soul wavelengths.

As soon as they caught up with the others everyone started to freak out about what they had read so far.

"There better not be cockroaches in my shoes…"

"Don't say that Maka!" Liz cried.

"I feel like they're on me!

"Same here Ashley." Tsubaki shivered.

"Grow a pair you guys, this is a mission after all not a holiday."

"Rich coming from you BlackStar, you were the one after all who screamed like a baby at that snake."

"Shut your trap Kid." BlackStar muttered.

Then they all heard a sound…a song?

 **Tsunaida tamashii no hi ga mune o sasu nara  
Kotoba yori motto tsuyoi hibiki ga ima kikoeru ka?**

"Woah woah woah…isn't that the first soul eater theme? Resonance?"

"Yeah, it's coming from all our digi-gloves." Kid answered to Soul.

They all lifted their left arm in front of them as the keyboards glowed a bright white light, everyone pressed down the green button to answer their group call.

"Hey guys how ya doing!" A blue hologram of Marie appeared in front of each individual,

"How you all doing? Found anything yet?" Stein asked as he peered over into the picture.

"Well, if a snake counts and a scary book then we've found something. Kishen wise, nothing." Maka sighed.

"Well, we've interviewed some of the people in the villages and found some information for you which we will send through in the morning, use the rest of today to adapt to your surroundings. Azusa has found you all with her vision, if you go further North about five kilometers you should arrive at a waterfall with some sort of fresh clean water; we'd still advise you boil it before you drink the stuff though. There is also tins of food in your bags to share around, there is enough for dinner and breakfast but tomorrow you'll have to somehow find another village to buy more food unless you want to starve."

"That's really comforting Stein." Ashley grumbled sarcastically.

"Set up camp by the waterfall, there's a small clearing but it's big enough for you all to set up the tent; you each have different parts for it in your bags. Good Luck! We'll send you a full report tomorrow with directions! See ya!" Marie said sweetly and gave a peace sign before ending the call.

Everyone looked at each other panicked; they had to find their own food? Adapt to surroundings? Boil water before drinking it? What kind of dump yard was this? Oh yeah, the fucking Amazon.

"Hot…Hot…IT'S SO FRICKIN HOT OUT HERE!" Patty shouted with anger.

"Relax, I've got you; we are almost there, right Kid?" BlackStar comforted her as he scooped her into his arms.

Tsubaki watched him carry Patty like a prince would a princess, she sighed and continued to put on a pretty smile.

Kid gazed down at his compass while Ashley sat on his shoulders, "We're heading in the right direction; also I can hear water so my estimate is we should be there in less than ten minutes."

Ashley hung her head upside down in front of his, "Smart ass grim reaper." She teased as her long shining silver hair swayed in the rhythm of Kid's walking.

"Your boobs are crushing my head," he smirked as her face turned a scarlet red.

"S-sorry…" she was cut off when their lips locked; kissing upside down…I wonder what number that is if there was a snogging scale.

"Kid stop making out, we are on a mission. Besides we are camping out later so there will be plenty of time for that very soon." Liz grinned evilly.

Ashley broke away and flipped back upright, she suddenly remembered what Justin said, he's looking for someone? He never said who…maybe I could text him? She thought. She held out her left arm in front of her as the hologram appeared before her with the contacts. She scrolled endlessly through all the names until she finally found him and pressed once on his name. A blank document opened and she began to type: 'Hi Justin, its Ashley Stein here. You never told me who you're looking for; don't you think you should just spill the beans? It's not like we are going to find out sooner or later right?' She clicked the orange button once again to send the message.

When they finally reached the waterfall, their way to the space suitable for setting up camp was blocked off by thick vines and fallen rotting branches,

"How are we supposed to get through this heap of crap?"

"Don't worry Liz, leave this one to me. Hey bro, I could use a hand?"

Soul looked over to Ashley who held out a firm hand, "Gotcha, I'm on it Ash!" He said coolly as he transformed into a scythe.

"LET'S GO SOUL RESONANCE!" They both shouted in sync as they felt their souls start to connect.

Ashley could sense their strength and power connecting and enhancing each other. She stood into her usual battle stance and lifted Soul into the air,

"THE LEGENDARY SKILL OF THE SCYTHE MEISTER, WITCH HUNTER!" She screamed as she slashed his blade through the brushes cutting them all into slinter sized shavings.

As their resonance slowly died down Soul returned to his human form and picked up his bag while Ashley settled herself, since she had more power it took her slightly longer to relax herself and stop her soul. As the wind that swept around her started to fade and her hair finally fell back down behind her back softly she opened her large blue eyes and picked up her bag, "Let's go gang."

Patty started shouting and giggling as she ran through into the clearance and stopped as she stared up in awe of the view before her. As soon as everyone caught up they all did the same, jaws dropped, eyes wide and gasp. The water fell down elegantly and splashed in the bottom of a lagoon which rushed out into a meander to join the rest of the tropical river and everything was surrounded by lush green palm trees and bushes covered in berries and fruit. All was quiet and remote, not a single creature was to be seen. It was possibly the most beautiful thing Ashley had ever seen.

"YAAAAAAAAY SWIMMING!" Patty screamed as she threw her bag and jacket behind her and went to dive into the water as Liz grabbed her and pulled her away from the edge.

"We have to set up camp first, the quicker we do that the more time for swimming and all that shenanigans."

Everyone nodded in agreement and rummaged around their hug bags to find the different tent parts they each had. Ashley pulled out several poles that looked identical to what Tsubaki had, Maka had a pack of metal pegs and a hammer, BlackStar and Kid had the water proof sheets while Liz, Patty and Soul had Strings, curtains and a ground sheet. Sadly, putting up a tent is harder than it looks. Ashley and BlackStar tried to slip a pole through several loops like the instructions said, they were successful except they somehow managed to gouge Soul in the eye. Kid was helping Maka nail the strings into the ground with the pegs to hold up the tent while Liz and Patty lay out the ground sheet, but when Maka let go of her peg, the whole thing crashed to the ground…or should I say, on top of the sisters.

"OUCHIES!"

"HOLY SHIT THAT HURT!"

"Sorry guys!" Maka cringed and with help from Tsubaki she pulled the tent back up off the ground.

Everyone stood proudly and looked at the tent they had set up, it had a center piece and five different pods that clipped on as well as a tunnel for an entrance and exit.

"Good job guys" Soul grinned a toothy smile as he walked towards them with firewood.

"Where did you find that? No snakes in there right?" Maka asked quivering at the thought of another snake.

Soul shook his head as he arranged the wood into a pile ready for a fire later that evening. Everyone unpacked into their pods; the first four were shared as paired rooms while the fifth was used for storing their bags. Kid instantly grabbed hold of Ashley's hand to be a pair, Soul and Maka gave each other that look that indicates your together, BlackStar picked up Patty and spun her around in his arms while Liz and Tsubaki hi-fived each other. Ashley dragged Kid into their pod and unpacked her things, she arranged her electric purple sleeping bag next to his and all her belongings on her side against the fabric wall. She turned around to see Kid unpacking a box,

"What's that?" she asked as she snatched the box from his grasp.

"IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" He shouted as Ashley read the writing.

"This is a box of condoms Kid…"

"Open it…"

"W-what no!"

"Just do it!"

Ashley gave him a worried look as she opened the box; it was filled with popping candy!

"Are we supposed to eat this? Or were you planning something dirty…"

"Well we can do which ever but I was planning on us two having a midnight feast along with all the other sweets I have," He pointed to a large lunchbox next to his bed.

"JACKPOT!" Ashley punched her fist into the air and flopped on top of her sleeping bag and snuggled next to him as he wrapped his arms around her.

After a few minutes Ashley looked through her bag to find a turquoise strapless bikini with a gold buckle where the fabric slipped through in the middle of the top piece; she bought it especially for the trip. She quickly slid into her sleeping bag and changed into the bikini.

"Ashley you know I have seen you naked before…"

"I know but the last time you did you got blood all over the hotel room and we had to pay for the damage! I don't want it to stain in the tent since it's a bitch to get out."

Before he knew it Ashley ran out of the tent in a blur and he heard a splash outside, probably the first one the water then, Kid thought to himself as he put on his black swimming trunks. Meanwhile outside Ashley dipped her soft silver hair in the warm water as she heard a huge splash which caught her by surprise as the crystal clear water splashed all over her face. She wiped her eyes to see Patty giggling as she swam towards her and grabbed onto Ashley's hands before swirling her around through the water. They soon were knocked underwater by another huge splash; Ashley opened her eyes underwater to see Patty in her sunset stripes of yellow, orange and pink bikini which was a bit on the small side since her boobs were almost falling out making it look like she was wearing a push up bra. They both lifted their head from the water to see Liz in a striking red bikini which had straps which wrapped over her shoulders and joined in a cross on her back while Maka had an emerald green one with frills on both the top and bottom piece which was very pretty on her. They all swam over to the far side of the lagoon closer to the waterfall and sat on some rocks which were surrounded by bright pink and orange tropical flowers.

"So what's the plan for tonight? Are we just going to sit around the campfire and talk?"

"No way Ashley, you're in our team! We don't like to simply sit and talk, which is why Patty and I snuck in booze."

"How on earth did you…?"

"We also have marshmallows, Kid and I bought a pack for us all to share," Ashley interrupted Maka remembering not to mention the other sweets they had hidden in a stash.

Back at the tent Soul, Black Star and Kid all met up in the center of the tent in their swimming trunks, Kid in black, BlackStar had blue and orange while Soul had black and red. They all exited the tent at the same time and stopped and stared at the girls. They looked like something you'd find in a magazine, the sun shone across their wet skin and made their hair almost glow.

"They look like mermaids…"

"S-so beautiful…"

The girls all heard mumbling and turned their heads around and waved as they all jumped off the rocks and into the water, the boys could see them swimming towards them before they rested their folded arms onto the edge and looked up at them. Suddenly all three boys felt themselves falling into the water with a hand gripped around their ankles. They burst their heads out the water in shock. Kid gasped so air but stopped when Ashley lifted her head from the water in front of him.

"You should have seen your faces," She smirked and suddenly breathed in sharply as she felt Kid throw himself on to her and push her underwater, her hair drifted around her as they sunk to the floor and he smiled before his lips brushed across her shoulders and up her neck.

Ashley couldn't help but giggle a little as she felt the water start to push her up against his chest while she ran her fingers through his jet black hair and stripes while she was caught in the moment of the kiss.

They broke away and let the water float them to the surface, Kid grinned down on her,

"You should have seen your face," He said as her face lit up a vibrant red.

She pushed him away and scooped her arm through the water and splashed him directly in the face for pay back, until she realized he was actually blushing as well. Ashley giggled and swam towards him about to plant a kiss on his cheek when she felt a hand suddenly push down on her breast and shove her backwards. She had never been to embarrassed,

"Kid what the hell…wait BLACKSTAR?!"

"Come on love birds! We want to play sardines!" He beamed, totally oblivious of where he just touched her.

"BlackStar you just groped my girlfriend…"

"Really? Oh, sorry Ashley I must of not noticed since I'm only used to Patty's breast size."

Ashley clenched her fists, "Are you trying to say my tits are small?"

"Oh shit that didn't come out how it was meant to…" but he was interrupted as Kid's fist slammed straight into his face knocking him back into the water.

"No one touches her like that you jerk!" Kid shouted as he helped up Ashley who was sitting in the water with her arms wrapped around her bust and her cheeks a brilliant shade of scarlet.

Kid helped her up, "Anyway, as you were saying BlackStar; sure we're coming to play that weird sardines game."

Ashley looked between everyone, "So…how exactly do you play this?"

Liz put a hand on her hip and smiled, "One person hides and the rest have to split up to find them, when each person finds them individually they have to hide with them and the last person searching loses."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25. Booze, Sardines and Feasts?**

"Punishment! We need a punishment!"

"Why do you guys always like to punish each other in every game?" Ashley sighed.

"Ok, if one of the girls loose they have to flash the guys!" BlackStar shouted.

"Ok and if one of the guys loose they have to let the girls beat them up for five minutes!" Liz shouted back.

Ashley and Maka looked at each other, "Oh great..." they sighed.

Tsubaki exited the tent with her cowboy hat and placed eight slips of paper inside with each of their names on and held it out to Soul who picked out a name,

"Kid, you're hiding!" Soul said to the group.

Everyone stood in a circle facing each other and closed their eyes and counted to thirty before turning around and separating to look for Kid. Ashley looked around desperately, she didn't want to be forced to flash for those perverts; well, Soul and BlackStar, Kid's not a perv. Patty was skipping around the pool giggling and talking to herself when she heard a groan, she looked down to realize she was stepping on someone's foot.

"Kid is that you?"

"Ssshh! Yes it's me!" He whispered as he pulled her down into a bush.

Inside it was like a room, not very big though and the bush was thorny but they both fitted in quite well. The dark green leaves hid them away from the rest of the group.

"Patty, remember you have to be quiet ok?"

She nodded with a cheeky grin as she stared to mess around with some leaves. They made a very distinctive rustling sound,

"Patty stop! People are going to find us..."

"Hey you two!" Soul peered down through the leaves and crawled in with them before bro fisting Kid.

"So how's it going with Maka?" Patty whispered.

Soul shrugged, "Since the plane incident it's been quite awkward but I have a plan for tonight so..."

"Sex?"

"W-what? NO!"

"SSSHHHHH!"

"What's this about sex?"

Everyone turned their heads to see Ashley crawl inside and sit next to Kid who lifted her onto his lap to save space.

"Nothing about sex, I was just talking about something I'm going to do with Maka tonight."

"Well, it sounds dirty whatever it is." Patty giggled evilly.

"No, I just want to make out!"

"Huh? With who?" BlackStar laughed loudly as he strangely appeared next to Soul and put an arm around his neck.

"Who do you think?!"

"SSSHHHHHHHH!"

"Guys I can hear you from a mile away!" Maka whispered as she tumbled through into the bushed and landed on Soul who suddenly jolted his body as Maka's elbow smashed down into his crotch.

"HOLY MOTHER OF FU..." Ashley leaned forward and clamped her hand over his mouth to shut him up as Liz started to drag them all out of hiding.

Maka picked up Soul into a bridal carry, his teeth were gritted and he tried to smile as his cheeks burned a highlighter pink; Ashley grinned, he liked it really.

"Soul I am so so sorry!"

"J-jeese Maka! It's not your fault it was an accident. It was really uncool though," He stammered as she lay him down on a rock by the tent.

"I'll make it up to you later," she whispered as she shook a pack of pain killer pills in front of him and winked sweetly.

Soul smirked as she leaned down and kissed him softly before handing him a bottle of water to wash down the pills.

"Ok Tsubaki you know the drill!" Liz smirked as she shoved Kid and BlackStar on either side of Soul and pushed Tsubaki in front of them.

Tsubaki twitched and blushed manically, "D-do I have to?"

Ashley stood behind her with the sisters and Maka and face palmed as she slowly removed the top piece of her bikini. Surprisingly only BlackStar actually had a nosebleed; Kid covered his eyes while Soul looked over her body and looked as if he was trying desperately to prevent the blood. Ashley sighed as BlackStar fell backwards and lay down on the floor in a puddle of blood; perhaps he did like Tsubaki after all? Or was he really just a pervert? Ashley shook her head and handed Tsubaki a t-shirt which she instantly put on without hesitation as she turned away from the boys; she looked like she was going to cry. As Ashley expected she suddenly ran off into a small cave that seemed to head behind the waterfall, she was about to go after her when she felt a firm grip on her hand.

"I figured it out, leave this to me Ash." BlackStar said seriously as he wiped the blood from his face.

"It's about time." She sniggered at him as he rolled his eyes and ran after Tsubaki.

The cave was strangely light but the air was moist which made it hard to breath, but BlackStar didn't care; he was going to surprise her like a true assassin would. Assassin's rule number one, dissolve in the darkness and erase your breath, he thought to himself as he slowly moved through the shadows. Tsubaki was sitting on a boulder lodged in a crack against the cave wall; she held her head in her hands and breathed heavily as her quiet cries echoed through the tunnels. BlackStar carefully slipped behind her and sat cross legged on the rock before gently tapping her on the shoulder. She turned around and looked into his bright blue eyes,

"If only you could use those skills when we work," she sighed as she wiped away her tears and tried to look happy.

"Tsubaki I'm sorry about the whole flashing thing," He looked at the floor with guilt; he hated it when his weapon cried.

"It's ok, I forgive you. It only happened because I lost that's all."

"It still wasn't right of me though so; let me do something in return," he sighed as he slipped off the rock and stood in her view.

"N-no BlackStar you don't have to strip!"

"W-what! I wasn't going to Tsubaki, jeese."

Tsubaki looked even more embarrassed than before, BlackStar smiled kindly,

"Just close your eyes."

Tsubaki obeyed and before she knew it she felt his tongue traced across her lip before he locked with her and clasped his hands around her wrists as he forced her against the cave wall. She shivered as she felt his hand perch on her shoulder and run down her body as the kiss got more intense. Tsubaki found herself wrapping her arms around his neck as he worked his tongue furiously, what was she doing? It was like she had no control! He was with Patty! Why was he doing this? What's going on? She broke away and gasped for air as BlackStar pushed himself against her and started to softly kiss her neck, she trembled with pleasure at his touch but quickly got a grip of herself and pushed him back away from her. He stood there in silence, confused.

"I'm sorry BlackStar... your with Patty. Not me. I don't want her to be upset because of my actions so we have to stop this please..." she was stopped when he pressed a finger over her lips and embraced her,

"Don't worry; it was good while it lasted. You're my number one girl Tsubaki, don't ever forget that." And with that whisper and a final peck on the cheek he turned and strolled out of the cave leaving Tsubaki with wide eyes and a look filled of fear and confusion. She shivered as she pressed a shaking hand over her mouth.

Ashley sat in a shallow end of the water in Kids arms as they talked about the mission and their plans for tomorrow until she saw BlackStar walk out of the cave entrance alone. She quickly apologized to Kid and explained she'd be right back and leaped out of the water and stopped BlackStar as he was about to go into the tent.

"Got a problem Ash?"

"How'd it go with Tsubaki?"

He shrugged his shoulder, "I kissed her," he said calmly as if it was no big deal.

"YOU DID WHAT!"

Everyone turned to look at Ashley blankly, she looked back nervously,

"Haha, it's nothing don't worry guys!" she reassured as they all turned back around to their own buisness.

"Let me get this straight...you kissed her?"

"Yeah."

"Tongue?"

"Yeah."

"Touch her up?"

"I pushed her against a wall and kissed her neck if that's what you mean?"

"BlackStar you are the biggest dumb shit I've ever known."

"Why?"

"Seriously? Why? Because you don't just go around kissing girls who have a crush on you who are depressed and embarrased after just being forced to flash!"

"Oh...I thought she wanted me to."

"Well she probably did but now it's going to make her even more upset because you're dating Patty!"

"You're point is?"

"I give up, you're a man whore." Ashley rolled her eyes and sighed as she wandered back to Kid leaving BlackStar even more confused than he already was.

Why do things have to be so complicated with chicks? Now Tsubaki's going to be all awkward around me, that won't help anyone, he thought. After an hour of watching everyone try to light a fire with stones by following instructions in that scary survival book they were reading earlier he started to get bored.

"BlackStar why so dull?"

"Huh? Oh don't worry Soul I'm not dull, I'm just thinking."

"That's dangerous," Liz warned him.

Then they all heard footsteps crunching through the leaves and heading towards them. Everyone looked up to see Tsubaki still in the T-shirt and bottom half of the bikini, she looked cold and saddened. Ashley, who had a blanket wrapped around her shoulders still in her swim suit, removed the blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders. She could feel Tsubaki shaking, it really was getting rather chilly; not to mention dark.

"I know what happened with BlackStar, don't worry about it really, I'll kick his ass for you!" Ashley whispered.

Tsubaki smiled sweetly, she knew Ash was only teasing, "Yes" she said softly.

They joined the others, who were seated around the campfire still trying to light the fire,

"Erm...guys you do know we have matches in our bags right?" Tsubaki sighed as she looked over Patty's shoulder.

Everyone looked up at her and let out a huge moan and face palmed; Tsubaki grabbed a packet of matches from her bag and threw them to Soul who lit the kindling. The flames burst and developed into vibrant reds and yellows like a flower in full bloom, as the heat dwelled around her the beauty of it captured Ashley's focus and drew her to its attention so she couldn't look another way. Kid sat opposite her and gazed into her eyes which seemed to pulsate as the hot colours reflected and dances across her shimmering sapphire iris. Soul noticed it to; she looked as if she was shaking, not like she was cold; like she was scared or afraid. But Ashley didn't feel fear, she felt perfectly normal.

"Ashley, Ash?"

She looked up into Kid's eyes blazing with the colours of the flames, "Yeah?"

"Are you ok?"

Ashley nodded, her eyes returned to their normal state and she stopped shaking,

"Liz, didn't you say we had booze? I could really do with a drink right now seriously." She groaned as she tilted her head back.

At that moment Patty burst out of the tent with bottles of beer, she threw one to Ashley who caught it firmly in her right hand before biting off the cap with her teeth and swigging down the cool liquid.

"Thank god for that! Cheers Patty!" She smirked as she saw the girl drowning herself in the drink.

Liz passed around a bottle to each of them while Soul handed out marshmallows and thin sticks. Maka snuggled up to the white haired boy and rested her head on his chest, Soul stretched and pulled out her pigtails so her dirty blonde hair flowed and framed her face. BlackStar shuffled awkwardly as Patty sat in his lap while he supported her head with his left hand and held his drink in his right. Tsubaki lay across the floor close to the fire and gazed over to the waterfall as she drank her beer. Ashley stood up and looked down on the group,

"Sorry guys I just need a second."

They all nodded apart from Kid who stood up as well, "Can I come?"

She turned around as she put on her brown jacket and tilted her hat down over her eyes,

"Sure," she grinned as she held out a hand to him which he took as they wandered away from the team.

"What you leaving for then?"

"I need to call Justin, he's hiding something and I'm not going to stop until I find out exactly what's going on with him."

Kid smirked, "Aren't you butting into his business then?"

"Don't you remember when Spirit was explaining the roles of each team? He always left out Justin's job and never came back to it simply brushing it away."

Kid raised an eyebrow, "Now you mention it...but still maybe it's not important?"

"Kid, this is the guy who became a death scythe alone. No meister. He wouldn't have been given a job that wasn't important; they wouldn't want to waste his skills."

"Well, what do you propose we do?"

"Keep calling him until he actually gives in and tells us the truth." She muttered as she double clicked the orange button on her digi-glove and began to call Justin Law.

After a few minutes of waiting in silence Justin picked up,

"How can I be of service to you Ashley?"

"Tell me what you're doing...wait are you running?"

"I already told you what I'm doing and yes I am running."

"No, you told me that you were going out solo and that you had something to deal with; that's not telling me exactly what is going on."

"Well, I guess it's not like you wouldn't find out sooner or later anyway. I'm searching for a student that was sent here to collect a kishen egg soul under Lord Death's order before anyone knew about Kishiben being released. If I don't find the student they'd be in great danger."

"What do you mean by student? A weapon alone went?" Kid asked peering over into the picture.

"So you're interested to Kid? I'm afraid I can't tell you anymore than I have..."

"But if we knew the student couldn't we keep an eye out for them to?"

Suddenly the two meisters heard a scream come from the other end, Justin took out his ear plugs and started to run faster,

"Sorry you two I have to go, keep this convocation away from the rest of your team please, and remember what your job is! Find that kishen and kill it! God bless your souls."

Before either of them could say anything Justin ended the call. They looked at each other speechless,

"Do you think he'll be ok?"

"This is Justin we are talking about Ash; he'll be fine, besides like he said, we have more things to worry about than his mission."

Ashley realized he was looking directly at her when he said it, did he think she was an obstacle?

"Do you think I'm something to worry about?"

Kid smirked and ran his fingers through her silky hair, "I always worry about you, how could I not? I love you."

She sighed and leaned her head on his chest as he put his hands on her waist and pulled her close.

Meanwhile back at the camp things were getting a bit on the wild side, Liz had fallen asleep draped across a rock mumbling in her sleep while a river of drool seemed to be leaking from the corner of her mouth, Maka and Soul had gone into the tent which echoed with Maka's screams of pleasure; god knows what they were up to. BlackStar strangely wasn't even considering making out with Patty, she was asleep anyway next to her big sis and was laughing hysterically in her sleep. Tsubaki hadn't drunken very much and decided to take a quick bath in the lake by the waterfall, BlackStar sighed and looked between Patty and Tsubaki. Tsubaki breathed out and let the water swallow her till she rested on the floor; she looked up with her wide purple eyes and tried to think of a way to break the awkward tension between her and BlackStar so things would be alright when they had to fight Kishiben; she didn't even hear the blue haired jerk approach her and dive into the water causing her to sharply lift her head to the surface in shock. She looked around and wrapped her arms around her boobs as she sunk back down so her head, neck and shoulders were only visible. Her long jet black hair swirled through the ripples in the water as she desperately tried to see who was watching her.

"Tsubaki, I've made up my mind." BlackStar said as he put a hand on his weapon's shoulder and turned her gently around to face him.

She looked directly into his blue eyes as he gradually moved closer to her, Tsubaki started to shake; she didn't want to be the cause of upset between the team all because of her silly crush on BlackStar, but she couldn't help her feelings for him. She felt his warmth as he pressed himself up against her, wait...he was bare chested?!

"It's going to be ok Tsubaki, I know what I want; its directly in front of me, with beautiful mysterious purple eyes, long velvet black hair and a smile that may be small and shy but means a huge amount to me every time it lights up her pretty pale face. Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, you are the only girl for me; but what about you? You still think about Crona right? Tsubaki don't cry; I hate it when you cry." He sighed as he wiped away her tears with his fingers.

"BlackStar, I like Crona; but it would never have lasted anyway because of the way I feel about you. As soon as we return from here I'm breaking up with Crona, even if it means getting beat up by Ragnerok." She whispered as he ran a hand down her back.

"If anyone lays a hand on you they'll pay. I'll break up with Patty in the morning, and then I want you to be the one I walk with holding hands and kiss on the plane back." He teased with a smirk on his face which made her blush a rose pink and try to look away but she couldn't as her soft lips met his.

Suddenly he broke away which stunned Tsubaki, he quickly put a hand over her mouth before she could even ask what was happening. He looked around to scan the area and then locked his gaze straight ahead,

"Tsubaki, how long can you hold your breath?"

She looked around to see Ashley and Kid heading back in the distance, "As long as I need to."

"Good," he grinned as they both drew in a huge breath and plummeted under water facing each other and grasping hold of each other.

BlackStar wrapped his arms around Tsubaki as she perched on his knee and held onto him tightly.

Up on land Ashley and Kid started to carry the sleepy drunks into their sleeping bags inside the tent. Ashley saw the shadows of Maka and Soul already asleep as well as what looked like a pile of clothes. She smirked; they could hear them on the way back and assumed their actions. BlackStar and Tsubaki had just about reached their limit and burst out of the water spluttering and gasping for air just as Kid and Ashley walked outside,

"Well, look whose getting down to the dirt." Ashley giggled as Tsubaki desperately tried to cover herself up by curling up on the floor as BlackStar who was in swimming trunks blocked the stark naked girl out of their view.

"It's not what it looks like," he assured them.

"We know don't worry, but what are you going to say to Patty if she finds out?"

"Kid, I'm sorry but I'm breaking up with her tomorrow morning. I love Tsubaki, always have."

The reaper shrugged, "Fine by me, whatever makes you happy but try to think about her feelings. Patty has a very fragile emotional boundary remember, it's possible she will want to beat the hell out of you."

BlackStar jolted as he wrapped a towel around Tsubaki who looked extremely concerned as they both walked into the tent together.

"If Patty gets upset, I'll take the blame. It's my fault for letting my own feelings get the better of me and become exposed to BlackStar. I'm the only one here, who is in the wrong, I'm extremely sorry." Tsubaki whispered in shame.

"It's not your fault Tsubaki don't worry; you can't bottle feelings in side you forever." Ashley smiled sweetly as they disappeared into separate pods in the tents...


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26 – When the Night comes…(LEMON)**

WARNING! EXTREME SEXUAL ENERGY ALARMS! LEMON ALERT! IF YOU CANT HANDLE THE SEXY ENERGY SKIP THIS CHAPTER! IT WILL STILL MAKE SENSE!

Kid grabbed hold of Ashley's hand as they stumbled into their own pod; he grinned evilly and pulled her down onto the floor next to him. Ashley drew in a quick breath as he knelt in front of her and changed the grin to a sexy half smile, she had no clue what was going on.

"Kid, I'm scared. I don't want to be taken over by madness again like I did on the bike; that must have been embarrassing for you."

"You had it worse off; let's get all this fear out of your system ok?"

Ashley smiled and nodded as she grabbed hold of his shirt and carefully lifted it off over his head as he reached round her back and up her shirt to remove her bra but pulled his hand back after Ashley slapped his arm hard,

"What was that for...?"

He stopped half way through his question as she gazed longingly into his golden eyes and slipped the bra out her right sleeve and tossed it onto his lap.

He smirked, "Now that, was sexy. Good thing you're not as drunk as you were last time you tried that trick."

Ashley watched as Kid quickly unzipped his sleeping bag along with hers and spread them out next to each other like a mattress. When he finished he beckoned her over and waited for her to get close before lifting her shirt off. His eyes wandered over every single stitch mark, every scar, and every so called flaw before slowly laying his princess down to the floor and crawling directly above her half naked body. He traced his soft lips down her neck and shoulders until he located her sweet spot and started to suck slowly on her now slightly tanned skin with passion. The girl couldn't help release several lust filled moans of his name as the grim reaper ran his hands down her stomach and to her inner thighs pushing her legs apart while Ashley wrapped her arms round his neck and let him take over her body. She closed her eyes and slightly arched her back up as he navigated the kisses down to her chest and hooked an arm under her back before he drew back to see a better view of what lay before him, an angel. Kid leaned down and grasped onto her wrists as he licked her bottom lip asking for entrance which Ashley accepted without hesitation and didn't even bother fighting for dominance, it was clear he had already won her entirety. Kid took his time to explore her as her massaged her right breast as the other meister ran her fingers down his chest sending tingling sensations across his skin.

"Kid, I want you...no I need you. Stay with me please?" Ashley whispered as he lowered his head to lick and suck on her other nipple.

Kid lifted away and smiled at her, "Ashley Stein, I'd never dream of leaving such a beautiful creature, I'd have to be killed first."

Ashley let out a relaxed sigh of relief and pleasure as her man journeyed down her body and stopped at her tight shorts,

"Well these will have to go," Kid grinned pleased as he ripped the button off with his teeth before using them again the pull down the zip.

He lifted one of Ashley's legs off the floor slightly and planted kisses all the way up her inner leg making her gasp before finally slipping down the shorts. Before he could do anything else he realised the girl sitting up as she reached out to his swimming trunks and quickly took them off him and finally got a glimpse at her love, complete without clothes. She blushed a scarlet flare as he pulled her up onto his knees and let her south regions make contact with his bulge through her panties and bit her bottom lip as he yet again covered her neck in many more love bites. She wrapped her legs round his waist and drew her body closer to his and moaned as he ripped off her black lacy underwear. Without hesitation he thrusted two fingers into her and started making circular motions grinding them against her walls.

"Oh god...Kid...KID!"

She had lost control as she flicked back her head letting out a loud moan through the passionate rough kisses as he thrusted the fingers in harder each time. This seemed unfair, sure he seemed to know what he was doing but she was pretty certain that during a physical session one person shouldn't be doing all the work, right?

As he continued to thrust his fingers inside at rapid speed he suddenly stopped and the sexy smirk drifted off his face to Ashley's as she quickly grabbed hold of his member eagerly and ran her hands over it and started to pump. She looked up into his eyes as he let a moan leave his lips along with her name. Ashley smiled as she felt his heavy breaths hit her skin as she worked,

"A-Ashley, have you done this before?"

She shook her head slightly as a blush spread across her cheeks making him smile, Kid placed his hands on her waist as he rolled his woman over on top of him and pulled her close as he tried to regulate his breathing while she still massaged it thoroughly. She drew in a quick nervous breath, daring herself to ask. She whispered seductively as she walked one of her hands up his chest while the other continued below,

"Do I need permission to go further down?"

Kid shuddered as he ran his fingers through her long flowing silky hair that framed her shy expression completely contrasting with the glint of desperate need in her deep blue gems of eyes.

"Permission granted."

He gulped as he felt her body shift down so she hovered over his legs and trail her lips across his dick and sucking gently. Ashley couldn't help smile at his loud sounds of pleasure that seemed out of his control, knowing she was doing good. Kid propped himself up slightly so he could see her actions, he gave her a satisfied and pleasure filled grin as her gleaming eyes looked up into his own as she let out a muffled moan which only boosted his want for more. He quickly gasped as she licked up his body before giving her a fustraighted frown as her head returned back above his own.

"Why'd you stop? Don't tease me like that precious," He groaned before crashing his lips against hers once again she broke the kiss for a breath, blushing at the new nickname;

"It's fun to tease, it's a shame that condom box was filled with sweets instead of what the label said..."

Kid shook his head and interrupted her with a finger placed upon her soft lips, "I always have some spare," he smirked up at her as her as he sat up and reached into his rucksack pocket and pulled out a packet.

"Are you sure you want to do this here? If you'd rather we could wait till we get home, we could kick Liz and Patty out; besides, the wait will make us more motivated and revved up right precious?"

Ashley sighed and kneeled next to him, "Probably best, this is a mission after all, not a holiday."

Kid nodded as his lady shuffled onto his lap and embraced him tightly wishing these few moments with him would never end.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27 – You did WHAT?!**

Ashley's eyes slightly opened as the sounds of voices swirled around her starting to awaken her from her dreamland,

"Guys get up now!"

"Wait...someone should go in there."

"Hell no! Who knows what they'll be like after last ni..."

"I'm going in!"

"BLACKSTAR NO WAIT...!"

"OH MY GOD THEY'RE NAKED!"

At that point Ashley's eyes flashed open and looked up to see a boy with blue hair leaning down over her as the rest of the group wandered into the pod. She rubbed her tired eyes and looked to her left to see Kid still asleep with his arms wrapped around her while their bare bodies were pressed up against each other with little room to move since they were both in the same sleeping bag. Kid must of slipped me in here if I fell asleep during our little candy feast last night after we...oh...shit..., she thought. She dared herself to look back into the other direction and stared up into six pairs of wide eyes watching her every move in silence. She awkwardly poked Kid's cheek several times until her prince woke up.

"Uhh? Ashley baby why you waking me up now, it's like six in the morning and I'm tired from last ni..."

He then also realised their awkward situation.

" _Soooooo_ , how was last night _precious_?" Maka smirked as she looked at the couple's scared expressions.

"It was n-normal...why?"

"Oh please Ashley we heard every single second of what you two did last night," BlackStar cackled.

"Oh god...Kid...KID!" Patty imitated as she clasped her hands on her belly and kicked her legs in the air laughing hysterically.

Kid flinched, "So wait...were we really _that loud_?"

"Yeah, and by the way if you think that you can kick me and Patty out the house so you can bang her in peace, forget it Kiddo; we want to hear every, last, moan."

Soul raised a scared eyebrow, "Liz that's kinda creepy..."

"SOUL! KID FINGERED YOUR SISTER LAST NIGHT!" Liz shouted as a distraction from her perverted comment.

He clenched his fists, "Oh yeah, Kid. You. Me. Outside. Now..."

"WHAT THE FUCK SOUL?! IT WASN'T JUST KID, I DID GIVE HIM A..."

"Blowjob? Yeah, we heard. Ashley who knew you were a bit of a slut..." Maka grinned before being interrupted.

"Hey Ash is not a slut!"

"Well that's hard for you to say since you were the one on the receiving end of the line with that move Kid."

"At least we didn't slip the dick, unlike SOUL AND MAKA!" Ashley burst and everyone stopped and turned to the two partners who had both gone a vibrant shade of red.

"YOU TWO DID WHAT?!" Everyone shouted in unison apart from Soul and Maka who were looking over at Ashley with furious expressions while she started looking around for something to cover herself in so she could stand up without revealing her whole body to her dirty minded friends.

While everyone was facing the other direction tormenting the couple on the other side of the pod Kid quickly snatched his rucksack and whipped out a shirt before slipping it over Ashley's head and kissing her cheek as she leaned back on his chest. He quickly put on a pair of jeans with a symmetrical rip in each knee and crawled out of the sleeping bag before hoisting out Ashley and spinning her round to face him as he quickly handed her some knickers from her own rucksack. She was just about to put them on when she hesitated and flashed a death glare at Kid,

"Kid. This is a thong."

"ASHLEY OWNS A THONG?!"

"BLACKSTAR KISSED TSUBAKI LAST NIGHT!"

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

"ASHLEY WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Er um...AT THE BALL LIZ LIED ABOUT WHO SHE KISSED! THERE ISN'T AN AXEL IN OUR CLASS! SHE KISSED OX!"

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

"TSUBAKI! HOW COULD YOU TELL THEM?!"

"Oh my god Liz, seriously?" Soul smirked, completely amused.

"Oh yeah but Soul it's not as bad as you slipping the dick with Maka."

Maka's face yet again rouged, "Wait...Ashley how did you know Soul and I..."

"Had sex?"

"Yeah thanks for clarifying that one BlackStar."

Ashley folded her arms and leaned on Kid, who stood next to her with his hands in his pockets trying to process all the information that was being thrown at him,

"Well Maka, Kid and I came back from a walk yesterday and saw you two in your pod since you still had the torch on and all I could see you getting laid. Soul was clearly on top, I mean what would you expect? ...No offence."

Maka went an even deeper shade of red as Soul draped an arm over her shoulder,

"Yeah well I wasn't the _only_ one on top, was I Kid?"

Kid clenched his fists, furious that the topic of their little session was yet again bought up,

"BLAIR HAS A BOX FULL OF DILDOS IN SOUL'S ROOM AND LAST MONTH I WALKED IN ON SOUL EXPERIMENTING WITH THEM!"

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

"ONE TIME PATTY WAS SO HUNGRY SHE ATE A TAMPON!"

"YOU DID WHAT?!"


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28 – So this is awkward…**

The gang trekked in silence through the forest together, still processing all the amusing yet horrifying secrets that just erupted from each other's mouths without a single thought. Kid looked over to Ashley's extremely pale face with extremely wide eyes as she bit her lip thinking about all the flashbacks of the previous night, and the events of the morning. Kid extended an arm out and grasped her hand and pulled her closer to him,

"Hey, what you thinking about precious?" He whispered into her ear before kissing her cheek causing Ash to yet again have a blush fest.

"How I spilled the beans of two secrets, I feel awful...and I'm also thinking about last night."

"You could just apologise, but let's be honest I think it's not only you who needs to apologise, even I need to about Soul's secret."

Ashley sighed and returned a kiss onto his cheek making him blush twice as much as she was,

"Guys," she grabbed their attention as she stopped in her tracks and the group turned to look at her, "I want to apologise for my actions this morning, Soul and Maka, I shouldn't have spilled the beans. BlackStar, Tsubaki I'm also really sorry, I know you two should of let the group know yourselves, I shouldn't of used either of your own issues to cover up for my own inappropriate actions."

Soul smirked and strolled back up to her with his hands in his pockets before wrapping his arms around her frozen body for a comforting sibling hug. Soul stopped the hug as Kid rested a hand on his shoulder,

"And I need to apologise to you as well, sorry I shouldn't have told everyone about..."

"You guys seriously need to stop apologising," BlackStar sighed as he held his hands up behind his head while Tsubaki nodded as he spoke.

"Yeah, I mean we shouldn't have made fun of you two anyway. We think you two are perfect together, but if you could keep your um...inuendo activities..."

"IN YOUR ENDO!"

Everyone turned to Patty as she interrupted Maka and burst out laughing before all beginning to forgive and forget the strange happenings.

"Hey Patty, you know when you ate the tampon, was it clean?"

"You know what big sis, I can't even remember."

Everyone cringed and either burst into tears of hysterical laughter or twisted their faces into disgusted expressions.

"Hey Ashley want a piggie back?"

Before she could even answer Kid pulled her up onto her back with a little help from Liz who pushed her up before Kid started running off ahead into the forest, Ashley clung onto his shoulders tightly as she heard BlackStar's voice close behind,

"Hey! Tsubaki get on, we're gunna beat those two to the next village! SPEED STAR!"

Suddenly a blur which appeared to be BlackStar with Tsubaki on his back rush past them speeding far ahead closely followed by Patty who must of simply picked up her older sister without her consent and started running while Soul decided to also take part in the activity and lifted Maka onto his shoulders and raced after the other pairs at full speed leaving Ash and Kid behind and alone.

Kid smirked, "Looks like we've been beaten to our own game."

"Yeah," Ashley giggled as Kid stopped so she could get down.

"So, I was thinking that even though we've been a couple now for quite a while...we've never actually been on a date. So as soon as we get home I promise I'll take you somewhere."

Ashley's cheeks flared up pink as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in close for a hug as their lips met once again.

"Yo love birds, get a move on!" BlackStar shouted from probably miles way now as Kid activated Beezlebub and the pair raced to the rest of the group who already had stopped at the entrance of a village.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29 – Flaming Ground**

As soon as Kid skidded his skateboard to a stop the pair's smiles left their faces matching the rest of their team at the heart piercing sight before them. All that was left was a circle of land stripped of life, filled with ash, smoke, black. What used to be a village of thatched huts and home to 100 people was now only piles of burning wooden frames and electric orange ember swirling through the space amongst the paper thin grey flakes of ash rising with the black smoke. As the group walked into the destruction they remained silent as the foul stench of death choked them and the taste of burning harassed their tongues. The floor that was still partially on fire, was hot enough to get through the souls of their shoes and scorch their feet on each step. The sound of crackling echoed through the air merging with the crumbling earth. The flames burst and flickered ferociously with vibrant orange and yellow amongst the rubble, then they saw the body.

A little girl with beautiful blue black hair and tanned skin lay blanketed in a thin layer of silver ash dusting her cheeks, her rouged brown eyes; wide open. Ashley ran over to the girl and knelt down next to her before anyone could stop her and gasped as the helpless child's head tilted to stare straight back, a shimmering drop slipped and her lip started to q-quiver,

"I-I tried to s-stop it, b-but I wasn't strong enough," The girl stammered as she moved a shaking across her bloody body and handed Ashley a sharpe stone covered in black liquid.

Maka rushed to Ashley's side and grasped the stone as Ashley ignored her action and let her scared eyes roll across the girl's split body. Her legs seemed to be detached along with her left arm and a slice through her chest made it obvious a strong weapon was used.

"T-This looks like that black fluid that was inside Ash," Maka shivered as she passed the stone to Soul who quickly put in in a plastic zip lock bag as evidence to hand over to Stein the next time they would meet.

Ashley shifted her hands under the ripped upper body of the child and lay the girl in her lap and stroked her wet hair dripping with sweat.

"I'm g-going to die…aren't I?"

Ashley could no longer see her tears but attempted to mask her distress and sadness through a soft smile as she whispered to her,

"Everything will be ok. If you managed to wound that killer, you must be one of the strongest people in this world..."

"Arukia, my name is Arukia."

"My name is Ashley."

"Ashley, have I helped you? By harming that thing...I helped?"

Ashley nodded sorrowfully but still kept her smile trying to comfort the girl in her arms.

"There was a monster...a monster behind I-it."

Arukia's eye lids slowly closed after several seconds as Ashley's widened and water dwelled before falling down onto the child's own cheeks distorting the flakes of grey. Before she could do anything to save the girl a blue light blinded Ash for a split second before dimming, grasping her attention as the human soul rose from the fresh corpse.

"A human soul...I haven't seen one of those in a while," Liz murmured as Kid had to literally pick up his girl to get her away from the top piece of Arukia's body.

Kid shoulder and ran off with her away from the soul and the body as fast as he could and sat her down on a partially crisped log before wiping the crimson hot fluid off her legs with a cloth,

"I know this is hard, but we can't stop at every dying person we see Ash. The closer we get to Kishiben, the closer we can get revenge on Arukia's death and all the others."

Ashley looked up into his beautiful golden, honey shimmering eyes and nodded as she stood back up and they caught up with the gang.

After several hours searching for clues and evidence in silence they all gathered at the opposite side of the ruined village and stood watching the flames die down. Patty, who seemed to be doing anything but help the group throughout the whole stop, gently placed down a bunch of beautiful white tropical flowers at the exit before joining her sister as everyone took off their hats and showed their respects to the fallen innocent.

As they all turned away Ashley wiped the tears from her eyes and stormed ahead furious with the enemy she suddenly found herself crashing to the ground,

"Ashley?! What are you doing here?!"

She looked up into familiar blue eyes, "I could say the same for you Justin."

"Are you going to tell us now who this student is you're looking for? Or are you just going to brush us off again?" Kid frowned as he approached behind Ashley and rested his hand on her shoulder reassuringly.

Justin gritted his teeth, "All will be revealed soon trust me. Let's just say this particular student is extremely vulnerable, so if I were you I'd get back out there and find that Kishen before it finds them!"

"What's this this about a student?" BlackStar questioned as he and the rest of the gang caught up.

"Justin over here is..."

"Ashley don't you dare!" Justin interrupted but failed to stop her from continuing.

"...looking for a student who is also here in the amazon but has no clue that there is a highly dangerous kishen on the loose."

"WHAT?! WHOS THE STUDENT?!" Liz screamed at the priest angrily.

"What difference does it make Liz? Now all of you, as your superior I am ordering you to go and see Stein and Marie who aren't far from here. Take your evidence to Stein so he can analyse, NOW."


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30 – Blood Sucking to Fangirling**

"Kid what the hell are you doing?"

"Ashley carry me, please?"

"What, why?"

"My shorts are going to get wet."

"You might as well just carry him Ash, or we'll get nowhere."

"Why couldn't we just hire a boat or something?"

"Because there aren't any here Patty..."

"Oh yeah! I have the smartest sis ever!"

Ashley rolled her eyes as Kid climbed onto her back and clung on for dear life and she started to walk into the river,

"Ya know it's unlikely you'll be able to avoid getting wet on this trip Kid, it is the RAINFOREST! We're just lucky it's been dry so far..."

"Don't jinx it Ash, I don't want my pigtails to go frizzier than they already are with this humidity."

BlackStar burst out laughing at the state of Maka's hair as they all walked into the river together so the water just reached up to their thighs. Kid winced as they kept getting deeper and he had to try and avoid getting his clothes soaked.

"Kid, if Liz is able to get into this water without complaints then you can!" Ashley shouted as she suddenly dropped to her knees in the water getting herself and her boyfriend drenched.

"ASH WHAT THE HELL?!" Kid wined as he stood up in the water and whipped his stripped bangs to the side.

"Kid only girls can do the sexy hair flick," Liz smirked as she helped her meister try to get his foot untangled from a bunch of river weed.

"You guys know this is quite dangerous, I think we should have just travelled to the next town and got a boat from there..."

"Oh Soul stop being such a pussy and grow a pair!"

Soul sighed as he followed his grouchy meister through the mud tainted water.

"You guys know fish and alligators probably peed in this..."

"Kid there are probably fish and alligators in this river right now!"

"All more of a reason to get out of the water don't you think?"

"SOUL JUST DEAL WITH IT!"

"OK MAKA JEESE JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE ON YOUR DAYS FUCKING HELL!"

Maka closed her eyes and muttered something under her breath along the lines of, "You wouldn't get it shark teeth."

Ashley sighed and took the survival book out of her pocket and started to read about what possible dangers there were in terms of marine creatures. Her attention was quickly diverted as she heard a scream coming from Tsubaki who was pointing at Ash's arm, shaking like crazy.

"What the hell is that thing?!"

"I think it's a slug, no biggie."

"No you idiot that's a fucking leech!"

Ashley lifted her arm to see a huge black slimy swirl hooked to the skin of her forearm squirming ferociously. Ashley remained silent for a while until she finally really realised what was going on and decided, this would be a good time to run. She started sprinting, or...well trying to sprint since the water and mud slowed her down, followed by the rest of the gang who were now also experiencing the same blood sucker drama. BlackStar, who was the first to scamper up onto land caught his breath as he started trying to rip the little terrors off of him but was stopped by Tsubaki who aided the casualties of each team member by slipping a sheet of card under the suckers and flicking them off as little drops of blood oozed from the holes in their skins. Soul quickly unzipped his medical kit form his rucksack and handed out band aids to each person so they could cover the small but still infectable wounds until they next saw Naigus or Stein who could hopefully disinfect the cuts. Ashley shuffled over to Kid who seemed to be trying to count how many leeches they had collected off each other so far and seemed rather impressed that there just so happened to be 88 in the can, which obviously didn't please the rest however they were able to relax for a little bit after Soul tossed the can filled with the leeches back into the god forsaken river.

"At least the number of them was symmetrical," Kid sighed as they all yet again strolled through the forest.

"Symmetry can suck a dick. We just got leeched and you don't give a shit?!"

"Fuck off BlackStar."

"Oooooo is Ashley getting angry?"

"Only because you're here."

"Ashley, don't worry about what he said about symmetry I've just learnt to ignore what spews out of his gob."

"Yeah well how come you're dating something that goes against everything you believe in Kid? Let me guess, its cause of her huge jugs..."

Ashley turned around and smashed her fist into his stomach and twisted it sending BlackStar to the floor shaking from the wavelength attack,

"You know BlackStar, someone really needs to put you in your place."

"Same goes for you stitched freak, you think you're so great cause you apparently have the 'strongest' soul; I think it's only because you're the crazy scientist's drugged up lab rat."

Kid grabbed hold of his weapons who had already sensed from his expression they would be needed, both remained silent as Kid kicked BlackStar round the head and smashed his foot into the assassin's stomach as he shot the wavelength bullets into BlackStar's head,

"SAY THAT AGAIN YOU BASTERD! SAY IT AGAIN I FUCKING DARE YOU!"

Before BlackStar could reply everyone was blinded by fog drifting around each other cutting off the view of their surroundings, even the sounds. As the dust settled Ash saw a figure standing in front of her blocking her away from the other team mates. The three white stripes in the hair made it clear that only Kid was protecting her now; no, two other were also enclosed around her so a triangle formed with her in the centre. Liz, Kid and Patty all waited until they were sure to know where everyone else was, Maka and Soul were just behind them while Tsubaki had BlackStar slung over her shoulder completely out cold,

"Sorry I had to go smoke bomb on you all; I just needed to stop him there and then before you all started getting badly hurt. We have a mission to carry out. I know you're all hot and bothered not to mention cut, scraped, bitten and bruised but we have to get to Stein with this evidence as soon as possible so we can get closer to stopping kishiben. Honestly, I'm really scared that we may not make it through this fight, but we'll only truly fail if we lose trust in each other now. So let's just do this thing ok?"

Everyone nodded as Liz and Patty took a step away from Ashley and Kid turned round to face her. He tilted her head up so he could see her eyes that looked glassy as if she was about to burst into tears as one drop slipped down her red cheek. Kid smirked and leaned in and unexpectedly licked the tear off her before brushing his lips to lock with hers as he hooked one arm around her waist and held her head in the other free hand. As they broke the kiss Ashley opened an eye and peered over Kid's shoulder too see everyone grinning evilly at them, Kid looked round as Ash buried her head in his chest with embarrassment,

"Ok you lot, show's over you perverts."

"Pfftt, you're the pervert Kid, sticking your fingers up her pussy." Liz smirked as she turned around to start walking again.

"So Liz, how exactly did you end up slipping the tongue with Ox again?" Kid looked over to Ash who was now also giving Liz a sadistic grin at the sudden twist in the convocation.

Soul elbowed Liz several times as Maka giggled with Patty over the topic while Liz started to burn up,

"I-I was kinda upset since my crush was dancing with someone else, I was also drunk and um...before I knew it he was all over my face. You happy now?! "

"We'll be happy when you tell us who this 'crush' is."

"I can tell you that one Maka!" Patty giggled.

"You wouldn't Patty! You can borrow as much of my makeup as you want! I promise I'll never ask to borrow one of your bras to go over the top of mine to wear on a date again! I'll do anything Patty! Do this for your big sis?"

"...Kilik...Liz likes Kilik Rung."

"PATTY WHY?!"

"Wait...Fire and Thunder's meister?! Damn girl." Ashley smiled sweetly as she patted Liz on the back who was now kneeling on the floor in despair.

"He's pretty cool; you two would be a good couple." Soul admitted.

"As soon as we get back home from this shitty mission, we are hooking you two up!"

"I think it's clear that Tsubaki's fangirl mode has activated," Kid rolled his eyes as he smiled slightly.

"Speaking of fangirling, can we just take a minute to appreciate how fit Levi from Attack on Titan is ladies?"

"Oh god couldn't agree more Ash."

"I'd tap that hot stuff!"

Kid looked around at Ashley slightly concerned, "W-What's so attractive about Levi?"

"Looks like Kiddo's getting a tad jealous!" Liz laughed.

Ashley giggled and kissed his cheek softly and whispered, "Don't worry I wouldn't leave you for Levi, Levi x Petra is my OTP anyway, I wouldn't wanna break it."

"NO! LEVI X EREN IS THE ULTIMATE OTP!"

"BUT ITS SO OBVIOUS LEVI LOVES HER!

"Yeah, but Ash that tree hugger is dead..."

"YOU DID NOT JUST GO THERE MAKA I SWEAR TO DEATH!"

Everyone just laughed hysterically at the two girl's fighting as they continued to venture through the rainforest.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31 – Unravelling the truth**

"Well anyway, here's your food, water and documents of evidence and an update on your digi-gloves. Anything else you..."

"Marie. Who's the student who Justin is after? We demand an answer."

Marie backed away slightly in her seat in the wooden hut as the whole group leaned over her desk cornering the lady.

"You eight are the only students here. We wouldn't let any other than our most capable team come out on this mission..."

Stein was harshly cut off by her daughter who reached up and grabbed his collar pulling him down to her height and balling her free hand and pulling it back ready to release a punch,

"Stop lying to us! Justin told me everything. This student is in trouble and so are we! What if this student is also capable, hard to defeat! What if we don't know them well enough to know their weaknesses, if you know who the student is and if the madness captures them shouldn't you tell us all the details about this mystery student so we can easily defeat?!"

Stein grabbed hold of the wrist which linked to the hand clutching his collar almost strangling him,  
"I have been informed not to tell you by lord death. That goes the same for all the staff accompanying you. We can't ignore his orders..."

"Yeah well then break the rules for once! Stop being such a pussy! We aren't gunna chicken out if it's someone we know! We can find them and if it's too late, we can defeat them! HAVE SOME FAITH IN US DAD!"

Kid quickly wrapped his arms around Ashley's stomach and lifted her off the floor before carrying her to a chair where she sat on his lap,

"Chill Ash. If the teachers who helped us up until now have no expectation we can help won't give us a hand, no one will."

The group all stormed out if the hut furiously and grumbled to each other full of complaints and rude comments. They did the norm and all checked out their maps,

"Wait...so if that red dot is the Kishen...how come it's flashing, and so ...near?"

Everyone exchanged glances and started to run back ino the thick jungle once more. The lush green forest echoed with distress calls from all kinds of creatures, BlackStar pointed up as everyone saw a group of monkeys seining in te opposite direction to where they were heading, same with the birds, even the wind seeme to be telling them to turn back.

"Keep going?"

Everyone looked at Maka, as team leader she had the most responsibility over the group after all...

~~~meanwhile~~~  
"As I suspected. This is bad."

"What's wrong Stein?"

As he gazed round at his former weapon Stein turned the screw slowly through his head releasing several cringe worthy clicks into the silence.

"Justin was too late, this isn't the same madness as the students thought, this is black blood and it proves everything."

"Meaning?"

"What that means Azusa, is that our student has been engulfed by madness...it's..."

~~~Back to the Squad~~~  
"Onwards."


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32 – What did we do to deserve this?**

"I can sense a soul!"

"We've got this in the bag Maka! All we need is Genie Hunter."

"Maybe this is the day I'll surpass God!"

"Yes."

"Hey sis we're gunna kick ass so hard!"

"Um, if you say so Patty."

"Ashley, you ok?"

"Yeah, I think so. I hope we've got this though Kid."

"Don't worry precious it will be fine..."

Suddenly the group stopped in their tracks as they burst out the brushes into a clearing, all they could see was dust as it swarmed around them, scraping their eyes; stinging. As the cloud settled all the weapons transformed and fell into their meister's hands as Ashley summoned her battle axe and the group all got into their battle stances, all individual positions. This was it.

A dark figure silhouetted in the distance limped loosely towards them with an aura of hysteria surrounding it sending shoots of fear crashing down their spines. Ashley and Maka shared exasperated expressions as BlackStar cackled out some crappy foreplay line to make himself seem the tough guy.

"Oh wait...it's good to see you three again, oh no hang on...yeah now I see it, four people since _you_ joined Maka's team."

The figure wobbled weakly out the shadows and pointed a shaky finger straight to Ashley who shuddered at the sight.

Maka just froze, her eyes widened as her face turned pale, she was completely unable to move, glued to the floor in terror while Soul begged her to gain focus. In terms of BlackStar, this had to be the longest he'd ever remained silent before, he just gasped as Tsubaki quickly transformed back to her human form as BlackStar grabbed her round her waist to hold her back as the tears ran down her cheeks.

"What did we do to deserve this? What did it do to deserve this?!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as she struggled.

Ashley felt her heart throb in her chest with pain at the emphasis of when the meister pointed at her and remarked her in a cruel fashion. Kid wasn't fooling for the act though, hearing it spit out that rude crap about Ashley just grinded his gears...

This wasn't Crona.  
This was madness.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33 – Fighting a Friend**

Crona's peculiar pink bangs shaded his/her grey eyes as he/she shook violently and held out a hand out to the side,

"You, Tsubaki, how come you're cheating on this weak body? Not good enough for you? I don't blame ya." The voice crawling out of Crona's mouth deepened and twisted cruelly, "Hmmm four strong souls against one who is only just adapting to life again? You kids don't play fair."

"Hey, how do you know about us?" Kid growled through gritted teeth as he leaned back into his reaper stance and firmly held his weapons, completely balanced.

"For your information Death the Kid I have a few tricks up my sleeve, I'm surprised that you haven't even asked how I got into Crona's body! Well, I'll tell you. You see I don't actually have a human form anymore, I am just the thick black syrup you saw torture your girlfriend, you thought that the madness pool was made from my melted body right? Actually my body rotted over all those years and has merged with the soil...you could say that black stuff, is my soul."

BlackStar caught Tsubaki as she transformed into the usual chain scythe, "So how did you get inside Crona?"

"That was easy really. I was just trickling down a hill side when I came across a weak student wandering around with the oddest looking thing piercing out its back, talking. I knew by first sight it was black blood and took this as an advantage. I quickly merged with the demon sword Ragnarok and without them even knowing I had taken over the body. Then all I had to do was scan through all the pathetic child's memories which is where I found out about all of you. I know your skills, weaknesses, even how strong your souls are. Turns out one if you have a soul I am _extremely_ interested in."

Crona's eyes flicked and locked onto Ashley who felt them burn through her skull as she tried to live through fear and positioned herself with her axe.

Suddenly Crona took a slash with the demon sword and just skimmed slicing through Maka's arm by an inch as the blade collided with Soul who was in scythe mode. BlackStar quickly attempted on getting in with the attacks but failed miserably as Crona only stabbed the sword into the chain wedging it in between the metal and flipping over his own weapon and slamming his foot into BlackStar's face launching him back. Kid stayed back from behind the two other meisters and resonated with his pistols, as Patty gave the signal to fire Maka and BlackStar jumped back from Crona to let Kid fire his wavelength, obviously hitting the demon swordsman at full pelt.

Ashley felt the urge to help, but Crona was her friend, even though it wasn't Crona talking or fighting; it was still Crona's body. She couldn't stand to watch them fight without her help now. She was part of the team and she had done the whole killing before, you can't avoid it to collect the 99 Kishen souls after all, so why should she hold back? She quickly swung her axe above her head and shouted,

"LETS GO SOUL RESONANCE!"

Of course, saying it alone without a partner was quite awkward sometimes, but now wasn't the time to think about that. She quickly felt half her soul wavelength which channelled through the axe connects with the other still within her as her soul expanded rapidly. Quickly the axe flashed and the blades almost tripled in size and they looked like a mosaic as a spectrum of cold colours sparkled across the surface like bits of shattered glass as she sped towards Crona and jumped above him while the others attempted to distract. She hit the pink haired meister directly in the back making a clean slice through the skin but Crona's body didn't even flinch as the blood that splattered across the floor hardened and pierced into Maka's stomach before she could even block sending her to her knees as she let go of Soul who landed on the ground several meters from his partner. BlackStar ordered his weapon to switch to enchanted sword before attacking Crona with the shadow star technique while Soul rushed to his meister's side as she got up off the ground shaking as blood spewed out the hole. Suddenly her attention was averted as The Kishen using Crona cut through BlackStar's shadows just as Kid blasted him with his death canon, Kishiben was clearly a tough opponent. Ashley sprinted towards crona once again and skidded as she bent over and swung the axe hitting him directly in the knee before swinging a round kick straight into the face using her soul wavelength through her foot to strike. Suddenly she felt someone pat her on the back,

"Nice move Ash, let's keep going."

She gazed up into the reaper's golden eyes as he hoisted her up off the floor and stood in a specific stance as Liz and Patty started to count down for another blast. Ashley looked to BlackStar as they both sped towards the Kishen from opposite directions. As they got closer Ashley swing her axe round and hooked it do Crona was trapped in the blade and was pulled close to Ashley as BlackStar jumped up and punched his hand down to grab the pink haired meister's head and release his soul wavelength attack at the same time Ashley slammed her free clenched fist into Crona's chest and used her own wavelength causing the Kishen to let out an ear piercing scream before Kid shot down Kishiben with several more death canon shots. Quickly Maka jumped up off the ground attempting to ignore her current pain and took a swing of Soul at Crona using genie hunter which the pair had now completely mastered, however every time they scraped a direct slash it only spilled more black blood; leaving the gang at a disadvantage.

"Seriously? You're meant to be Lord Death's best team? That's pathetic. You know Crona Gorgon and all his weaknesses so why do you ignore them and roughly swish you're blades around like children?"

Ashley suddenly stopped and thought to herself, 'but...Crona is only truly effected by soul force, an action in combat only two of us can pull off, myself and BlackStar, yet even that didn't really seem to effect Crona...'

Her thoughts were disturbed as she heard a vile blood curdling wail coming from Crona, that was definitely not an impersonation by the kishen. Those were Crona's cries filled with agony. A large number of black spikes pierced through the body and curved round to stab Crona's chest casing the real black blood to spill out all across the floor as the weird hardened spikes slipped out the wounds and slithered across the floor to meet each other and form a large mound. Crona fell to his/her knees with wide eyes and looked up to the sky, afraid. Tsubaki transformed and ran over just in time to catch the limp weak body as it fell into her lap. The tears streamed from the girl's eyes as she held the fallen,

"Crona don't you dare die on me, you'll be fine. YOU'LL BE FINE GOD DAMN IT!"

Crona coughed up more black blood as a familiar face appeared out of the liquid,

"Great, well done Crona you push over; why'd you give up so easily? Now we're both going to die you ass hole." Ragnerok mumbled as his face started to melt away and be replaced with a soul that seemed glued into the black blood.

Maka gritted her teeth with anger as she grabbed her weapon and sped towards the pile of slime that was madness,

"I'LL KILL YOU BASTERD!"

As she slashed, kicked, cut at the slime Tsubaki still held Crona close as BlackStar sat next to her in silence.

"B-BlackStar, look after Tsub-baki."

Tsubaki's scream scared Ashley's heart as she was glued to the spot watching in horror as the pink haired meister's mysterious grey eyes closed and a final breath released. Ashley felt her limbs shaking more than usual, was this anger or fear? She grasped her arm and pinched her shoulder hard making her cringe, surely this was a dream? Ashley quickly turned to the sound of more furious shouts as Maka seemed to stabbing the living day lights out of the gloop but wasn't letting her emotions take over her, completely forgetting to block she sharp black blade made of the slime that cut her with precision directly into the shoulder joined to the arm she mainly used to wield soul. She dropped her weapon and whipped off her trench coat and wrapped it round her shoulder to try and stop the bleeding as she kicked soul who was just about to transform back across the floor away from the kishen as Kid ran in to take her place. As Maka ran back to collect her weapon she was stopped by Ash,

"Take a break Maka, let me borrow Soul so I can resonate fully."

Soul quickly picked up Maka before she could protest and placed her carefully on a tree stump further away from the fight before running back to Ash and transforming,

"Don't worry Ashley we've got this. You've fought all of us before in training at school and won even with three meisters against you. We can beat this kishen."

Ashley nodded and grasped hold of the weapon with a firm grip, "LETS GO SOUL RESONANCE!"

She couldn't help smirk as their soul wavelengths connected, it felt great; building her confidence.

"The legendary super skill of the scythe meister, WITCH HUNTER!"

Ashley raced towards the black pile of slime but skidded to a halt just as the strange substance started to change, mould into a shape, a figure...a human figure?

"Miss Stein, you indeed have an interesting soul..."

Ashley froze as the deep intimidating voice rung through her ears and the cold, almost longing tone sent shivers down her spine,

"I know it is, but you're not getting it!" She screamed as she slashed Soul's scythe blade across the kishen's neck, departing the body from the head.

"You stupid girl," the mysterious figure grinned as it caught the head in its hands and slowly glued it back onto the body.

Ashley's eyes widened at the strange event as the Kid quickly distracted the kishen by blasting him further with the help of Liz and Patty while BlackStar ran towards the group to help in the fight.

"SPEED STAR!"

In a split second BlackStar appeared behind the kishen as the body collapsed in a heap on the floor with all limbs detached.

"Well that was eas...AAHHHHHH!"

BlackStar shrieked as the black spike of hardened slime impaled him straight through the back and out the stomach before silencing and falling to his knees as his eyes seemed to roll back and flicker closed. Now he had done it. Tsubaki transformed out of weapon mode and scooped up BlackStar before lying him next to Maka and running back to Ashley and turning into her enchanted sword mode as Ashley caught her in her free hand.

"Good thing you have strong arms Ashley," Soul said quietly, "Even Maka struggles to hold me in one hand."

"Are you ok Tsubaki?"

"...Yes."

Ashley quickly charged again towards the kishen but to Kishiben's surprise, just as she approached instead of slashing she smashed soul's blade into the ground and jumped off the handle into the air above the slimy creature,

"TSUABKI! SMOKE BOMB!"

"What? Um..ok then?"

Ashley lobbed the small bomb down to hit the floor letting a huge cloud of smoke swallow the entire of the group and the kishen.

Ashley had figured it out now; Ragnerok said Crona had given up too easily...now it was Ashley's turn to take on the real fight, inside her soul.

"You're making this so easy for me; I have to thank you sweetie. So kind to lend me your body. MAYBE I CAN DEVOUR YOUR SOUL WHILE I'M AT IT!"

As Ashley landed she knew what was coming, the black heavy substance pinned her to the floor; even struggling was impossible as the dark vial tasting mush entered her mouth and slipped down her throat.

As the smoke cleared the group looked around desperately to figure out where the hell, and what the fuck Ash was doing, but then they saw it...the words flowed out her mouth coldly as the now fully black eyes horrified them, contrasting with her completely white skin as her smile broadened in a creepy manner.

"Kill? I can do that."


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34 – I know this place…**

"I know this place..."  
The hot air blazed her tender skin as she ran through the long burning grass glowing vibrant oranges and yellows and they dances through the dry, dead flora. The stench of burning stung her throat as she inhaled while the heat watered her eyes. Yet again the crimson blood filled up her mouth and spilled out her moth trickling down her chin letting off steam. Ashley's eyes darted around the area in search if what she found the last time she was there as her long grey hair filled with burnt daisies and crispy leaves blew manically around her frightened expression. Then, unexpectedly she came across a definite trail of more blood coursing through the grass like a river. She breathed in and relaxed her body before summoning her axe...except she didn't get her axe. Ashley gasped as she saw only the twin pistols, Liz and Patty in her shaking hands.

"Guys how come I can summon you both and not my axe? Liz? Patty? Answer me...please?" The guns just lay there in complete silence.

Ashley threw the situation over her shoulder and swung the guns round in her hands so she could use her pinkies to shoot, she wanted him to be with her through this; his support was vital so even though he wasn't with her she wanted to have a piece of him there, so she knew he would be thinking of her.

She ran, ran as fast as she could to reach the strange sight once more and stopped a few meters away, heart pounding, beads of sweat trickled down her forehead and meandered to avoid reaching into her eyes. She fell to her knees as she reached the edge of the pool and stretched out an arm to dip it into the strange black glop, but this time she didn't struggle as it latched onto her and draws her slowly into the darkness; instead she only raised her other arm and shot the black with Liz while she held Patty in her mouth. However this didn't stop the substance yet again reveal the events happening outside this strange soul...

Kid step back quickly and dropped the weapon, "WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Before him lay the axe that shone his girl's name, where was his guns? How could he fight like this?! Was he strong enough to resonate with himself? WHAT ABOUT THE SYMMETRY?

"Kid what's happened to us?"

"Yeah how come we've transformed into Ash's Axe?"

Kid gritted his teeth confused and mad before he looked up into the eyes...those eyes...she didn't...why Ashley? The girl took shaky steps forward, her clothes seemed to have changed, she wore a knee high white dress with puffy short sleeves, it was ripped and torn showing some skin and flowers perched in her long silver hair as it flowed in the wind, she also wore no shoes. The most unsettling thing was watching the shiny black fluid wrap around her eyeballs as her smile widened into a sadistic Cheshire Cat look.

Kid started to shake as he picked up the axe, screw symmetry right now; he had two weapons in one joined form anyway so surely he is still partly balanced?

"This is a truely strong, **KID, SOUL, GUYS CAN YOU,** soul."

"She's fighting you inside her own body isn't she Kishiben? She figured it out...we can do nothing, it's all up to her now." Maka sighed.

"And those screams between your words was her trying to tell us something?" BlackStar frowned.

"It's true, **GUYS IF I HURT YOU** , Eugh shut up you little brat! **AAAAAHHHHH** "

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER INSIDE THERE?! THAT WAS HER SCREAM IN PAIN WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Wow, you really do love her don't you Death the Kid? To be honest I have no clue what she's doing inside my soul but I can tell you it tickles."

Ashley's body suddenly vanished and appeared again behind BlackStar, "Look at all the things she doesn't know she is capable of!" It cackled as the twin guns were forced to the sides of his head frying his brains with Ashley's soul wavelength as he screamed.

" **BLACKSTAR IM SORRY! OH GOD NO AAAAHHHH!** You really won't quit will you Miss Stein?"

Meanwhile inside the soul Ashley watched herself committing destructive mannerisms, it was more painful than having the black slime play around with her insides. Quickly Ashley chomped down on the substance and swallowed it herself and was finally able to breath for a bit as she saw the Kishen in her body let out a wail at the pain she had just caused him, did she devour a limb or something? But then the smile returned to her face as he body slowly rose into the air and a large purple soul swirled around her and a large print of the Kishen eyes displayed on it in a blood red. Tsubaki's hair quickly transformed into one side of the chain scythe and she threw it like a boomerang letting it wrap the chain around Ashley's body and drew her in before smashing her fists into the possessed body's rib cage.

"What the hell is that?!"

" **AAAAHHHHH** "

"DON'T HURT HER ACTUAL BODY! JUST DEFEND YOURSELVES UNTIL ASHLEY GETS BACK OUT OF THERE!"

Everyone looked over to Kid, "WHAT?!"

"Remember how when Medusa took over Rachel's body? It's like that except the body we can't harm is Ashley's!"

"Whatever you say Kid," Soul shrugged inside his scythe as Maka smashed his blade into the bullets of Ashley and the Kishen's compressed wavelengths to block.

Tsubaki quickly jumped into the air and transformed into a smoke bomb as she plummeted back down and a massive cloud yet again surrounded the group.

"Hide and seek eh? That used to be my **GUYS GET DAD AND THE DEATHSCYTHES** favourite game, but not if it means I can't just sense your souls! That makes it boring!"

"W-What if she never comes out?!"

Kid snatched Soul out of Maka's hands and glared furiously into his image in the blade, "ARE YOU DOUBTING HER? SHE'S YOUR SISTER! HAVE SOME FAITH! SHE CAN BRING DOWN A WHOLE CITY IF SHE WANTED TO! SHE CAN DO THIS...RIGHT?"

Kid looked to Maka and Tsubaki for some support for his answer but they couldn't even take their wide afraid eyes off of Ashley as more of her screams poured from her body's mouth.

Meanwhile inside the soul Ashley, wasn't having the best time...she was currently being basically tortured by the kishen; she could only think to what Crona must have been through, she understood now why he or she gave up. She was glad Kid seemed to understand that hurting her body was going to do her damage, she had already been hit several times and having those wounds didn't really help her situation.

"What should I do to you next? Hmm, I think I've done enough torture to make you weak enough..."

Ashley shot up a death glare as the black fluid slipped out through her mouth and transformed into a person, not a figure like before when he was outside her body...this time he had a face, skin, eyes, limbs...an identity. He was tall and wore a black suit with a red tie matching his eyes. His hair was blonde and spikey kind of like Soul's hair style a with a single plated lock framing each side of his face, she had to admit he was rather dashing.

"Ashley Stein, I've been waiting for this moment since I watched you run away from your father's lab, my body had been partially taken into soil by earth's natural cycles so I've been watching you through plants, soil, animals. You have been my main entertainment this whole time, your life is quite interesting...but I want to make it even better for you."

He walked slowly towards her, but Ashley didn't take a step back; she was free from his grasp and she knew he didn't want to harm her for some reason now, but why?

"Why would you want to help me?"

He smirked, a warming smirk though almost pure of all evil, "You're very pretty Ashley."

Kishiben trailed his strangely cold fingers down one side of her face and held her chin as he coiled an arm around her waist. Ashley stayed still and glared up at him before swatting his hand from her chin,

"Yeah, so what?"

At that moment he leaned forward and whispered into her ear with a slightly seductive tone, "Join me Ashley, we can change this world, make it the way it should be. If you help me here and now I can get this body back, then I can be with you."

Ashley's eyes widened, "Wait...what?"

"Ashley, I want you, here...now!"

Ashley shrieked as the stranger who admitted to be stalking her throughout her life suddenly pinned her to the floor and ripped down the front of her dress so her body was revealed. 'Shit! This can't be happening!' She thought as she quickly kicked him away before he could put his hands on any junk. He got up off the floor a few meters away from her,

"What was that for?!"

"I LOVE KID!"

"Too bad your body has already taken him down!"

Ashley's eyes widened as she ran back to the pool screen where she saw the for weapons desperately trying to protect their fallen meisters but nothing seemed to be helping as the three lay on the floor side by side in a pile of fresh blood. While Tsubaki and the twin pistols tried to fight Soul seemed to be calling someone on his digi-glove while his other arm was still a blade shielding Maka. Kid lay on the far right, his clothes drenched in crimson.

"Y-You want me to be happy...SO YOU KILL THE ONLY JOY I HAVE LEFT?! YOU KILL THEM?! I WILL NEVER LOVE YOU FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE! YOU CAN TRY AND MAKE ME YOURS BUT I'LL KEEP RUNNING FROM YOU! I'LL NEVER GIVE IN!"

Ashley sprinted towards the kishen as he quickly swept himself into a stance, she was ready, she knew what he was going to do...this was her chance. She jumped off her right foot into the air and landed on top of him so she now pinned him onto the floor.

"Don't think you'll get away with this brat!"

Ashley slammed her hands down onto the sides of his face and released her soul wavelength, but they say what goes around comes around; as she released her soul wavelength on him, the kishen did the same back. They both let out blood curdling screams as bright yellow lightning like bolts crackled around them while they fried each other's brains.

Tsubaki, the sisters and Soul's jaws dropped as they watched their friend fall to her knees and clasp onto her head as the screams pierced their ears. She suddenly seemed to start gagging and throw up the black substance, the weapons all ran over to her worried and patted her back until none was left and she could stand.

"Ash...are you back?"

Soul's question was only answered by more screams from both individuals since the kishen's black gloop had now transformed into himself, the same self he was in his soul.

"Woah...he's hot..."

"NOT NOW LIZ!" Tsubaki slapped her round the face.

The weapons waited with Ashley, cheering her on as she started to get random splits in her skin and blood cried from her eyes and wounds, they tried to help but they could do nothing. The wait went on for hours, seeing her like this killed all of them...and then finally one of them fell.

Ashley stopped screaming and shakily rose from the ground as Kishiben's eyes stared straight forward wide open,

"You know something? I could destroy a city if I wanted to Kishiben, trust me I've been told many times my soul is strong. I've already done a practice of that miniature wavelength lock we just did with my father, I don't know if you've heard of him. Franken Stein, the best meister to graduate from the Death Weapon Meister Academy; you know full well he's done bad things to me, he's the reason I'm covered in scars. However, I'm proud to be his daughter, if it wasn't for him I could be dead now. I could destroy a city if I wanted to...but instead...I'll destroy you."

The kishen trembled as all the weapons transformed and armed themselves on Ashley, the last meister standing. Soul held in her right hand, both pistols in her left, Tsubaki in smoke bomb mode in her mouth. She was ready to end him. Kishiben grinned and suddenly started vomiting that black again, it hardened quickly and thrusted forwards towards Kid at full speed, sharp pointed blade heading straight to his heart. Ashley's eyes widened as she dropped all the weapons but Patty and skidded in front of his body just as the blade slashed through her body and stabbed through her stomach impaling her. Ashley cringed but bit her lip till it bled to stop herself from screaming until she finally could just about bare the pain as she stayed suspended in air through the sharp spear. She slowly held up her right hand holding Patty,

"Have a nice dream."


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35 – It's not over yet**

Ashley started to stir and felt some sort of wet cloth being dabbed on her face, she swatted the rag away and slowly sat up in bed and fluttered her eyes open only to look straight into a pair of green eyes only belonging to her father,

"Thank god you're awake, it's been long enough."

Ashley couldn't help grin as he handed her a cigarette, "Where am I dad?"

"You're safe now don't panic," his voice was calm and collected, "You're in the DWMA hospital which is a separate building on the school grounds...you're home now."

She spat out the cigarette shocked, "DAD WE ARE IN HOSPITAL AND YOUR GIVING ME CIGGIES?!"

Ashley sighed but quickly shook as memories started to flash back in her face, "W-Where's Kid and everyone else? Where's the Kishen? Is he dead? Is Kid dead?!"

Stein clamped a hand over her mouth, "Ssh its all fine, the kishen is dead, you took him out with that final shot. Myself and the Deathscythes arrived several minutes later, just missing your fight. Your team are all healed and in school right now studying and doing usual classes. You may want to know this but you've been in a coma for five months now Ash."

"WHAT?!" Ashley started to shake and couldn't help cry, Stein quickly embraced her,

"The group come and visit you every day without fail, but I've been sending them away for this month because had to do a non-stop operation till I could complete healing your wounds."

Ashley suddenly looked away embarrassed, "D-Dad..."

"Ashley Soul told me about what happened before you killed the kishen...you went into the wavelength lock again didn't you..."

Ashley nodded and tried to avoid eye contact.

"Is it true what you said Ashley...about how you're proud to be my daughter?" His voice shook as he talked; Ashley looked up at him; now he was the one avoiding eye contact.

"I meant every word dad...I forgive you."

"I love you Ash, and I mean it."

"Love you to dad!"

Stein grinned down on her and pulled her out of bed, "There is something I need to show you...I've removed them."

"R-Removed what?"

A few hours later that day Kid ran down the corridors of the hospital with a bunch of roses to put on Ashley's bedside table, he had been changing the flowers every week and trying to visit every day but he was certain now. He HAD to see her, and Stein couldn't stop him from seeing his girlfriend this time. He quickly sped round a corner and stopped right outside her door. _Her_ door... _Ashley's_ door. He was going to knock, but he was too desperate. He kicked down the door and froze in his tracks, his heart beat increased as he saw her sitting up in bed, and facing away from him with her legs hanging over the side of the bed swinging innocently like a child would. She turned round to face him with the brightest smile she ever wore and jumped up off the bed and walked up to him, she wore the usual pale blue dress the hospital provided her and her hair was brushed and washed shinning the same striking silver.

"What do you think? S-Stein removed my stitches this month...all of them...I-I'm symmetrical now..."

Kid couldn't even speak, he was so happy she was awake and alive, there were so many times while she was sleeping the doctors told him she wouldn't make it...but she was there in front of him...like an angel.

"Ashley...I can't explain how much...YOU'RE ALIVE!"

Kid scooped her up into a bridal carry and spun her round until he was so dizzy he could hardly stand and he finally threw her onto the hospital bed before quickly crawling on top of her before she could say anything. Even the ridges in her skin were gone, not a scar to be seen, but that didn't matter right now...Ash was alive...with him...he'd been told how she put her life at risk for him, he was never letting her slip through his fingers again. He stole a passionate kiss from his princess as a smile tugged at her lips and she stopped to breath, a blush spread across her pale cheeks,

"Kid..."

"No. I am never, letting you go again. You're my precious and you're the only thing that can make my life complete. I love you Ashley Stein. My symmetrical beauty..."

"Hey Kid I know you haven't seen your girlfriend for a long time but please try and avoid doing to her what you did in the tent on your mission."

Kid sprung back and sat on the bed as Ashley quickly straightened herself and sat up in bed, "HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT DAD?!"

Stein replied coolly, "Lord Death told me."

"HOW DID FATHER KNOW?!"

"Kid I thought you would of been aware that your dad watches everything your group does through that mirror...he wouldn't want to miss out on watching the big fight now would he? He watches every mission his students go on."

Ashley and Kid looked at each other bright red, "F-Fuck."

Stein burst into laughter, "You should see your faces! Don't worry Ash, for me it's all science, but expect some awkwardness from Lord Death...you _did_ blow his son after all..."

"HEY! IT WASNT HER FAULT!"

Stein's expression changed, "Yeah, before I forget Kid. As Ashley's father, I would normally not approve of anyone else feeling around her insides..."

"DAD DONT MAKE THIS MORE AWKWARD THAN IT IS!"

"I DIDNT MEAN LIKE THAT ASH!"

Kid went bright red furious at the intrusion of privacy and Stein's indication that he wanted to ruin her body once more.

"IF YOU THINK YOU CAN HARM ASHLEY YOU ARE WRONG! AND MY ACTIONS ONLY OCCURED BECAUSE SHE MEANS THE WORLD TO ME STEIN! I'D NEVER TAKE ADVANTAGE OF YOUR DAUGHTER!"

Stein smirked, "Thank you Kid...I have faith in you."

Ashley got out of the bed and rushed over to her father, "What do you mean daddy?"

Kid grinned, "Daddy? You serious?"

"Fuck off." Ashley punched him playfully and turned back I her dad, "Look, as long as your cool for me and Kid to date and stop taking the piss of our relationship, and stop stalking every dirty thing we do I'm happy."

"Good, because I want to be someone you trust so I'm not going to invade. Kid, look after my daughter. If you ever hurt her..."

"I assure you, that'll never happen."

Stein smiled sadistically at them, Ash swore she could see a tear in his eye but shook the thought off as Kid held the door for her. 'They're actually quite cute,' Stein thought as he smirked and watched the pair leave the hospital out the window.

The next morning Ashley woke up next to Kid in the same comfortable bed she remembered in Gallows Manor and slowly, so she wouldn't wake Kid who was still asleep, and got dressed into a short circle red skirt, a white crop top, leatherjacket, black boots and a red bandana tied in a bow in her hair. She was just about to leave the room when she felt someone grasp her hand and pull her backwards,

"Come back to bed precious, you can't go down until Liz and Patty have left remember? I promise I'll kick them out and send them to school in an hour ok?"

Ashley lay in Kid's arms under the covers and snuggled against his bare chest, "You been working out?" She teased.

Kid blushed pink, "W-Well I always try to make an effort."

Kid and Ashley headed to school together, Kid had made a huge effort to keep her hidden from Liz and Patty back at Gallows Manor so they could be surprised along with the rest of the group at the DWMA; so Kid sent the sisters into school earlier and lied saying the whole class had a physical assessment for the upcoming dual fight training that Friday.

"What if none of them care I'm back?"

Kid turned round on beezelbub to face her, "Ash, everyone is worried, even Excalibur has asked after you."

Ashley groaned, "That's typical since he is the last thing I want to see."

They arrived late to class on purpose; Ash stared up at the sign to Crescent moon class and felt divers down her spine, what if they'd all changed? To her it was yesterday she fell asleep and to them it's been five months. After receiving a supportive look from Kid, Ashley kicked open the door so it slammed against the wall,

"Sorry I'm late dad!"

Everyone instantly turned round and stared at her wide eyes as she casually strolled into the room as if she owned the place and smiled at each person before skipping up to Stein's desk and high giving him as he handed her a text book. No one moved or made a sound until she was joined back by Kid in the middle of the room and looked up at the rows of seats.

Before she knew it the rest of her team hand made their way down to the front of the room and were standing around her still wide eyes as if they had seen a ghost about a meter away. Soul took a step forward and held out a shaking hand as Ashley took a step towards him, she could see the tears building up in his eyes,

"Oh come on Soul, crying isn't cool."

"Neither is the fact that you almost died and were out cold for five months because I couldn't protect you!" He shouted as the water streamed down his face and he flung his arms around her.

"Hey, I promised you I wouldn't die when we became siblings didn't I? Besides, it's not your fault; I threw all the weapons away so you guys couldn't be harmed. I wouldn't want to be the one who was the cause of four deaths."

Suddenly she felt a strange and rather uncomfortable zap strike her in the back making her body jerk slightly, she turned round and glared mischievously into a pair of glassy blue black eyes.

"Stop being such an attention hog and gimme a hug you bitch!" BlackStar mumbled as he joined in the hug followed by the rest of the group.

"W-Where are your scars? The stitches?" Liz gasped as she and Patty tackled her to the floor with hugs.

"I'll tell you later, ok?" She smiled back as she jumped up from the floor.

Ashley giggled at their reactions to seeing her, eventually the whole class had leapt out of their seats and were embracing her and drenching her in salty hot tears I between welcome backs and we missed you so muches and so on. She didn't realise how much her disappearance must have meant to them, she guessed the students here were all like family; event Patty cried a river! Then out of nowhere a harsh screech interrupted the joy and filled the air from the speaker sound system, it was Blair's voice!

"Ashley Stein report to the death room. I repeat Ashley Stein report to the death room," her voice turned quickly from serious to all giggly as usual, "Have a great day my pum-pum-pumpkins!"

Ashley turned to Kid and smirked, "Blair got a job I hear?"

"Yeah," Kid whispered, "father only hired her cause it would shut up Spirit about how his _to be wife_ was jobless after quitting working at the old strip club.

Ashley's jaw dropped, "Does Maka know?"

Kid sighed and shook his head, "You can't tell anyone about the engagement, promise?"

Ashley nodded as she looked over at Stein as she strolled out the classroom in silence followed by her six team mates since they insisted to join her. Tsubaki, who was desperately trying to hold back her tears, was for some reason Ashley didn't understand was being pushed down the corridors by BlackStar who seemed really upset about something. Ashley looked down to the floor confused as to why her friend was in such a physical and emotional state when all of a sudden she felt herself smash into something hard, she looked up from the floor as she felt the throbbing in her head from the thump to see the huge door to the death room.

"Still clumsy as ever I see? No change there then right?" Soul smirked as he leaned down over her baring his shark tooth smile.

"I'm not clumsy!" She snapped and pouted as she crossed her arms and turned round to open the door.

Kid quickly slipped in front of her and leaned against the door and looked down on her with those sincere golden gems of eyes.

"D-Did you get taller while I was gone?" She stuttered quietly as a blush of red dusted across her cheeks.

A half smile pulled at his lips, "Did your boobs get bigger while you were gone?" He grinned and leaned down towards her so his face was inches away from hers, "I'm going in first, you wait outside ok precious?"

She nodded quickly as Kid pushed open the doors and closed them behind him.

"Father, what are you planning to tell Ashley?" He called as he ran through the guillotine archways and skidded to a halt right in front of Lord Death.

"Well, fancy seeing you here Kiddo, I was going to just catch up and give her some updates on things at the DWMA..."

"You were going to tell her about Tsubaki...weren't you father?"

He sighed and removed his mask and looked straight at him with sad dark eyes, "Well someone needs to Kid, she'll be curious about it already..."

"ITS NOT, FOR YOU TO TELL HER! ITS UP TO TSUBAKI!"

"I'm proud of you Kid; you've grown since you met her, Ashley I mean."

Kid frowned, "Oh, and I do know by the way about how you watched us in Brazil on the mission...the whole time. AM I NOT GIVEN A RIGHT TO PRIVACY?"

Just then they both stopped and turned as they heard the door clang open and footsteps stroll inside, Ashley walked slowly towards them in silence until she opened her eyes and looked between Kid and a man with red eyes and jet black hair like Kid's except the stripes wrapped all the way round his head, the lines of sanzu.

"Lord Death? Is that you?"

The man smiled kindly, "Ashley, it's nice to see you with my own eyes. I apologise for your recent struggles and I thank you for saving my son, without your presence and courage he wouldn't be here right now; I am most grateful."

Ashley smiled sweetly, "I can't bear the thought of losing him Lord Death, there is no reason to thank me."

"There is something you ought to know Ashley," the smile left his face and his voice became extremely serious and full of sorrow, "I'm sure you're wondering about Tsubaki?"

"FATHER NO!"

Ashley held a hand over Kid's mouth and turned back to his father, "Why is she in such a state?"

"Two weeks after you destroyed Kishiben, Tsubaki was diagnosed with extreme depression after she started to think that it was because of her, Crona and Ragernok died and you were on the brink of death. This lead to her self-harming and eventually BlackStar found out and reported it to Naigus who has become her councillor, however this didn't seem to help and three weeks ago today, Tsubaki attempted suicide. The bones in her legs were practically shattered after she landed, currently your father says it's unlikely she'll ever walk again. Whether Stein can conjure up a method to cure this one is unlikely, and to make matters worse, the amount of damage has meant Tsubaki has lost one of her weapon modes; ninja blade."

Ashley took in a breath and fell to her knees in despair as Kid wrapped his arms around her,

"Ashley don't you dare think this is because of you! Are you listening to me Ashley?!"

Ashley gritted her teeth and stood up, "I'll do everything and anything I can to help Tsubaki through this. I promise I can get her out of this loop."

Lord Death smiled again, "Thank you Ashley you are dismissed, and Kid can you fill her in on the current events at the DWMA. I'll see you both soon!"

The group looked up as they saw the pair stroll out of the death room, Ashley couldn't bear to even look into any of their eyes.

"H-Hey guys why don't we have a sleepover tonight at mine and Maka's place? We can all catch up then and celebrate you've returned to us Ash?"

Ashley looked up, "S-Sure I'm in."

On the way back to Gallows Manor Ashley stood between Liz and Kid while Patty stood on the other side of her meister,

"I guess this isn't the end then right?"

"Yeah...we've still got a long way to go before we fix this."


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36 – It's good to be back**

Ashley sighed as she packed her pyjamas and other necessities into her backpack and started to lay out an outfit to wear to the sleepover on her bed. Galaxy leggings, a black baggy jumper, black converse and a beanie. Kid leaned over her shoulder as she did her makeup lightly and grabbed her hair brush,

"May I?"

Ashley giggled slightly, "You may."

Kid sighed after a few minutes of brushing, "Promise me this whole Tsubaki depression thing won't get you worked up thinking it's all your fault Ash cause it's really not, ok?"

Ashley nodded before spinning round in her seat and stealing a passionate kiss from Kid as he ran his fingers through her hair.

After a while he stopped, "Shit I'm going to have to redo your hair now!" He sighed as he picked up the beanie he discarded off the floor and started to do the process all over again.

"Hey guys, come in!" Maka giggled as she opened the door letting Kid, Ashley and the twin pistols stroll into her apartment half an hour later.

Their small place had always been a warm and friendly home to Ashley, whenever she wanted they promised they'd take her in, have her round for tea. Seemed odd that she knew she hadn't been there for roughly five months, perhaps things had changed?

"Ashley, you're here!" BlackStar grinned as she turned and walked into the living room as he wheeled Tsubaki and picked her up out of her wheel chair and placed her on the sofa so Ashley could sit with her.

"Hey, you ok Tsubaki?"

The weapon looked at Ashley and nodded quietly trying to smile, "I'm so glad your back Ash."

"Hey, listen I know what happened, why you're in this condition. I want you to know I don't judge you for it, nor do I want this behaviour to continue Tsubaki. What happened to myself and Crona wasn't your fault. It's no one's fault, it was fate."

Tsubaki sniffed as a tear rolled down her pale cheek, "Ok, I'll try to stop, b-but it's hard. I look up to you Ashley, you've done a lot in your life and equally been through a lot yet somehow you seem to be able to toss it all over your shoulder and forget the memory..."

Ashley frowned, "I never forget. It's impossible. You remember things that are important. There is a reason for everything, you can also learn from experience. Every day something happens I learn from, if I forgot the memory it could lead to me making a similar if not same mistake; or I could never recall a precious, special time like meeting you and the others. You see?"

Tsubaki nodded, "So don't forget, but come to peace with the past and learn from it?"

"Precisely."

Suddenly a knock caused the two to turn round as the rest of the gang walked in with hot drinks and blankets as they piled onto the couches and chairs,

"All right then, dirty dice..."

"Dirty dice?"

"No way. Never again."

Ashley looked between each individual, "Can someone explain?"

Soul smirked, "First you spin the bottle to see who it lands on, and they're the victim. Then,  
here I have two dice, one dice has an action on each face and the other has a body part on each face. You simply roll the dice and complete your challenge by doing whatever the dice says to the victim."

Ashley grinned sadistically, "I'm in!"

Everyone groaned as BlackStar grabbed the bottle and spun it round fast until it finally landed on Maka, everyone but Maka and BlackStar laughed as he rolled the dice,

"Eugh this sucks. Maka take off your shirt, I have to pinch your breasts."

"WHAT?! WHY CANT YOU DO IT WITH MY SHIRT ON?!"

"ITS NOT THE SAME! Besides you need to so you can prove you actually have boobs."

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING ABOUT MY GIRLFRIEND?" Soul growled.

"Sorry man but you gotta admit it's not exactly the same as pinching Tsubaki's or Patty's tits..."

"WHAT ABOUT OUR TITS?!" Ashley and Liz screamed weirdly furious at the fact their sizes weren't mentioned favourably.

"Err um...sorry gals theirs just came to mind first!"

After a bit more of a row finally BlackStar gave in and slipped his hands up Maka's shirt and completed the challenge.

"MAKAAAA CHOP!"

"Aargh jeez it's not my fault!"

Maka rolled the dice and spun the bottle bright red with embarrassment,

"Kid, you're my victim and I have toooo...stroke your neck?"

"Ehh ok fine but you better do it symmetrically!"

Maka sighed and did as she was told before handing the bottle and dice to Kid.

"Liz, I have to anything your ass so..."

Liz squealed as Kid slapped her butt causing her to go bright red, "THAT WAS MEAN!"

Liz grumbled embarrassed as she read out, "Soul I have to oh lord...lick your lips."

Soul smirked, "And this is why I like this game, Soul chuckled as he winked at Liz who grimaced at the action.

Liz leaned forward and awkwardly did what had to be done before running back to her seat as Soul licked the saliva from his mouth and spun the bottle and it landed on Ashley who was currently cuddling Blair who was sprawled across her lap in cat form.

"Ashley I have to..."

"Woah woah woah, no. Surely there should be an acceptation for siblings..."

"You wish Ashley Stein, you wish." BlackStar laughed.

"I have to touch your below belt area...great. This is why I hate this game," Soul moaned as he sat in front of Ashley and reached out but before he could ever get close she shoved him backwards onto the floor as Blair leapt on top of him and transformed into her naked human form.

"That's the only pussy you're getting bro," Ashley smirked watching Soul struggle and shriek rape as Blair possibly went a bit too far with the touching.

Ashley picked up the dice and rolled after having Patty as her victim, "Patty I hope you're into this sorta thing cause I have to lick your breast." Ashley laughed as Patty whipped off her shirt.

"Okie Ashy I don't mind!" Patty giggled as Ash ran her tongue across the top of her right tit.

Everyone either laughed or sighed as Ashley strolled over sassily and sat on Kid's lap,

"Maybe some time I could do that to you? See how you like it bad girl." He purred into her ear making her blush bright red.

"What did he say to you Ash?"

"Don't worry Maka I just said she has nice taste in ladies, only teasing." He grinned evilly as Ash buried her face in his chest to avoid the embarrassment of being caught blushing.

"Okie dokie Lokie Tsubaki I have to suck on your neck!" Patty giggled as she practically leapt onto the space by her friend and started to go all wild at Tsubaki's somehow easily found sweet spot.

After Patty had finished she got back up and started to stroll back to her seat when BlackStar beckoned her to his side,

"Awkward question but gimme some tips on that stuff later please? I wanna make Tsu squeal when she's healed and able to do..."

"Don't worry BlackStar I'll make an instruction book for ya," she giggled.

"Instruction book for what?"

"Hehe I'll tell you later Ashy!"

Ashley couldn't help smile all through the evening, even though they all seemed to be hurt emotionally and physically after the current events, they all had each other. Ashley opened an eye and looked at the clock, she couldn't remember much of the evening that had slipped away from her along with time. She looked up into the eyes of Kid who was holding her tightly in his arms as she came to realise she lay on him on the couch in Maka and Soul's living room as the rest of the team seemed to be draped across other items of furniture. Her soft, tired giggle was stopped by Kid's lips crashing against hers, she was home.

 **'We are Broken, but we mend each other together.'**  
 **'Our souls are sound...together.'**


End file.
